


Monday Wars

by BAPyTurtle



Series: Monday Wars [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, My First chaptered fanfic for Seventeen, Romantic Comedy, hints of meanie jihan and jicheol btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAPyTurtle/pseuds/BAPyTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>LITERATURE CLUB VS. ART CLUB</b><br/>SVT High is just another boarding school, filled with students fighting to achieve the best grades, get the top positions in their clubs and win large amounts of awards. Among those clubs, are two which are known to be at war every Monday, the day their weekly school magazine is released. The Literature Club will send in their writings, dissing the Art Club and vice versa with the latter club's artwork.</p><p>Both presidents are popular for their detestation for one another but can the Literature Club's president, Ok Chaeyoung, and Art Club's president, Lee Seokmin, stay that way for long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SVT High

**Author's Note:**

> _Click[here for character profiles.](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1048102)_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction

Located in the centre of a town a bit off from the big city, SVT High is one of the top boarding high schools in the country, known for creating successful graduates in all different categories including performing arts and sports. The school caters to four years in one session, four classes filled with 20 students for each year, totaling to a maximum of 320 students in the school.

Enter through the front gate and you're greeted by the efficient security guards that make sure no students are to be exiting the grounds without permission. Right in the middle of the perimeter, sits the large main building, looking very sleek and modern; it is where all offices, classes and special rooms are placed.

Classes are arranged by the year, making all year 1 students take the stairs to the fourth floor to begin lessons and all year 4 students to study on the first floor. Offices and club rooms are situated on the ground floor for easy access, leaving the ends of the building to hold the special rooms such as, laboratories, library, cafeteria, individual study rooms, school store, computer labs and several others.

Next to the main block, are two very similar yet very different establishments. Student dorms. On the left side, the stereotypical ocean blue and light grey colours indicate the male students dorm and on the right, the deep pink and cream coloured building show the property of the female students dorm. They are separated by the main building and each boast a guard on duty, checking for any guests of the opposite gender.

Each room (customizable with approval from the dorm head), containing a bathroom, single beds, wardrobes and study desks, holds two to three students depending on their year; equaling to about 70 rooms for each gender. The ground floor sports a large common room, 4 individual study rooms, 2 group study rooms, a kitchen area for students to cook and eat and lastly, a laundry room near the back.

Behind all the solid buildings, a vast field is spread enough to be called Olympic-sized; usually used for P.E lessons and hosting events. Next to it, a hall stands tall for students to play indoor activities and where assemblies are held. The entire school grounds is protected with a concrete gate, high enough to make students incapable of climbing over to escape but low enough so it doesn't look like a prison.

 

Lessons start at 8 a.m, allowing students to wake up before roll call, bathe, have breakfast and prepare for a busy day. Two breaks are included in their schedules; morning and lunch break, each only taking up 30 minutes whilst normal lessons use up to 50 minutes to each period. Class is dismissed by 3 p.m. Students are left to either continue studying, take a break or start club activities.

For most, club activities meant hanging out with students from other years in the club rooms; also participating in various sports and activities out on the field or in the hall. Either way, students in clubs tend to use that time to relax their mind and interact with others, building bonding friendships. An assorted amount of clubs are available, existing with at least 5 members per club.

What year you are in isn't accounted for when choosing the members and positions in the club, letting even a first year be the president. The limit of clubs you enter is roughly unlimited. However, to be in them, you must be an active member and can't let your studies falter.

By 11 p.m, students must be in their respective dorms, ready for roll call. Anyone out after said time, will receive punishment and a demerit point, lowering their chances to enter prestigious colleges. Soon, half of the students are in their beds, getting some shut eye while the other half (most being year 4) spend the night revising their studies, determined to get better marks for the upcoming tests.

As always, the students try their best to achieve the top grades, earn hundreds of additional awards and keep a good image towards teachers. The process repeats itself for years and most things that happen in the school are as if by tradition. Especially involving two particular clubs.

 

Ever since clubs were first established, a group was formed and made official by the principal to make a weekly school magazine, containing recent and upcoming events as well as students self-published work. For this, two different clubs started their own tradition.

It was fine at first, both clubs sent in their respective works, nicely done and fun to look at or read. Until one day, a member from each clubs, best friends you could call them, had an awful argument, resulting in them boiling in anger and hatred. The next Monday, the day their weekly magazine was released, one of them decided to send in a diss work about the other, using their secrets against them.

Quite a squabble was caused which in turn, started the tradition. The seniors would tell their underclassmen, claiming that their club is the innocent one so, they have to fight back. As years pass, no one knew who to blame or who was the cause anymore but there was one thing that the members know; that is to make disses about the other club and publish it in the school magazine every week.

Now, the history continues with a new year of members for the clubs.

The Literature Club consists of 6 students, lead by a year 2 female student, Chaeyoung. Other members include Jisoo, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Seungkwan and Solbi. Seen as a sophisticated bunch, actually being a group of kids who use their club room to sleep when they're not writing masterpieces.

The Art Club also has 6 students, Jeonghan, Junhui, Soonyoung, Mingyu, Yoori and not forgetting their year 2 president, Seokmin. The group is known for their close friendship, despite rarely seen together as they run across campus on their own, searching for inspiration for their next piece of art.

I would say rumour has it but the reality that both presidents abhor each other is already a fact to the entire student body and every Monday, features their well-known quarrel in front of the club rooms that sit across from each other. Which reminds me, isn't today a Monday?

 

"LEE SEOKMIN!!!!!"


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your average Monday at SVT High

The sound of fast-paced stomping is heard throughout the entire hallway; something the students grew accustomed to. After all, today was a Monday. It wasn't really a surprise to hear voices shouting as well, followed by the squeaking noises of the students' shoes as they sprint off when they spot the disciplinary teacher minutes later.

"LEE SEOKMIN!!!!" Chaeyoung shouts from the inside of the room labelled 'Literature Club' as she raged out the door, heading towards the room across theirs, the weekly school magazine in her grasp. Right on cue, the said person appears at his club room's doorway.

He glanced at the item in her hand when she stopped in front of his vision. Smirking, he playfully asks, "Yes? What's wrong, Ok Chaeyoung?"

She huffs, "I thought we made it clear that we wouldn't use names in puns. Since it's rather rude to their family." By now, the other members have gathered behind their respective presidents.

"I'm sorry. Oh wait, I'm not. Might I remind who was the one to dig up the other's past just for more material last week." He snaps back.

"Umm.. Excuse you! You did it first, last month." Seungkwan bravely added, stepping to the front lines. "Who are you to talk when you barely sent anything in?" Yoori emerges from the door. "I did. But if I always sent one in, all of you would be pulverized."

"You? Pulverize us? Have you seen yourself?" She scoffs along with her statement. The two youngest ones were about to get physical as Seungkwan prepared to lunge forward, making the eldest ones, Jeonghan and Jisoo, quickly pull them back.

The presidents were still in the midst of their glaring contest when Junhui decided to add more fuel to the fiery flames. "At least ours this week was awesome. I mean, what's with this lame poetry? I would guess who it is from the two of you but looking at the pen name, it's obviously the little one." He says, waving around the magazine then pointing it to Jihoon.

"Oh really? What about that horrible comic you tried to make three weeks ago? I didn't even have to see the pen name to know who made that disgusting mess you call art." Jihoon growled back.

"Hey. Shakespeare kid. Aren't you going to step up?" Soonyoung called out the boy who stood right behind his president.

"Conscience makes cowards of us all." He utters, swiftly going back to safety next to his fellow club members and murmuring, "Hamlet, Act 3, Scene 1."

A boy who was towering over the rest opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by his senior. "Don't even try, Mingyu." To which he abides the shorter male by shutting his lips and forming a pout. The presidents begin arguing off topic as usual once everything about the diss has been announced, attacking more personal things.

 

"Oh. I just noticed. You should take that mask off. I mean, Halloween isn't until October." Chaeyoung starts off with a smug smile, looking at the other's face from different angles.

"Speak for yourself. You'd be very useful if you went to the army; your face kills faster than any gun or bomb." Seokmin fires back.

"Wow. It's kind of sad watching you try to fit your entire vocabulary in one sentence."

"Aww.. We already think you're an idiot. You can stop trying to prove it now."

Before they could go any further, the bell rings, indicating an end to the morning break and the first quarrel for the day. "I'm still not done with you." Chaeyoung comments with a squinted glare. "You never are. And neither am I." Seokmin replied.

Seconds later, all the group members hurry to their classroom, trying to not be late for the next lesson. Lucky for the students, the presidents weren't in the same class or the fight would never seem to end.

Minutes before the teacher enters, Chaeyoung drops herself to her seat, middle left side of the classroom, window seat. She breathes out a loud sigh and faces her best friend (also room-mate) who sat beside her, watching her arrange her material and waited for a reaction.

"Are you okay? Poor you, having to deal with the Art Club kids." Eunhee responds in a monotone voice, knowing that her friend wishes to rant to her, but still continues to tidy up her mass amounts of paper and books.

"You could at least act like you'll listen to me." She remarked with a pout.

"Well, sorry. I forgot that, it is in fact, my fault that my studies got interrupted by the shouts of some kids downstairs just now; also making me a bit pissed off." The latter complains in a sarcastic manner, causing the other to apologize.

"Sorry... Then, will you listen to me during lunch later? You know I have to get it off my chest either way." Chaeyoung pleaded and when she receives a nod from her friend, a smile spreads across her face. Right on time, the teacher enters and lessons continue as normal. (After the teacher made a comment about the shouting earlier of course.)

 

 

"So.... What you're saying is... that this time, Seokmin called you something bad by making a pun out of your name. Chaeyoung." Eunhee states, taking a bite from her lunch. It was finally lunch break and the two were sitting in the cafeteria like many others, quickly trying to finish their meal while Chaeyoung ranted on about the Art Club's president.

"YES! I mean, even the seniors made it a rule to not do so. I seriously think that among the batches that had to deal with these fights, we're the harshest out of all of them." The Literature Club president proceeds to keep rambling.

"But thing is... Isn't it hard to use your name in a pun?"

"I thought so too until that bastard actually thought of something."

"Then, to do that, he would've been thinking about you a lot, right? I told you, he freaking likes you. What person would spend most of his time just to think hard about some girl's name?" She teases her best friend, causing Chaeyoung to stop for a moment, laugh then continues eating.

"As if. Like I've said a billion times, 'Know thy enemy' and 'Keep friends close but enemies closer'. Thinking about the someone doesn't always equal to love, Eunhee."

"But what if we think about the fact that every time I mention it, your ears slowly turn red?" Her comment made the girl instantly cover her ears, also having a sense of regret for having short hair. "I already told you they don't!"

The longer haired girl laughs at seeing her friend in a flustered mess. The rest of their lunch break was spent listening to her rant about things that happened, including references from the past.

 

Once lessons came to an end, Chaeyoung speedily walked to the club room after Eunhee told her that she'd be at the library if anything occurred. She swung the door open, only to meet eyes with an upperclassman who lifted her head from reading a book to see the source of the noisy door opener.

"Oh. Hey Solbi-unnie. Early as usual, I see." She observed, making her way over to her own personal space. "We had a quiz for the last period. So, those who finished early could leave beforehand."

"Wahh... You're really smart unnie... But why won't you help me study?" The younger compliments, hands under her chin.

"Because last time I tried, you got so easily distracted about club and your anger easily emerges when you think about our rivals." The older bluntly replied before going back to the paragraph she was previously reading. The door opens again, revealing an upperclassman who was the same year as Solbi.

"Hey Wonwoo-oppa! Where's Jihoon-oppa?" He waves back before stating, "He mentioned going to the Student Council office for a moment. Not sure why though." Next to come in was their vice president, Jisoo, walking in with grace and a kind smile on his face. Moments later, the door practically bursts open and the youngest member stumbles in.

"Sorry hyung and noona! The teacher held us back a bit longer that he was supposed to and I had to almost sprint down the stairs. I'm lucky to actually come down in one piece at the speed I was going." He blurts out with his head down.

"It's okay, Seungkwan. Typical for a first year. Don't rush next time, okay? We wouldn't want to lose a member." Chaeyoung warmly told her only underclassman. Just then, a red-eared Jihoon enters with his hands over his face.

"What's wrong, Jihoon?" Jisoo asks their club's secretary. "N..Nothing.. J.. Just go on..." He stuttered a response, not wanting to worry the older male by not responding at all.

"Now that everyone's here, let's start a brief meeting before we go on to our own little activities." The president announces once the third year took a seat.

The club room filled with announcements, ideas and comments about the recent event and for the upcoming week. Other than the diss work, they discuss about works where they may need help or reviewing, giving tips to one another and settling to asking their teacher if nobody had a clue. They end the discussion about 45 minutes later; each deciding to do individual work afterwards.

"I'll be heading to the theatre!" Seungkwan announced as he rushed out. "I worry about that kid sometimes. He's always in a hurry. I just have to pray that he doesn't actually endanger himself, let alone those around him." Jisoo noted about the boy who was already on the run to watch his friends act.

 

Only moments later did they start hearing the same sound of running outside the door, which made them wonder if the boy forgot something. The door swings open, making a loud noise that startled everyone inside; a small boy slides in with another figure on his tail.

"HYUUNGG!!! NOONAAAA!!!" He cries out, lunging forward to his upperclassmen. "Oh. It's just you two, Chan." Jihoon says with a breath of relief.

"What's it about this time? And you don't have to hide behind the door, Myungho. I already told you tons of times that I don't mind your presence even if you're friends with the Art Club. I mean, Chan's the same and I don't ignore him." Chaeyoung reassured the Chinese boy. He quietly nods, shuffling in and taking a seat beside Wonwoo.

Once Chan sat next to him, Myungho mutters, "The principal.... She saw us but we managed to escape..."

"Again?"

"We were just casually practising a few dances in the garden like normal when the principal decided that she should pay a visit to the Gardening Club. We were thiissss close to being caught just cause we didn't listen to her orders from before. I mean, she allowed the Theatre and Music Clubs but not US? Good thing Jonghyun-hyung and Jongup-hyung noticed her from far and made us run right when she started yelling, 'What did I say about dancing?!'," Chan blurts out his complaints at the unfairness set on them; also never forgetting to mention his club representative's braveness.

"I feel bad cause they might have to hear her speech again..." Myungho sympathetically adds. Wonwoo pats him on the back, soothing the younger's worries with encouraging words. "Relax. I'm sure she's done by now so, how about we head there together?"

The young dancers nod and skip along towards the door with their seniors right behind. The second they open the door, coincidentally, the club across were also heading out.

"Yah. Lee Seokmin. I don't think our argument this morning was fully settled." Chaeyoung exclaimed as she briskly stomped towards the tall male. "Oh look who it is, Miss Short Temper. And I like I said before, we will never settle our fights."

They stand straight, facing each other with their fellow club members trailing behind. The young dancer races between them, "Hyung, Noona, can you guys NOT fight for once? It's hard seeing my friends argue so much," he declared, trying to stop them from doing anything.

Before either could try to throw any insults, a loud and rather strong sounding voice boomed from down the hallway, "Well, lookie here. Another fight about to happen between the two clubs?"

Heads instantly spun to the voice's direction and a panicked look spread across the students faces. The student body president, Choi Seungcheol, stood tall before sauntering his way towards the group that weren't moving as they knew, either way, they'll be caught. "And I don't want to hear the excuse about constructive criticism again, Lee Seokmin."

He was closer to them now, making few swallow the lumps in their throats. "Listen. I get that you guys have this tradition about fighting and stuff but would it kill you to lower your voices when you do it? Even the batch before weren't this bad."

Several mutters of apologies were made out to the president. "Good. Now, get back to your clubs and keep silent for the rest of the day, got it?" Seungcheol announced, walking pass the group, not forgetting to take a glance at Jihoon and smirk at the boy's nervous reaction.

The sounds of shuffling masked the murmurs each students had as they re-entered their club rooms, leaving the only two who didn't belong to stand awkwardly in their positions. "Back to the garden?" Myungho asks, receiving a nod from Chan just as they head back.

 

That night, after dinner, the two room-mates went to the laundry room at the designated time set for them. Just like every other student, they have to follow the schedule put up by the dorm head for times to wash their clothing so the room doesn't get crowded and no fights are ensued. Their short talk to the room ends with Eunhee's burst of laughter as she set down her basket.

"You guys got caught! And by the president! Oh my god, this is gold! How many times does that make??" The long-haired girl exclaims in the midst of her sniggers. Her friend could only pout at her friend's teasing, ignoring her question completely by opening the washer's door and shoving in her clothing.

Right then, the door opens, revealing two figures also carrying their baskets. "Oh. Hey, Yoori." Chaeyoung bluntly greets the younger girl. "Hi unnie." They carry on their own chores, neither talking nor fighting with each other; which was yet another thing the club members promised, never taking the hatred outside club activities, meaning they shouldn't quarrel in the dorms or if they met outside on school holidays.

The same situation was coincidentally taking place in the boys dorm as the Art Club's president was putting his and his room-mate's laundry in the machine when Jihoon stepped in with his pile of clothes.

"Wow. That's a lot. Did you have Track & Field practice?" The older male questioned, placing his basket down. "Yeah. Just yesterday." He replies, finally closing the door. As they waited for it to finish, the students spend some time completing their homework either in the common room or the study rooms.

The clock signaled 11 p.m and roll call began which later led to most of the students settled in their beds, trying to sleep so they can wake up early the next day, not wanting to be late.

Just like that, another Monday with the never-ending war between the clubs passes in the student's lives.

 


	3. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The presidents are called to the principal's office.

It was break time on Thursday when several clubs decided to have meetings. In the Literature Club's room, the students were currently discussing on their next work to send in as Saturday morning was their deadline, meaning they had a little more than a day left. They sat at the round table placed in the middle of the room, specially bought for meetings like this.

"So, since Jihoon-oppa did it last week, anyone else want to volunteer? If not, we'll follow the order and Solbi-unnie will go next. Make sure to send it in on time, okay?" The president announced and when no one mentioned anything else, they settled for her decision.

They slowly headed back to their separate areas, continuing their own works or sneaking a nap at their seats. Minutes later, the silence broke when the door opened, and standing at the doorway was none other than their guidance teacher. He walks straight to the president and with a blunt tone, he states, "Chaeyoung-sshi. After classes, at 3.30 p.m sharp, you must be at the meeting room. No questions and no companions. Am I clear?"

"Yep!" She quickly nods, slightly confused, before he walks back out. Their teacher wasn't necessarily strict rather, he just lacked showing his emotions to the public, resulting in him having a stern image.

 

The same situation was taking place in the Art Club's room as well. "I'll be sending in mine this week, right? You volunteering to do it last week left me more time to think of the perfect piece." Soonyoung gesturing the president during the very similar meeting held as they sat in a circle at the center of the room.

"Yeah. Don't be too late this time, got it?" Seokmin warns, remembering the one time the upperclassman nearly forgot to send in his art, only doing so at the last minutes and making the school magazine editors slightly pissed off.

The students were about to get up when the door flung open. Their guidance teacher bounced her way in as she said in a sing-song voice, "Hellooo my art geeks! Done with your meeting?" They nod in sync and she makes her way to the president.

"Good because I have some news to deliver. Seokmin-sshi, you, alone, need to be at the meeting room after classes, okay? Be there by 3.30 p.m." She receives a nod of understanding and heads out to her next class. The bell rings and the students leave their club rooms for class.

 

When the bell sounds for school ending, Chaeyoung walked out of class with her thoughts in a wander; why would she be called to the meeting room all of a sudden? Of all people? She stops by the clubroom, noticing the always early upperclassman working on her submission. There was still time left so, she grabbed a tidbit, eating it on the way to the room as she sauntered down the hallways.

As she slowly arrived at the room's corridor, she nearly cussed. What she didn't expect was for someone else to be there and that someone was the person she supposingly hated. Sure he looked pretty endearing under that lighting and in his surprisingly neat uniform despite being an Art Club member but she didn't let that distract her from despising the male.

"What are YOU doing here, Lee Seokmin?" She voices out, still pretty far away from the boy. "Oh. It's just you, Chaeyoung. I thought it was someone important. And for your information, the teacher told me to come here. Might I ask you, as well?"

"The teachers told me too." They now stood face each other, Chaeyoung having to look up since he was taller, voices preparing to throw an insult. "Seeing you up close like this reminded me to ask you something. Where were you born? I'm guessing the highway since that's where most accidents happen." She adds when she saw the chance.

Before Seokmin could counter her diss, the door to the meeting room suddenly swung open. On the other side, was their principal, a petite but strong looking woman, most likely in her mid 50s with her eye wrinkles and old-styled glasses loosely placed on her nose bridge. She wore a typical dull outfit; dark grey pants (so she can easily chase the Gardening Club) paired with a black shirt and low heels.

 

The two presidents immediately bow and politely greeted her as she eyed them quietly. She gestures them to enter and when the door closes, she asks them to take a seat. They settle for the chairs that are next to each other and face the woman, awkwardly adjusting their uniforms and fidgeting their hands that rest on their laps, watching her walk around for a bit before sitting down.

 **"** You must be wondering why I called you here but first, I want to reminisce a little about both your clubs. Long established and still standing strong. Always following the rules and making sure you have enough members. I remember first entering this school as a teacher; that little club 'tradition' hadn't started yet.

However, the year after I became principal, the Literature Club and Art Club decided to use the school magazine as a way to 'battle' each other. Confused me at first but I chose to ignore it as it wasn't so bad. Just a little competition between two completely different clubs. Until you two came along, causing so much mischief since last year, I think I might get a heart attack soon.

Now, moving on to the real purpose of me instructing you to come here. There's this..... competition coming up soon against the schools in Seoul. And I want the Literature Club and Art Club to participate, representing our school with your masterpieces. Pair up and make something to showcase so we can send it in to be judged. **"**

The principal ended her speech, Seokmin and Chaeyoung staring off with a blank and puzzled face. "W..What?" They both speak up, only receiving a suspicious grin in response. "So, it's like a club competition?" Seokmin asks.

She waves her hands, "No, no, no. This competition, which I will provide the flyer with later, requires pairs to create two pieces that compliment or match one another. In other words, an artwork and a literature piece." The presidents are bewildered, repeating the words, "What??" in confusion.

 

"I think I made myself clear enough. By the way, it's already been decided that the members of both clubs would do it and the deadline for submissions is the end of next month. Meaning, you have about 35 days to think of something." The woman confidently proclaimed.

Chaeyoung tries to discuss it further, "Umm... Principal, even though I would love to share my writing but I have to decline because I don't think any of my members could collaborate with those art kids."

"Me too. I have to reject this offer seeing as though we will never get along to participate." Seokmin commented, hoping that she understand. Instead, they receive a certain look from the principal. It was neither stern nor kind-looking.

"Oh. I never said this was an option. This right here, is an order from me. Participate in this contest, both clubs. I hope you know that I won't let you off so easily. I have already arranged for a certain punishment if you disregard my demand. Like I said before, you two are the worst batch coming from both clubs and don't think I don't know how your arguments have been getting more horrible lately. I will not hesitate at all since you are disturbing the other student's studies."

"But what exactly will we be punished with, Principal? Clean the toilets? Mop the hall? Community Service? Suspension? Just tell us." The Art Club president questions the many possibilities that he is willing to suffer through.

"We'll be willing to take on whatever harsh thing you might throw at us as long as we don't have to work together. Not only do we hate each other's guts but we'd be disappointing the past seniors!" The Literature Club president adds with a sound of desperation in her voice. There was silence for a few moments as they watch the Principal slowly reveal a devilish grin.

"Anything? How about.... disbanding?"

 

 

The screams of a young girl is heard from the rooftop of the main building, an area where students aren't allowed to access but plenty sneak up to let out their feelings. Just like this one.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! I HATE THIS SO DAMN MUCH!!!!" It's a surprise that they haven't been caught yet. Eunhee could only sigh looking at her poor friend as she continued letting out the tension that was stored in her.

"Done yet, Chaeyoung? I mean, we have get back sooner or later if you don't want to miss dinner." The said girl turns to her friend, slowly making her away from the edges of the rooftop to the girl who was leaning against the door.

"I just hate this so much! What the hell is the principal thinking? We're just arguing like usual and she decides a dumb ass competition where we have to cooperate is worth a disbandment." She angrily complains, silent for a second remembering the woman's words before they left.

_"I'll give you some time to decide first. I hope when you come back, I'll be hearing the decision that I wish for."_

She groans again as the voice rings through her mind. "What do I do, Eunhee? I can't let the members have to unite with those little shits. But I can't have us disbanding. I feel most bad for Wonwoo and Jihoon-oppa. The Literature Club is the only place they can let loose, after being judged almost everyday by those around them. The only choices is we both agree and put up with each other for over a month OR we both disagree and face the loss of our clubs forever."

Eunhee pats Chaeyoung's shoulder in comfort, giving her own thoughts as well, "Well, let's look on the bright side. You working together, gives you better chance to confirm your feelings for that particular tall president."

Of course, she receives an annoyed slap on her forearm due to her constant teasing. "Hey! I'm just speaking the truth." The latter mumbles words about how the truth sometimes shouldn't be said.

 

The news isn't told to the club members yet, even though they questioned the presidents during club activities on Friday afternoon. They kept it in as they fumed in anger but blank with confusion. Even when Chan barged in, asking why both presidents acted that way, he received no answer.

It was Saturday when Chaeyoung decided a walk around the school might calm down her mind. She passes by the study rooms filled with year 4 students, the library with students completing class assignments, the cafeteria where a few students were having brunch and the school store where she stopped by for a snack.

Her footsteps brought her to the field, noticing several athletes practising. Suddenly, someone calls for her and she spun her head to the voice's direction. Seokmin walked with a fast pace towards her.

"Finally found you. We need to talk."


	4. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two presidents decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much but..... here you go~

"Seeing the two of you together here, I'm assuming you've made a decision?" The principal asks when the presidents of the Literature Club and the Art Club entered her office after school on Monday. They look at each other, then back to her, nodding in approval.

Back up to last Saturday; Seokmin was wandering through the school grounds, thinking about the principal's order and when an idea popped into his mind, his feet took off; no longer walking aimlessly but on a search for the Literature Club's president. When he saw her roaming near the field at noon, he somehow stopped himself from calling her out immediately.

Okay, maybe the female student did look really attractive, especially with her casual wear of a hoodie and jeans, accompanied by the sunshine that made her short hair faintly shimmer. However, that didn't let Seokmin waver from his supposed-to-hate feelings. He called her out and walked over.

They finally came to a conclusion when their talk continued after they managed to snag one of the individual study rooms from a year 4 student.

It was silent at first, until the Art Club president spoke up with two words, "Just act." She questioned about it, interested in his suggestion.

"We'll just act, okay? We deeply detest one another, so the best and only way we can last doing this stupid competition is by acting the entire time. I know how you feel about disbanding, I feel bad too. The members obviously love the club so much. They have no other way to express their feelings. Sure, some of us have a second club to go to but it's just not the same."

Her mind wanders for a second, the faces of a few members appearing in her mind. "Even though I really loathe you, I agree. It hurts my heart thinking about how the members will be if we disband."

"So, I think we've settled on an agreement, then?" He asks one last time, earning a nod from the girl and they decide to tell the principal on Monday, leaving them time to figure out how to explain the entire situation to their club.

 

After leaving the principal's office, they make their way to the clubs, knowing that the rest of the students are probably preparing for their usual arguments in the hallway. Seokmin enters the Art Club's room, saying, "Everyone's here, right? Follow me for a moment." and gestured the members towards the Literature Club's room (because they have more chairs); they were puzzled as they follow in his steps.

Chaeyoung opened the door to let them in, telling them to take a seat somewhere near the already seated members of her club. Seungkwan hisses at the sight of the Art kids as Yoori glares at him in return. "Why the hell are THEY here?" Jihoon voiced out, a disgusted expression on his face.

"I'd like to know as well, shorty." Junhui commented, nearly being tackled by the boy if it wasn't for Jisoo who made him stay still. Seokmin loudly tells them to calm down and be quiet, bringing their attention to the presidents who stood beside each other.

He starts off with deep sigh, recollecting the words he had to announce, "SO. Long story short. The principal wants us to enter a competition where we have to pair up with the opposite club."

A chorus of shouted _"What"_ s, mainly coming from Jihoon, Seungkwan, Junhui and Yoori, fill the club room, making Chaeyoung yell at them to keep down the volume. Once they managed to hush themselves, she continues to add, "Deadline is the next month so, let's just solve the explanations quickly, got it?"

The students mumble several incoherent words before nodding at the presidents. They take turns making the situation clear enough for the members. Telling them about the competition, how each pair has to submit an artwork along with a literature piece and lastly showing that the pairs will be decided by a drawing lot, Seokmin pulls out the names for his club and vice versa for Chaeyoung.

"Hold up. Hold UP! Why did you agree? You KNOW how we hate each other and the tradition history thing from the seniors but why did you guys still accept the principal's stupid offer?" Soonyoung asked so fast, it's a surprise they actually understood him as they frowned slightly before Chaeyoung gave him the answer.

"In her words, it wasn't an option, but an order. She threaten to disband both clubs, okay? What other choice did we, as the presidents, have?" The room went silent for a while. It wasn't until Seokmin broke the silence to continue talking. "Listen. We know how much one loathes the other but it's just for about a month; just act it out, got it?" He calmly states. Again, only nods were received, allowing him to start the drawing. "Great. Now, we'll start pairing up, okay?"

 

He reaches his hand in the hat he borrowed from his classmate, pulling out the first piece of paper and as he unrolls it, he announces the first person chosen. "Yoon Jeonghan!" It was Chaeyoung's turn as she fumbles with the rolled up paper in the box she previously kept in her desk.

"Your partner is......Hong Jisoo!" At once, the two year 4 students shyly glanced at each other, wondering if it was fate that brought the two eldest members, who were also classmates and vice presidents of their respective clubs, together as a pair. They were lucky the others weren't paying attention to them because eyes were stuck to the presidents when they took out another pair.

"Kim Mingyu!" "And his partner.... Jeon Wonwoo!" The latter could only form a blank-minded expression on his face; his partner strangely clapping at the announcement which in turn, he receives a questioning look from Soonyoung who's name came out next.

"Soonyoung's partner is.... Ahn Solbi!" The two took a quick look to the other, exchanging a bewildered look, mainly because they barely knew each other and from what other people say, Soonyoung and Solbi are considered total opposites; one being a complete chatterbox and the other being quite an introvert.

When Seokmin's name was the next one chosen, the name Chaeyoung pulled out made her grit her teeth at the horrible coincidence trying to announce it. "Your partner is..... Me." She proceeds to toss the paper a bit more violent than the ones before; simultaneously she hears him mutter "Great..." in a depressing tone.

The following name was the Art Club's youngest member, Park Yoori and partnering alongside her was the Literature Club's counterpart, Boo Seungkwan. Immediately, the two students shot up and glared at the opposite party. "I can't believe I'm pairing up with this little kid." Yoori complained.

"Little kid? Yah! We're the same age you ungrateful little-" Seungkwan's insult stopped halfway when the vice president decides to cover his mouth and at the same time, the Art Club's vice president was stopping Yoori from saying any more. Although that didn't end the exchanges of mean looks between the two year 1 students.

"Then that leaves Wen Junhui to pair up with Lee Jihoon." Seokmin concluded, the said people groaning in annoyance along with mutters of words like "I hate the shorty," and "Dumb art kid,". The meeting between the clubs finish with an agreement to start paired works the next day.

 

 

 

A rather familiar yell of frustration comes from the Art Club's room on a not-so-peaceful Friday afternoon, ringing through the hallway outside. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! How am I supposed to act nice with the person I despise who also can't seem understand my ideas at all?!" Yoori shouts out, almost ripping her hair out.

It's been about 4 days; the Art Club and Literature Club members have yet to get along properly and complete the drafts to their contest submissions. Each day, the students gather in either one of the club rooms, sit in pairs and from after classes end to before the sun sets, they TRY discuss on their works but by the time they have to go back, they give up and decide to continue the day after. Which led to the cycle repeating.

Which also led to the outburst of the young girl. "Relax, Yoori. You're not the only one with troubles." Solbi mentions, looking at Soonyoung who sat lazily in the chair in front of her.

"Though Jisoo and Jeonghan have been so calm this entire time. Have you guys gotten to any progress done?" The latter comments, ignoring the girl's annoyed stare. "Calm but we still haven't thought of much." The long-haired vice president answers with his partner shaking his head.

"Wonwoo-oppa? Mingyu? Got anything?" Chaeyoung directs the question to the tall males who sat near the window. As if with confidence, Wonwoo boldly states, "Quoting from a Shakespeare masterpiece, Hamlet, Act 3, Scene 1, Line 96..... No." The Literature Club members realised how bored the boy must be to suddenly quote Shakespeare as the other party were puzzled about him.

 

The door suddenly flies open and in entered Chan with his shoulders down and a frown on his face but when he raises his head, the sight in front of him, shocked the poor boy. "W..W..What?"

"Oh. Hey Chan! Alone today? Where's Myungho?" Seungkwan asks, though Seokmin was the one to answer, "One of our teachers made him stay back after class. Something about his Korean studies, I guess."

"Y.Yeah. But hyung, noona.... Why are you guys in the same room?" The young dancer questions. He receives a unison sound from the majority saying, "Don't ask." Though after holding back from talking too much, Mingyu HAD to explain it briefly.

"In the President's words. Long story short. The principal wants us to enter a competition where we have to pair up with the opposite club and the deadline is next month." Jisoo decides they might as well talk, continuing his commentary. "It's been day 4 and none of us have gotten anywhere near the prompts." Along with it, they let out a sigh.

Chan takes a seat near the door, facing everyone with a hand to his chin as he suggests for them to become acquainted with each other before thinking of ideas. The pairs look at each other, exchanging a disgusted look then, giving the year 1 student a confused expression.

"You know, break the ice. Well, our club's vice president, Jongup-hyung, once said that you have to get to know about something before actually taking action. Like in dance, you have to familiarize yourself with what the song is like then, you can create a choreography with feeling to it." Chan advises, again making sure he mentions his club's member.

He continues to give a more precise suggestion. "For example, you're in pairs right? Instead of cooping all together in here, spend time separately with your partners and slowly figure out everything, or at least almost everything, about the other person. I bet after that, everyone will create amazing submissions!"

 

They stare at him, still dumbfounded by the boy's words. Jihoon breaks the quiet aura with a wonder of his, "Wow, Chan... You're the youngest of all of us. How are you able to speak like that?"

"Young but with a mature mind." He responds with a confident smile. "Umm... Why are you here again, Chan? Did the principal give you guys a hard time?" Chaeyoung attempts changing the subject.

Chan opens his mouth only to close it back again before exclaiming, "No! Even though I did want to rant but you guys need to solve this ASAP. So, don't worry about me, I'll just go talk with the Music Club members or try chat with the student council." He bids farewell and sprints out the door, the sound of his footsteps running through the hallway could be heard.

The Art Club and the Literature Club members were left in a daze, glancing their partners for a response whilst thinking about the dancer's proposition.


	5. Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend after their first week of 'getting along'.

After the ~~Gardening~~ Dance Club member's advice, several of them realised that it may actually be a good idea; which caused the two clubs to start discussing as they sat in a circle at the centre of the room. "So... We're gonna just follow what Chan just said, okay? Figure out a time and place with your own partners and we'll start from there." Seokmin announces.

"Okay but let's start on Monday. I've gotten too stressed this week and I think we need the weekend off. Besides, we still need to send in the works for the school magazine." Chaeyoung adds and the Literature Club students leave to hold a meeting in their club room.

Their meetings ended quick as usual. Yoori was next to submit a piece for the Art Club and their rival club's had Jisoo volunteering his writing this week.

 

That Friday night, the Literature Club president muffled her groans with her pillow as she tried gaining attention from her always un-interested room-mate. "If you want to say something, just let it out." Eunhee stated, continuing her routine to tidy up her belongings.

She mumbles a "But you don't seem to want to listen." and received a sigh in response. "When do I ever WANT to?" The latter's teasing question made her friend pout. "Okay. Okay. I'm kidding. So, what's up this time?" Eunhee asks again, sitting down on her bed, opposite to the other's.

"Chan barged in when we were having pair discussions. He ended up suggesting we hang out separately to get inspiration and I don't think I can survive even a second alone with that bastard." Chaeyoung blurts out, the last part especially faster and louder than the previous one.

Her friend chuckled at her despair. "Bastard? I think you mean a guy you might like and might like you back." She says playfully, meaning to be another one of her teases about the girl's uncertain feelings.

"I said enough of that! I don't like him and he doesn't like me! Done! End of story!" She angrily exclaims before dropping her head to the bed. Chaeyoung could hear Eunhee utter, "Sure.... If you say so. But always remember my words, rivals can turn into lovers." and she tossed one of the throw pillows (its name serves its purpose) to her direction but was unsucessful as her room-mate speedily dodged it, followed by a laughter at her failure.

The night comes to a close, each of the club members deep in their thoughts as they attempt to fall asleep. Being in one room together was already a challenge, how exactly are they supposed to spend alone time with people they 'hate'?

 

 

On an early Saturday morning, the Literature Club gathered as Jisoo submitted his poetry under the pen name, Joshua, for the school magazine. "Early as usual, Literature Club. I like that. Very punctual unlike a certain student, whose name I won't reveal but his family name may in fact be Kwon." The head editor, Minwoo, comments as the vice president hands it in, making Chaeyoung, Jihoon and Seungkwan smirk at the praise.

"Well, we are in fact early risers. I'm assuming the Art Club wake up pretty late if their tardiness every time is the case." Solbi states and the group of students make their way out of the school magazine's office. They slowly sauntered down the hallway, heading out to field's direction. They had planned to do a little talking together while not so many students were around. A little bonding session, you could say. Their feet brought them to the slope that separated the hall and the field, sitting down on the slightly damp grass and feeling quite grateful that they remembered to wear track pants, not wanting to dirty the nicer pants.

Chaeyoung, Jisoo, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Solbi and Seungkwan sat in a short silence as they gazed to the sky. Morning views are one of the best scenes in life and at that moment, it felt like the stress from dealing with the Art Club members faded into the thin air.

"This is so calming after that rough week." Jisoo was the first to talk and the rest lazily nodded along. "Okay. Serious talk, Chaeyoung, do we really have to take Chan's suggestion? Can't we just wing it? Like, does it really matter what we send in?" Wonwoo questions.

The president let out a sigh. "Yeah... I wish we could wing it but from how the principal was talking to us, it seems like purposely losing will only cause more trouble to the clubs." She dissapointingly says.

"Guess we really do have to act, huh?" The youngest member mentions, still enjoying the breathtaking view. "Come on, don't be all moody like this. I said it before remember? Just a month. Put up with this nonsense for less than 30 days and we'll be done with everything." Chaeyoung tries encouraging her club.

 

 

"Aww.. Look at the writing nerds spending their morning time together~ How disgustingly sweet." A voice from their left calls out and when they looked over, the serene look on the Literature Club members' faces turned sour.

"What do YOU want, Choi Minki?" Jihoon hissed at the voice's owner. A slim looking boy stood confidently, staring down at the students. A well-known student, who goes by the title as Astronomy Club's president and beside him were two of the members. "Nothing much. Just wondering what the useless club is doing. Thinking of the next horrible thing to write?" He mocked the six students, laughing along with his subordinates. "Just go away, Minki."

"Is that anyway to talk to your senior, Chaeyoung-ah?" He countered. Suddenly, when his mouth was about to open to throw more sharp words, they sensed a presence from behind and a slight shadow covering them. The three spun around and took a step back.

There, Seokmin, Jeonghan, Junhui, Soonyoung, Mingyu and Yoori were standing with straight backs and faces. It scared the three as the average height of the Art Club were among the highest in the school (Basketball Club had the highest score), hence the slight towering over them.

"Excuse me, Minki **-hyung**  but only  **we**  can insult these idiots." Seokmin claimed with a stren voice, nearly making the Astronomy Club's president flinch, especially when the tallest of them inched closer.

Minki turned back to the 'writing nerds' and saw their sly smiles. Knowing that they've just been trapped by the two rival clubs, he scoffs and quickly took off to the main building's direction. "Guess the art kids can wake up early." Solbi mumbles once they're out of earshot.

The 12 students stared awkwardly for some time. "Hey.. So.. Um.. Thanks for that... Even though you were still insulting us." Chaeyoung utters with small breaks in between. Her counterpart could only rub his nape as he softly said, "It's nothing much..."

Maybe the Literature Club and the Art Club  **could**  get along.

 

Just like what Chaeyoung had announced, the pairs started spending time alone together, starting Monday until the deadline day, following their on timings and locations.


	6. Information Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literature Club and Art Club members getting to know each other.
> 
> (aka JiHan, Meanie and 2So [Soonyoung x Solbi] trying to get along)

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

It was the afternoon once their classes were over and instead of going to the club room for club activities (and maybe a little Monday quarrel as usual), all the members headed to different places in the school, trying to get to know their partner or doing their own work.

Luckily, since Jeonghan and Jisoo were classmates, it was easier for them to plan their meetings. As he placed several workbooks into his backpack, the Literature Club's vice president noticed a few long strands of hair dangling in front of his vision. When he looks up, he nearly fell off his chair realising how close Jeonghan's face was.

"What's taking so long, Jisoo? We have to hurry if we want to get seats." He says with his head tilted. The latter apologies, quickly stood up and along with his partner, they made their way to the school's library. As the two were year 4 students, they couldn't waste too much time without studying so, they came to a conclusion to study at the library as they got to know one another. The walk was pretty silent, both too timid to speak a word. The moment their feet touch the ground floor, a yelling sound was heard, though it wasn't the voice they've been too familiar with.

 

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO TROUBLEMAKERS!" They hear when they reach the hallway and immediately it was like a gust of wind blew past them.

Two boys, Jo Kwangmin and Jo Youngmin, known by all the students as the twin prankers, were being chased by the student body vice president, Yook Sungjae, whom everyone knew to act professional but will look like a goofball when someone (usually the twins) messes with him. Just then, Seungcheol appears beside the two who could only stand still by the stairs, not knowing whether it was safe to enter their battlefield. In an instant, the twins who were running, stopped in their tracks, facing the president with a poker face, pretending they did nothing wrong.

"I'll let you off easy. Go and clean up the mess if you don't want to end up in detention." He states with his always strong voice. When the twins walk away, shoulders down at the fact that they got caught and with Sungjae following right behind them, Seungcheol turned his direction to the pair. "Sorry about that Jeonghan, Jisoo." He apologetically says. "It's fine but what was that about?" The latter asks.

"Well, just the usual pranks. They thought it would be funny if they stuck sticky notes all over Sungjae's desk in the student council office. They put it everywhere. On the surface and inside all the drawers. They even wrapped his stationary with it. Which makes me wonder why they don't put that effort into studying instead." Seungcheol explains briefly, making the two nod in understanding.

He stares at them for a moment, claps his hands and blurts out, "Ah! So I guess what Jihoon said was true, huh? You guys working in pairs and all. Wow, he must really hate this. I would love to talk with you guys but I should go back, check the twins and make sure they don't do any more damage."

The president swiftly turned his heel, walking straight towards the student council's office. The two club vice presidents were left in a slight wonder when they realised that he had just mentioned the Literature Club secretary's name, but brushed it off assuming it was something normal.

 

 

Soon, Jeonghan and Jisoo continued their stroll towards the library, where luck truly was on their side because not only did they get seats, but they managed to grab the last available individual study rooms. (Individual but normally can fit 2 or 3 people) "So... Talk or study first?" Jeonghan asks, receiving a shrug in response. "I'm not even sure what we should talk about." They blank out for several seconds then, took out their workbooks.

The two somehow easily got along, maybe it was because they were the members who were rarely included in the arguments and diss-making. Also, they were always streamed into the same class. They knew the basic things about each other but nothing else.

While multitasking, Jeonghan became acquainted with Jisoo and vice versa. Hobbies (Turns out Jisoo loved to play guitar but couldn't bring his instrument to the dorm. Instead, he occasionally plays the one in the Music Club's studio), favourite sports (Coincidentally, they both enjoy a game of football) and a bunch of other random info. Jeonghan found it funny how the poet loves kiwi flavoured ice-cream but hates the colour green and Jisoo found out that the other male doesn't really like candies when he offered one; somehow he found his preference rather cute. Their talk when on for so long, sometimes they'd forget to do their work, too engrossed in their partner's voice.

 

The sun was setting and when Jisoo took a glance at the long-haired boy, he ended up gazing at how the orange sunlight made him shine and look somewhat majestic. When his hair fell from his ears to the front of his face, the Literature Club vice president had to keep his hand back as he almost went to push it back for him.

It was time to head back so, they start packing up. Jeonghan noticed how his partner would gently keep his books away, almost staring at the latter's detailed hands, with his itching to touch them. As they walk towards their dormitory, there was no longer an awkward silence. Instead, they could easily exchange words and questions about one another.

Each were very curious about their partner, and bit by bit, enchanted by the other's traits and habits. "The library tomorrow?" Jisoo asked before the latter headed to his room, silently hoping for it to be a regular thing.

The slightly older male nods and a smile crept up both their faces.

 

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

 

A head pops in Year 3, Class 2's doorway during third break on Monday. "Yah, Mingyu! What are you doing here?" Junhui calls out the tall boy who still stood outside the classroom and made everyone, mainly the girls, turn their attention to one of the most popular boys in the school.

"Umm... I'm actually here to talk with Wonwoo-hyung." He answers in a calm tone. The said boy raises his head and locked eyes with the one calling him. He points to himself to make sure and when the younger male nods, he stands up from his seat, leisurely walking out.

"What is it?" The older male asks immediately as they stood outside. "Well, we have to spend time together today but I have some club activities after classes. So, I wanted to ask if you're willing to wait? We can hang out afterwards till like, dinner?" Mingyu explains, slightly flustered.

He blinks as his thoughts processed for a moment then, nodding in response. "Sure." The latter's face beamed with a smile at his answer. "G.Great! Then, can you meet me at the hall? Practice starts at 3.30 so, you can come around an hour later because we should be done by then."

"Okay." Wonwoo bluntly responds and the younger bids farewell before heading back to his class with a huge grin on his face. He nearly got interrogated by his classmates when they saw him being so joyful; though the boys were weirded out, the girls were more than happy seeing their giant sunshine in a good mood.

 

 

When the bell rang, Wonwoo took his time when tidying up his study materials after knowing that he didn't have anything to rush for with Literature Club activities put on hold for some time. It was 3.14 p.m when he reached the cafeteria, hoping to grab a light meal and after he finished eating the roll of kimbap, he starts roaming the school grounds.

Slowly, his legs brought him to the hall and looking at his watch that showed 3.52 p.m, Wonwoo realised he was still a bit early. Though, he approached the main entrance anyway, hearing the squeaky sound of sneakers and repetitive thumping noises most likely from a ball, as well as a few girly shrieks of admiration.

When Wonwoo peered into the hall, he spots four tall male students, dressed in sports attire and running around the court as they played a game of 2 on 2 basketball. For a moment, as if by instinct, Mingyu took a glance at the entrance, instantly forming a grin on his face at the sight of the older male. The latter waves before gesturing that he'd be taking a seat by the bleachers first.

Just like that, the younger's energy that was almost drained away, straightaway replenished and he gained a fiery aura around him that got his teammate grinning as well. They decide a break is needed after playing a few more rounds so, the moment their team captain called for a 5 minute break, Mingyu raced his way to Wonwoo's side.

"Hey! You're early, hyung. Sorry I couldn't greet you earlier." He sits down on the chair right beside the older male. "Yeah.. I just had nothing else to do. And it's fine. How could anyone expect someone playing sports to stop just to greet someone. Especially when it's me." Wonwoo replied, the last sentence being a mutter that the younger probably didn't hear.

"Nothing? You don't have any other clubs?" Mingyu asks, and the latter shook his head. "I only have the Literature Club." He softly answers, thinking about the reasons why that was his only club. Just like Jihoon, certain people found him weird or unsociable so, he could rarely get along with other people.

Which is why the Literature Club meant so much to him, and the president knows it, resulting in the choice of non-disbanding. "Must be pretty boring sometimes, huh? I entered both Art and Basketball because I just couldn't give up either one. Both were a passion of mine since I was little." Wonwoo was about to part his lips when three large figures towered in front of them.

 

 

"Hi there! New friend of Mingyu's?" One of them asked. "At least introduce yourself first, Jungkook." Mingyu reminded. "Oh, yeah. Well, hey! I'm Jeon Jungkook, classmate and teammate of Kim Mingyu."

"Hi. Jeon Wonwoo. Year 3, Class 2." He says with his deep-voice. "Oh! Hyung! Sorry, that was a bit rude of me just now." He quickly says, lowering his head a bit but the older male only laughs it off, accepting the poor boy's apology.

"Choi Junhong." The one who was Mingyu's partner just now speaks up. "Year 3, Class 3 and if I'm not wrong, aren't you a Literature Club member?" He nods his answer and the former produces a shocked expression. "But Gyu's an Art Club member and I thought you guys were rivals and-"

"Long story short, we have to work together. Principal's order." Mingyu cuts him off and they form an O with their lips as a sign of understanding. By the time the third student introduces himself as the Basketball Club's captain, Han Sanghyuk, Wonwoo starts to wonder why they were doing so. It was weird to him that people weren't talking to him like they were scared. Was it because of Mingyu's presence? Or just because the others didn't fear for someone the same height as them?

His thoughts continue even when the four went back to finish their game featuring the ever so excited female students. The call of his partner minutes later brought him back to reality. "Are you okay?" The younger male asked when he saw the older male stare off with a blank expression. He quickly nods but directs the question back, "Me? What about you? You're sweating like crazy."

Wonwoo's hand swiftly grabbed a handkerchief that Jisoo forcefully shoved in his bag as the vice president always worries over his juniors. He begins dabbing the droplets of sweat that ran down the other's face. Mingyu could feel his face turning a deep red, flustered by the older male's actions.

"Oh. Why are you so red? Do you have a fever?" Wonwoo continues questioning. "N.N.No. It's just. uh. I guess t.the heat from playing b.basketball finally surfaced?" The latter stutters, a question more than a statement. He never knew that just by the touch of someone he admired, he could blush so easily. "N..N.Nevermind about that. Let's just g.go now?"

 

 

With another nod, the pair picked up their backpacks and made their way to the dorms. Along the way, they chatted about themselves, getting to know each other as what they were directed to do.

Most of the time, the younger would lead the conversation with the older nodding along and uttering short sentences. However, when it was Wonwoo's chance to talk about his interests, his face would light up, excitingly telling his partner with full passion.

It made Mingyu smile every time it happened, he was glad the year 3 student warmed up to him. He always thought of the boy as someone with a cold mask but he knew there ought to be something more when Mingyu once saw Wonwoo having the time of his life, joking around with the Literature Club.

When they entered the dorm, Wonwoo suddenly went quiet as he noticed quite a number of students in the common room; they spot a familiar pair separating ways. "Oh. It's Jeonghan-hyung and Jisoo-hyung." Mingyu pointed out.

"Guess they were also spending time together." Wonwoo muttered a response. "And, I guess that means, we should part too. It was nice.... getting to know you, Mingyu."

The latter nodded back with a smile. "Me too. We're meeting again tomorrow, right?" The older male turns his heel, about to head to his room before he nods back. He immediately scurries away, leaving Mingyu staring at him in admiration. This pairing up plan, wasn't too bad after all.

 

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

 

For the two completely opposite partners, there was a difficulty deciding where to meet. Solbi doesn't speak much and Soonyoung for once found it hard asking.

The bell rang once classes were over and when Soonyoung darted out of class, he spots a familiar long-haired girl walking down the hallway, alone. Knowing that it was his partner, he followed her without a word; once in a while greeting students he's close with or ones that randomly talk with him. Soon, they reach the ground floor and he notices that she was heading to the club room labeled 'Art Club'. She patiently stood by the door, waiting for her partner to appear. "Hey Solbi~" Soonyoung called out as he walked closer.

Her face clearly showed disgust at the former's cheerfulness. "Don't call my name so casually. We're only partners for this stupid competition so, don't take it too far." Solbi sternly comments.

"BUT as partners, we have to act casually. So, I'll call you Solbi and you can call me soon." He tries lightening up the mood with the cheesy line but her expression doesn't change. "Okay, sorry then~ Just call me Soonyoung."

He proceeds to open the door, entering first to show her the room. He points out each members area, ending with his. "So, where can I sit?"

When Soonyoung tells her to sit anywhere, Solbi looked around the room that was quite messy with art supplies lying around and artworks leaning against furniture if not hanging on the wall. There were hardly any places to sit, only 6 stools at each student's area.

It was a 180 degree difference from her club's room which had each member's area organised neatly; along with simple and clean furniture that the school provided. The Literature Club had lots of chairs, more than 6 at their centre table, one at each student's table and a few armchairs for when any of them wanted to nap.

After scanning the room, Solbi settled for sitting on the wide window sill, as how she sometimes did in her own club room. There was an awkward silence for a while, Solbi minding her own business as she stared outside with a pen and notebook in hand, Soonyoung thinking of things to say as he grabbed his stuff to bring and sit by her.

Them being opposites, resulted in the male student asking questions and receiving short answers from the female student. It was only simple and small things like, "Favourite colour?", "Interests other than writing/art?" and other normal things.

 

 

When he ran out of things to say, the Art Club member unhesitatingly asked by far the weirdest question the Literature Club member had ever heard. "Hey. If I put my hands together, which hand am I feeling? Is the left feeling the right or is the right feeling the left?"

She blinks a few times, registering what he just uttered as the boy looked at his hands then, back to her. In one swift movement, Solbi slung her backpack over her shoulder and quickly walked towards the door, completely done with dealing with his useless antics.

Before she could reach the door, Soonyoung grabs her wrist, stopping her immediately halfway across the room as he spilled out his expressions of regret. "Okay, okay, sorry. I didn't mean to. Just trying to break the ice so, don't leave. We still haven't done anything and it's only 3.30."

She glares at him then, softens her face as she sighed. "Fine but if I have to hear your life questions again, I won't hesitate to hit you with a chair." He loosens his grip, letting the both of them stand straightly.

Suddenly, the door slams open and two young boys were about to race in when they notice the pair in front of each other at the centre of the room. "Oh. Hi Chan! Hi Myungho!" Soonyoung brightly greeted the Dance Club members with Solbi gently waving to their direction.

"Were we disturbing?" Myungho softly asks, feet already backing away. "Not really." They answered in unison, making them glance at each other with a surprised expression. "Okay then. Never mind. See you guys later!" Chan exclaims and the dancers run back out, heading to a different person to rant to.

 

 

They stood still for a while before Soonyoung walked over to his designated area by the door. "How about this? I draw a sketch first, while you write something and we share opinions." He suggests, pointing to the sketchbook that rested on his untidy desk, filled with pencils, paints, charcoal and... fingerprint marks?

The male student sat on his stool first, quickly making a random outline from the top of his head. Solbi stood behind him, not writing because she was intrigued seeing her partner's fast hands gliding across the paper. Though, when something caught her eye, she couldn't help but comment about it.

"Wouldn't it be better if you lengthen this part more? It might give more impact." She softly says and in an instant, Soonyoung stopped moving his hands, taking a look at the section mentioned. "You're right." He mumbles and fixed it.

"Thanks for that but shouldn't you be doing something?" He asks, puzzled by the girl who was static behind him. "I already had a few done during break." She hands over the notebook that was in her hands, opening to her latest work.

Soonyoung's eyes sped through the words in just seconds when something made him pause. "It's really nice but I think this sentence here could be changed a bit. Maybe emphasise more cause it sounds a bit dull. Or maybe change the words slightly?" He comments, finger showing the said sentence. She stares at it, hand to her chin. When an idea pops up, she crossed it out and began writing a new one with her partner looking over her shoulder. "Here. What about now?"

"Yeah! Just like that! And maybe to match that, I could draw something like this." Soonyoung exclaims, sketching a doodle on a new page. Solbi eyes grew wide, adding, "Nice. It really suits it."

After realising that this was the only way they could work together, they began writing and drawing lots of outlines, going over them one by one as they giving opinions for the other's work. Sure, there was still a silence but it was different this time, no longer awkward but rather warm and understanding.


	7. Information Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literature Club and Art Club members getting to know each other.
> 
> (aka JiHui [JihoonxJunhui], KwanRi [SeungkwanxYoori] and ChaeMin [ChaeyoungxSeokmin] trying to get along)

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

"Listen here, shorty-"

"I said, stop calling me shorty, you piece of-" Jihoon growled back to Junhui and before either could finish their sentences, the sound of students chattering drowned their voices.

 

Ever since their Monday classes ended, the two have been having a non-stop argument about where they had to 'get to know each other'. Simply the thought of it made both of them sick. As they stood in the hallway, only one place came up their minds; the club room. And so, with angry stomps, Jihoon and Junhui headed towards the ground floor. "Literature Club." The former said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "And why must we follow your words?" Junhui snaps. Slowly, Jihoon raises his hand, pointing towards the Art Club's club room where Soonyoung and Solbi had just entered. He hears a groan from his partner while they made their way to his club's room.

When Junhui first stepped through the doorway, he felt pressured. How neat and tidy it was compared to his club's room made him tense, worried he might actually break something or worse, just graze against something. Jihoon had walked in first, going to his given area to place his bag and grab some writing material. Junhui could merely stand in front of the closed door, scanning the room before he settled to sit at the round table in the centre as he did when they announced the news. "So, what exactly should we do?" He asks when his partner sits down across from him and just as the latter utters a response, the door open slowly and in pops a head.

The pair were wondering why that person was suddenly appearing and he proceeds to explain. "Just making sure you're not fighting or causing any troubles~" Seungcheol says, mainly directing it to the shorter one. "Yeah right..." Jihoon mutters as the student body president leaves their room after one sentence.

Junhui glances at him briefly, suspicious because of his words and Seungcheol's appearance. Since last year, he's seen the two talking together once in a while which brought him to ask the shorter male a question. "How are you close with the president?" The Literature Club member's hand stops writing immediately and very slightly his neck and ears reveals a shade of red, flustered by what the former was asking but trying not to show it. "W.What are you talking about? W.we're not close at all!" He angrily claims.

 

 

 

 

After his partner quickly ignored him, the Art Club member shifted his eyes and attention to the sheets of paper on the table, all filled with words written in pencil and smudged slightly near the edges. He picks one up as the other male was busying himself by drafting some poems. One of the papers ends up in his hands as he lazily took a read, shocked at how amazing it actually sounded. "Woah. This is really nice." Junhui accidentally says, breaking the silence from before and making Jihoon lift his gaze towards the loud male. His nose scrunched before he mentioned, "You know, I wrote that."

 

The Chinese boy slams the paper down, surprised by what he had heard. "NO WAY! How could someone as devil-like as you, write such a sweet poem?? Don't be lying, I bet it was that vice president of yours. Joshua was it?" The latter sighs and puts down the pencil. "Jisoo actually, Joshua is his pen name. And yes, I wrote it. Hard to believe when all I've been sending in is diss work, am I right? Well, I'm more used to writing poems like that; deep meanings, sweet sounding and sometimes melodious, that I don't mean to brag but, the Music Club members once asked me to write a song for them when they saw my homework assignment. I did it one time and only that because even though it ended up nicely, I just didn't enjoy writing lyrics as I did with poems." Jihoon calmly explains before picking his stationary up to continue writing.

 

"Really?"

"Yeah... In fact, most of my club's members are like that. They write amazing stories, poems and playscripts but the only ones who see it are ourselves and the teachers. If we're lucky, the Theatre Club might ask to look at the playscripts."

A slight pitiful feeling washed over Junhui. He also felt an understanding to the former's words. Even for his club, everyone created beautiful artwork but no one is there to acknowledge it as just the disses are the ones seen by other students. He unknowingly mumbles an apology for calling him short earlier to which his partner replied with his apology. With the silence starting to take over again, Junhui mutters a few words before he begins to draw his outline, realising he wasn't doing anything from the start. "You're actually... really cool."

"You are too."

 

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

 

In the cafeteria, two year 1 students were sitting across from each other and with a dark aura enveloped around them, they look at each other with a sharp glare; pissed off about their partner like it was day 1 all over again. Not many students were around them which made it perfect if they were to fight as they wouldn't be disturbing anyone. Seungkwan and Yoori continued to look at the other with a scowl. The only reason they ended up in the cafeteria was because they couldn't simply decide a place and the ones they did think of were taken by their fellow club members.

"I still can't believe that we have to work together. You and I don't match one bit." The Art Club member mentions. Her partner scoffs, "You think I didn't notice that? I mean, I obviously don't have your short temper." The two bicker as usual, though once in a while exchanging information; precisely like their seniors, they talk about favourites, interests and anything from the top of their head.

As they were beginning to debate over pizza toppings, something, or rather someone, caught Seungkwan's eyes, making the young Literature Club member stand up as he waved his hands; he shouted, "Hansol! Over here!" The boy with headphones hung by his neck who recently entered the cafeteria spun his head to the voice that called him. Spotting his friend who had his arm frantically waving, he waves back before heading over. "Hey Seungkwan."

 

 

Yoori froze when she noticed the figure that stood before her while the year 1 students chatted. "Yah, Sol. You were about to sleep again weren't you." Seungkwan playfully teases. "Nah. I just woke up actually. I was going to grab some food before going back to the dorms." With that, Hansol departs to the front of the room to buy some snacks, yawning widely during the process. As Seungkwan watches his friend, he felt a slap on his forearm and turned to find a confused Yoori. "Mind telling me how you seem close with Mr. First Place?"

"Woah. I didn't expect you to be the kids who call him that. Though truthfully speaking, I met Hansol when I accidentally kicked him while he slept under a tree during Orientation Day. Then, yeah, friends. I didn't find out till after the first exams that he was a genius and I got mad because if that's how high his grades go, he should be tutoring me and why am I telling you all this?" Seungkwan blurts out and stopped after realisation that he didn't keep his mouth shut well.

"Partner bonding, remember?" Right as the Art Club member finished speaking, the so-called Mr. First Place arrives at their table with a handful of snacks; mainly fried dumplings, kimbap, chips and soda. "So, I told you my business, what about you, Kwan?"

Seungkwan breathes a sigh and subtly pointed to his partner's direction. "Club activity. The principal forced us to cooperate with our rival club." Hansol blinks a couple times as he looked between the two and landed his last gaze to the girl sitting in front of him. "She's part of the Art Club? So that means she's the only girl then. Wow, a pretty flower among the thorns, must be hard on you." At his last statement, Yoori's cheeks flushed a light pink but it seems that the boy didn't notice. "T.T.Thanks... I guess..." She stutters a response.

 

 

They chat for a while before Hansol decides to eat back at the dorms. When he waves back to the partners, Yoori could only look down with her rosy face. "I.. I have to go too. We'll continue tomorrow, then. Okay, Bye!" She utters quickly and raced to the direction of the girls' dorms. Seungkwan smirked at her reaction. He looks at the direction where both had disappeared and grinned to himself. "Yup. I'm going to be the best wingman ever." He states as he made his way to the Theatre Club in hopes that the members were still there to comfort him.

 

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

 

Last but certainly not least, the Art Club president and Literature Club president were left to make a plan on how they would meet. Though after realising how both were quite busy, rarely having much free time, they could merely ponder silently. They managed to take in the small chances during breaks or after school before either one had other activities to attend to. It started off with Chaeyoung bringing Seokmin to her (and quite a handful of other students') favourite place to relax or let out their feelings; the infamous rooftop.

Seokmin let out a breath of relief when his partner didn't end up bringing him to a weird place. "I'm sure you already know but here it is. I usually come up here with my friend to let out feelings, do a little story-telling and we sometimes take a nap when the weather's nice. Like today for example." She blurts out, sauntering around the area. It wasn't too sunny nor too cloudy and the air felt quite fresh. There was a small gust of wind that made both students' eyes flutter, desiring to keep shut for some time. They leaned against the edge as they watched the football team start their afternoon practise. Little words were said as they were too calm to care.

That was, until Seokmin's phone blasted out his ringtone. "Yeah?" He answers after seeing the caller ID. His friend had reminded him to not be late for their class assignment meeting. "Guess, we'll continue this later." Seokmin muttered before leaving Chaeyoung alone on the rooftop. "Maybe..... I should take a nap." The girl spoke aloud to herself before moving to the shaded area where a bench was conveniently located. She gently shut her eyes, letting her mind run wild with imagination.

 

 

The next day, the Art Club's president suggested the two to meet up near the library and when Chaeyoung arrived, she was brought not into said room but instead, behind it. "I saw this place during Orientation Day and I just knew that it would be a great place for me to relax." Once again, they sat in silence, plainly exchanging a few questions here and there about the normal things. "Favourite colour?"

"Ew. Such a boring question. But okay, Red." She answers after they sat down under the tree behind the library, backs opposite to each other and they avoided eye contact, purely hearing the other's voice. "I like Black for some reason...."

"If we're asking normal questions then, what's your favourite food?"

"Hmm.... Almost anything chicken. You?"  "Anything with seafood. Especially squid." The relay of typical personal questions went on for 10 minutes before Chaeyoung had to leave; she promised to help Eunhee with her club activity, something about a small event they plan to do soon. After she left, Seokmin leaned against his favourite tree with a million ideas going unrestrained. Ideas for the competition, magazine submission and absolutely random ideas that he could create on a blank sheet of paper.

 

 

Days passed and it was Friday again. Another unproductive week was about to pass and neither partners knew what to do as the deadline for the competition grew closer. Until of course, one of them decided to use their last chance with a slight risk.

Which came to Chaeyoung wondering why Seokmin had called her out of her classroom all of a sudden during the first break. "Listen to this for a sec, okay? After school today, quickly change out of your uniform and wear some casual, comfortable clothes. Nothing eye-catching. When you're done, come meet me by the school hall." He leaves as fast as he came and left the Literature Club's president in a state of confusion.

"Maybe he's taking you on a date or something...." Eunhee suggests over lunch later that day. "Enough with you and your me-plus-him love talk. I have enough to deal with already." Her friend shrugs her shoulders, gesturing a "Can't hide from the truth" fact once more. Just like that, after suffering through a few more hours of class, Chaeyoung hurried back to her dorm room; she wore a pair of slacks and t-shirt covered by one of her loved hoodies and swiftly departed towards the school hall, noticing a few students she knew along the way.

 

When she arrives, she sees the familiarly tall and slender figure wearing a pair of tracks along with a sweatshirt standing casually as he gazed to the field's direction with his back facing the side of the hall. "Yah! Can you explain to me why we're here now?" Chaeyoung calls out once he's within earshot.

"Well, we have to 'get to know' each other, remember? Follow me." The Art Club's president answers easily; his feet point towards the back of the hall. "Lee Seokmin!" She shouts again before following his order and his direction. They quickly made it behind and to an area blocked by a few small plants. Seokmin stops in a sudden movement and his partner would've slammed into him if she wasn't practically shooting lasers through his back.

 

 

"Keep quiet about this but if you notice.... There's a little passageway here. It busts through the school's border and connects to the town right outside. Very little people know this so, keep it hush hush, got it, Ok Chaeyoung?" He clarified, pointing to a gap in the wall amidst the vines and leaves. "Okaayy... So, how do you know this?"

"Knowledge passed down from the seniors since a few years back. It's usually told between seniors and juniors who became very close friends without club activities. If I'm not wrong, it started when two year 2 students, Lee Junho and Lee Gikwang, spent their afternoon hanging out around here. They noticed a crack and well, 'accidentally' found a way to break through it which made the hole. And since they couldn't tell the entire student body that they found a way to escape school without the teacher nor the security realising, they decided to make it a secret that passes down each batch. I know from a year 3 guy last year. So, currently, in this batch, only he and I know about it. Oh, and you too which is why it's a secret."

The Literature Club's president listens intently as her partner gives his explanation; they scurried through the opening and in no time, reached the outer perimeters of their boarding school with the sight of the town greeting them. "Come on, this is only a small part of our escape." Seokmin mentions, waving for her to follow. After about an eight minute walk (or three minute run as what the boy proclaims), their footsteps lead them to a large building with ocean scenery painted on the front walls and all sorts of people going in and out. "And this is?" Chaeyoung questions, still confused from the moment that she was told to go through the escape tunnel.

"An aquarium."

 

 

 

The female student was surprised to learn that the place was free of charge, it had enough money from donations and sponsors to make it easily open to public. "Ever since the senior told me about the passageway, I tend to spend most of my free time out here. It really relieves my stress from studies and helps me gain inspiration for my artwork." Seokmin tells her as they walk inside.

The pair continued to saunter inside the building, letting go as they learnt more about each other. In that moment, they forgot about everything from their roles as presidents of rival clubs that hate each other to the competition where the disbandment of their clubs were on the line. They laughed, argued about small things and gradually, grew closer. Chaeyoung and Seokmin sat in front of the main attraction, the panoramic marine vista which looked like you were within the open sea, and silently watched the aquatic creatures swim past. A favourite of theirs, the stingray, was the first marine life they spotted.

Time passes and soon enough, the two students began racing back to their school as the day had already turned to night. And like the Art Club's president claimed, it really did take three minutes. They crawled back through the tunnel and parted ways to enter their respective dorms before dinner was over.

 

 

"Where were you? I was starting to think that for once, you were going to skip dinner, which is enough of a horror to me." Eunhee declared while her room-mate continued to eat up her last meal of the day. "I... Lost track of time?" She sheepishly replied and received a knowing look from the former.

"Question rather than statement, huh? It has something to do with Seokmin, doesn't it? I know you won't tell me but it's kind of obvious so, I won't ask anymore." She says and proceeded to re-enter their shared dorm room to finish up her work; she leaves the girl who finally lets out a sigh of relief.

The Literature Club's president finished having dinner and just as she wiped her plate, her phone buzzed for a notification.

 

 

 

  
_JS :_   _Umm... Hey. sry to bother but just wanted to remind u that u haven't mentioned anything abt the magazine submission for nxt week's issue. Did u forget it, by any chance?_

 

Chaeyoung nearly dropped her phone in panic, because only then did she remember that it was her turn this week and usually they would inform each other about the submissions but, since they didn't have a meeting at all the past few days, it never crossed her mind.

 

 

_CY : omg sry Jisoo-oppa. I didn't mean to. And yes, I'll b sending in smth 2morrow but I guess I'll have to finish quickly cus I don't have anything written yet._

_JS: Alright. Good luck then~_

 

The year 2 student speedily made her way up to her room, ignoring her room-mate who was luckily ignoring her too and picked up a pen and paper to begin writing up a new, short literary piece. However, for several minutes, she sat with a blank expression as she contemplated on what to write. Even after roll call, her mind was empty.

"What do I write?" Chaeyoung whispers, not wanting to wake up her friend as she quietly sat at her desk with the small light switched on and the stationary laying still on the desk's surface. Slowly, an idea arises in her mind and in an instant, her hand moves at a quick pace to scribble enchanting words.

 

 

 

When Seokmin came back to the dorm from his little get-to-know-each-other time with Chaeyoung, he was unpleasantly surprised to see his club's vice president glaring at him the moment he entered. "Lee. Seok. Min. Where were you? I asked around everywhere and no one knew where you were."

"Just took a little walk around school..." Seokmin shrugged as he made his way to the kitchen, noting the amount of leftovers from dinner. Rule 1 of living in the boys' dorm was, never be late for dinner unless you don't want anything. "You should be thankful that I, your senior, helped save you some food." Jeonghan mentions; he points to a plate filled with that night's menu, covered with a plastic wrap and the elder's name written on a sticky note on top.

"Thank you, my lovely hyung~" The latter responds, bringing the plate to the dining table along with a glass of water. "So, why did you need to see me?" He adds, stuffing the food into his mouth. 

"Did you really forget? The magazine submission for next week's issue. Ring any bells?" The elder answers and his junior nearly choked on his meal in shock, receiving a short scolding from the other about how he should fix his eating manners. "It's MY turn this week??"

"Yes. And I asked the other members individually since we didn't have any meetings this week and they all couldn't volunteer; mainly because of that competition. So, YOU HAVE to send something in." The vice president explains as the boy devoured the rest of the contents on his plate in a haste. With a nod of understanding, Seokmin's done with dinner and races to his room, taking out the oh-so-familiar blank sheet of paper to which he has to create artwork on.

 

Though once it's on his desk, he spaces out, puzzled over what he was supposed to do in a short time period. Usually, he'd plan it out through the week so he wouldn't rush when sending it in. Now, he didn't even have a draft to start with.

Minutes turned to hours as roll call was over and the Art Club's president still had no idea. He takes a look out the night sky and shortly after, a light bulb shines brightly in his head. Not wanting to disturb his room-mate, he takes all his art supplies and brings them to one of the study rooms he snagged before any year 4 students could. He sets up and begins an all-nighter to create yet another artistic masterpiece filled with vibrant colours.

 

 

An alarm clock rings, waking Chaeyoung up that Saturday morning and with her literary submission in hand, she steadily yet briskly makes her way to the school magazine's publication office. After obtaining the habitual compliment of her earliness from the head editor, she texts the vice president on her success to which he responds with a sentence of relief. She walks back to the dorm, only wishing for a nap after ditching sleep the night before.

In the boys dorm, a head is still stuck on the study desk when the door is knocked and opened by a year 3 student. "Seokmin?" Someone with a foreign accent calls out. He groans in response. "Lee Seokmin, wake up. Is that your submission?"

"Yeah. So what if it is, Junhui?" He mumbles an answer, body staying immobile. "Because if you don't send that in soon, we'll be getting an earful from Minwoo-hyung again." At the speed of light, Seokmin's head lifts up in alarm and his hands scramble to pick up his belongings. His senior reassures him that he would help clean up while the latter hurries to submit his artwork first. He yells out his gratitude as he sprinted across the school to make his way to that certain room. Seokmin felt glad that he was part of Track & Field; if not, his stamina would've long been depleted. He arrives inside the editor's room with only 30 minutes to spare.

"Great. You're here. I was starting to wonder whether Soonyoung's lateness got to you as well." Minwoo commented. The elder takes a look at the artwork the year 2 student was to submit and his expression changed from confused to amused in mere seconds. It didn't go unnoticed as the Art Club's president questioned about it.

"It's... nothing. Guess you'll have to wait for Monday." He proclaims with a winking hint. Seokmin would've asked more but his fatigue started to get to him and his main priority at the time, was to get some rest.

 

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

 

Monday rolls in rather calmer than usual. Maybe it was because there were no shouting students in the hallway during break. In fact, those students actually had nothing to shout about after seeing their representative's works that week; mouths agape as they stared at the following pages.

 

Under the pen name 'Jade' in the Literature Club's section, a short description was written.

 

_Light reflects on the ocean floor, creating a gleam that shine the water's surface, blinding with its white and blue shades. Powerful rolling waves show signs of life in the area. Diving down, various types of sea creatures make their way around the stretch of deep salty water. A school of fish swim speedily to their next destination for a meal, never leaving any behind; a fluther of jellyfish gracefully bounce up and down, taking their time in moving; minuscule critters jolt past every other marine being; crabs and starfish roam the sea floor, keeping a low-profile. A shining silver stingray swims alongside them, its movements are different compared to others making it stand out among the aquatic existence. Once in a while, a large animal makes its way towards the creatures that escape in an instant; the shark is searching for its new prey. In the shallow depths, the plants flourishes with the sunlight beaming down on them. The coral reef hides its owners as they take a rest. Deeper down, a mammal bigger than the one before swims in a relaxed manner; a blue whale and nearby, a family of dolphins play around with their guard up for oncoming dangers. The ocean is never ending with its deep channels and mysterious azure waters. It can be peaceful and it can be treacherous. However, one thing is for sure;_ _the ocean is full of life._

 

 

And in the Art Club's column, the pen name 'DK' was displayed along with a majestic water-colour artwork.

 

The previously blank sheet of paper was soaked in different hues of blue, from the darkest shade to the lightest ones. Streaks of white represented light shining into the sea and wavy lines depicted the underwater plants like algae and sea grasses. Blobs of vibrant tints portrayed the assorted marine life. Small fish, jellyfish and tiny creatures were scattered all over the painting. In the background, silhouettes of a large animal can be seen roaming around.

However, one seemed to take the spotlight with its signatured flat, silver-coloured base. It wasn't placed center but it was noticeable enough for one to know that it was intended to catch eyes immediately. The stingray looked like it was gliding across the painting, sporting a slight shadow beneath it as it passes the other aquatic animals. It's beady eyes looked somewhat gentle and longing for something.

 

 

 

Realising that for once, their works didn't involve any dissing was one thing. But it seems to not be enough as the two presidents were soon called to meet someone after school..... again.


	8. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the magazine submission? What are the competition results? And what impressions arise from the end of the torture?

The air in the room felt heavy, just like the day they first sat in the exact same seats. SVT High's principal paced behind her desk with a copy of this week's school magazine, glancing outside the room's windows; students were seen moving around, heading to their dorm, club or for an afternoon self-study session. Two club presidents fidgeted with their fingers and uniform as they rested in their seats, surrounded by an uneasy silence.

"Don't have to be so nervous." Her gentle-like voice broke the still atmosphere and made the students head rise to face her. "I was just going to compliment you because really, your submissions this week..... Amazing. Not a single diss in sight and neither did any yelling occur earlier, am I right?" She continues as she stared at the particular pages that contained the work that took away their weekendsleep.

The principal gives a suggestion to the pair to send their works as the competition's entry. "This is good enough to submit. It might even be good enough to win! Any objections? If no, then I hope you prepare it following the contest's format by the deadline." 

They're dismissed but the only thing that ran through their minds wasn't the principal's words or the competition. Chaeyoung and Seokmin glanced at the other before parting ways with a certain event repeating in their heads.

_"Was he also talking about our aquarium meeting....."_

_"She also thought about our so-called-date, huh...."_

 

 

The faintly cold and breezy wind messes the female students' hair while they stood against the rooftop's rail but, they paid little attention to it as they were only going back to the dorms afterwards; no need for fixing it much. They spoke no words as they watched their schoolmates pass by their view of below.

"Eunhee-ah......" The short-haired girl calls her friend who replies with a short hum. "I must be crazy, huh."

"Just noticed?" She gave a grimace of pain as soon as she responded while the former lightly slapped her arm. She gives a questioning look and gestured her hands in the usual message of defending her truthful statement. Chaeyoung slowly blurts out her worries.

"Well... First off, I stupidly sent in that literature piece, making every member in the club look at me funny the moment they opened the magazine. Everyone, including me, was SO confused. Chan came in and I thought he'd be all 'Did you guys stop fighting? Yay~' or something of the sort but, he also seemed baffled by the work we sent. Though, I AM to blame because I completely forgot that it was my turn and I had no other drafts to submit. I was in a rush but how could I..... for the first time ever, not write a diss? I've never not done so. This is the first time that I enjoyed writing a piece for the magazine without having to be all mean and stuff. And also not even thinking about the tradition thing. I just let my hands move.... The second thing-"

 

Once again, the girl lets out a loud yell out of frustration which shocked the other, making her flinch at the sudden action. "Sorry. I'm just so muddled right now." Her room-mate raised her brow. "Care to do a little story-telling on story number 2, then?" Chaeyoung looked back to the landscape in the distance, letting out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"It's supposed to be a secret but, I'm sure you won't care for it afterwards anyway. Last Friday, when you couldn't find me, it's because you were right; I was with Seokmin. We, or rather he, decided to have that little get-to-know time after school and it ended up dragging on till we were late for dinner. We sort of snuck out of school and headed to the aquarium, that I didn't know existed, in the neighbourhood. So, now I'm puzzled. We both submitted works that had to do with the aquarium..... And I'm wondering.... Why?"

Eunhee spills out a snigger at her friend's obvious question. "Ok Chaeyoung.... That's what I've been saying all this time. That boy, Lee freaking Seokmin, let me spell it out; L . I . K . E . S . Y . O . U !" She says with an emphasis on the last letter. The Literature Club's president's ears begin to redden hearing the former speak out her assumptions again.

 

"It couldn't have been more transparent that he has interest, if not a crush, in you. And it's also crystal clear that the feelings are mutual because YOU'RE making it noticeable as well. I told you when we first became friends, didn't I? You shouldn't try to hide the affection you had for the Art Club boy from day 1 of year 1 just because you guys have to follow that dumb tradition and despise one another. If you did, sooner or later, it'll come back more than ever. Now look at what's happening. You're going mad because you want to both accept AND reject what your feelings are pointing out."

 

The latter pouts, supporting her chin on the rail. "I forget how you tend to say deep things....." The long-haired girl lightly patted her friend's back in encouragement. "I forget too. Relax.... Before long, you'll figure out what to do...." Eunhee then urged the depressed girl to grab a snack, preferably a hot one, before heading to their dorm room and spend the rest of the day de-stressing; to which said student's face brightened as she skipped back in the building.

Eventhough Chaeyoung's mind was filled with club activites, the competition, the principal and Eunhee's words as well as the event that happened regarding Seokmin, she managed to sleep soundly that night after roll call.

 

 

The clubs decided to have a sudden meeting after school the next day. The Art Club's president tried to be the earliest in the room, but he was beaten by their treasurer. "Oh. Junhui-hyung.... How are you so early today?" Seokmin asks as he walked over to his area to set down his bag.

The Chinese senior explains that their teacher had something to attend to afterwards and needed to leave first, letting the Year 3, Class 2 students be dismissed 10 minutes before the bell rung. Moments later, the other members saunter in the room one by one and gather in a circle on the floor's center carpet.

"So... what's the meeting about?" Soonyoung speaks up with his knees to his chest and he swung from side to side in a playful manner. The president bows his head slightly and answers in a low tone voice. "I just.... Sorry guys... Yesterday, about the magazine submission-"

"Relax, Seokmin-ah. We, mainly I, don't really mind that. You're the one over-reacting. Sure, you missed a week without dissing the other club but does it REALLY matter? In fact, it was a nice change from all those negative-like artworks. Maybe now, some people might acknowledge our talents by you sending in that aquarium painting." The vice president soothly responds, taking the words right out of Seokmin's mouth.

"Yeah... Jeonghan-hyung's right. Sure it's a so-called tradition but, you don't have to apologize, especially to us, just for submitting an, might I say again,  **amazing**  artwork." Mingyu stated, patting his friend in comfort. The latter lifts his gaze, noticing the other 5 members smiling fondly at him with the words 'It's okay' written all over their faces. He mumbles a thank you before returning to the well-known leader aura he had.

 

"Okay then, that aside. Have you guys made any progress on the competition entries?" Jeonghan, Mingyu and surprisingly, Soonyoung nodded their heads as a sign that they've managed to pass another step to its completion. However, Yoori and Junhui could only purse their lips, catching the president's eyes as he raised his brows in question. The youngest takes the chance to answer first.

"We were fine during the little get-to-know but, that's literally it. We haven't started anything yet." Junhui then mentioned how he was also fine with Jihoon but the two couldn't quite match when it came to actually creating their entry. "That's fine. We still have a little less than 20 days? Just make sure you're not too late." Seokmin reassures them while giving a glare to a certain year 3 student when he uttered the word 'late'; the latter swiftly turned his attention away to the clubroom's window.

 

 

In the clubroom across from theirs, the Literature Club were discussing the same topic. Chaeyoung had rambled about how sorry she was for almost being late on Saturday, for sending in a diss-less literature piece and how she feels she doesn't suit the president role anymore; to which, the vice president calmed her down with his soothing words along with his honey-like voice that manages to cool anyone's temper.

"Chaeyoung-ah..... Don't blame yourself for all this, okay? We don't mind you doing that, you know? It's fine so, please don't leave. Think about it..... No one other than you can handle the duties of being a club leader." He asserted, receiving a couple 'heys' for the last sentence. "Guys, be honest. None of you know how to lead a group of 5 lazy kids. Some of which are older than you." They could merely respond by shrugging their shoulders.

"Thank you..... everyone...." She mutters, regaining her smile once again as she began to ask about the competition. "I'm doing pretty good. We've got a couple rough drafts to look over before starting the actual entry." Wonwoo explains with Jisoo and Solbi nodding in agreement.

"Not me though.... We don't even have a single smudge written." Seungkwan declared along with the club's secretary, Jihoon mentioning that he's been having a few difficulties. "Alrighty then~ Take your time. Even though this is all an act, we should still try our best to raise our school's reputation." With a cheer of 'Hwaiting!', the meeting ends and the club members part ways to either meet their partners and finish their entry or continue with their own activities (which may or may not include taking a nap on the clubroom's sofa).

In which case, Chaeyoung was free to unwind as her pair's contest entry was complete, allowing them to no longer meet each other. At least, it should be a good thing despite a sense of sadness washing over the female president.

 

 

Deadline for the competition had grown closer and thankfully, all 6 pairs of the Literature and Art Club combination have finished their entries with time to spare. They convened in front of the teacher's lounge to send it to their guidance teachers. "Oooo~ These are beautiful, kids. I'm sure one of you will definitely win!" The Art Club's teacher cheerfully said while the Literature Club's teacher's eyes stayed glued to the sheets of paper.

"I never thought you two clubs would actually get along." She adds and the students force out a smile as an answer. "Well, anything for the school," Seokmin remarked with his famous sunshine smile. The twelve students walk out the room and let out a huge breath of relief once the door closes, silently cringing at their friendly act; fingers curling and shivers rising.

"Ughh I'm glad that's all over. Now, I don't have to deal with that kid anymore~" Yoori stated with a glare at the rival club's youngest member. "Yah! What did I say about calling me a kid, you prissy little- Hyung! Stop cutting my words...." Seungkwan fires back but, the vice president stops him from going any further as the other club's vice president attempts to calm the girl.

"So....." The presidents are left shooting lasers out their eyes to the opponent. "How about to make the principal happy.... we lessen the disses by a _tad_ bit. Also, reduce the shouting in hallways." Chaeyoung implied, remembering the (sorta) old woman's threatening words.

"Deal."

 

 

 

It was just another average school day......      "LEE SEOKMIN!"

Okay... maybe a different kind of average if you're comparing to other schools.

 

The Literature Club president had just seen the newest edition of the school's magazine the week after their competition deadline. As soon as their meeting finished, Chaeyoung quickly grabbed the booklet that sat at the center of the table, flipping through the articles about recent news and events. At the sight of the Art Club's submission under the pen name 'DK', she erupted in anger once again. The Vice President attempted calming his junior though, it only worked for a short period of time before she tried to run out of their clubroom.

On the opposite side of the hallway, the rival club's president had been waiting for her call of frustration and leisurely headed for the door, preparing to open the door to greet his rival. His year 4 senior had ranted about how he didn't keep his promise and instead, continued the regular disses in his volunteered work to which the former merely responded with his bright yet mischievous smile.

However, neither presidents had expected to stop immediately at the door when they swung it open. Their club members had to grab them from behind to prevent them from falling forward after seeing the mess in the hallway.

The area of the hallway that separated the doors of the clubrooms was covered with paper cups; and it wasn't just cups but,they were in fact filled with water. Only two people were known to have enough time and effort to pull off the classic yet stupid prank; and said people were standing behind the wall nearby, snickering to themselves when they saw the students' reaction.

 

Then, just as predicted, the student council's VP arrived at the scene, yelling behind them, "YAH! JO YOUNGMIN AND JO KWANGMIN! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PLAYING PRANKS AT SCHOOL?!?!" Right on cue, the twins run away from Sungjae, hopping over their masterpiece of the week as they left the other on the opposite side, unable to pass without creating a mess. He continues to shout about how they couldn't escape for long and left the two clubs still in shock.

Chaeyoung and Seokmin glance at each other then, at the obstacle in front of their eyes and doorway. They exchanged confused looks before gesturing that trying to argue about the magazine wasn't worth going through the prank that still remained; making them reenter their clubroom and postponing the fight for another time.

 

 

 

An anxious feeling filled the air in the Literature Club's room. Time has shortly passed and the results for the competition from before has been announced, making the twelve students more nervous than ever. Sure, it wasn't something they looked forward to at the start but after completing their submissions, they felt the importance of their work as it was done with passion and joy.

The Literature and Art Club members sat closely at the center table, two laptops in front of them with fingers prepared to click that one button that will decide their fate. The results would be announced online, followed by comments about their masterpieces. The presidents glance at one another, nodding that they should do it; it's now or never.

With a click of the mouse, the window changes to the result page and at first sight, the entire room burst into cheers. Shouts of how unbelievable and shocking it was along with loud, repeated claps could practically be heard across the entire school. "You guys got FIRST PLACE! That is AMAZINGLY UNBELIEVABLE! I mean, YOU TWO!" Junhui shouted, hands flying everywhere; still unable to comprehend what they just saw. "Add the fact that this is a DISTRICT competition!" Seungkwan added.

The pair in question had to do a double take on the results and they still couldn't imagine that they had won the grand prize. The applause of the ten members eventually died down as the remaining two continued staring at the screen. Before the Art Club's president could say anything about how they should believe that their hard work paid off and it was truly an excellent work, the male suddenly jumped; he began cheering alone with fist pumps to the air and words of encouragement to himself.

"YOU DID IT, HOSH! I KNOW YOU COULD DO IT! I KNOW-" In the midst of Soonyoung's 'speech', he was swiftly forced to sit by his partner who was starting to feel the secondhand embarrassment. (She remembers what the Art Club members had to go through every day) "Congrats Soonyoung-oppa, Solbi-unnie. I knew you would get it the moment I saw your work on deadline day." Chaeyoung wished them as they took their seats so they could continue to check out the comments and everyone else's work.

 

As expected, the artwork and literature piece under the pen names Hoshi and Soul received a majority of positive feedback. The masterpiece had gained comments about how the strikingly polar works managed to compliment one another, making the judges pleased to gaze at it multiple times; they never grew tired of it. Solbi was yet to move and speak a word; she was surprised that the work she worked restlessly on achieved such a high standard.

After staring at the front page for quite some time, Jisoo suggested they check out the rest, making the secretaries (the presidents were too slow to get back to the laptop hence the change in position) quickly scroll to find their results. "Wow. Seokmin and Chaeyoung also got a prize, sorta." Jihoon mentions as he found another of their school representative's work, followed by Yoori's explaination.

"Yeah... You guys got into the honourable mentions category. As expected of that beautiful piece about sea life. I loved it so much. Glad you got some type of recognition." The Art Club and Literature Club members proceeded to survey the rest of the submissions, noting every comment from the judges to help improve more in the future.

 

A soft and gentle looking sketch signed by 1004 along with a lyrical poem under the name Joshua earned remarks for soothing the heart of the judges. They successfully created the perfect image for their theme of nature; one even mentioned how it reminded them of a very pleasant memory involving their loved ones and a walk outdoors. Wonwoo even stated that it was the epitome of how the pair's persona are pictured as; gentle and loving.

Right below it was a complete opposite creation made by the tallest duo of the rival clubs. The subject of sports was carried out stunningly with Mingyu's charcoal drawing of athletes in action along with Wonwoo's short drama on what usually happens with said people. A proud work of theirs you could say, after having spend nearly every afternoon at either the field or hall in hopes to gain inspiration for their work despite the older male's complaints of how cold it was and how he just wanted to lie down; possibly fall asleep.

The youngest pair's submission could be found a few scrolls later; it was impossible to miss the incredibly striking piece. Judges commented how it caught their eyes immediately however, it was a bit too overwhelming, causing them to lose some marks. The chemistry between their works wouldn't really be considered of high quality; it was okay though, not like others where there seemed to be no connection at all between the art and writing. "I guessed it. I mean, we are pretty much amateurs at the moment." Seungkwan adds when his partner let out a sigh seeing their comments.

Woozi's musical poem that paired with Jun's pastel drawing was quite an emotional combination. They didn't anticipate much but it was interesting for them to see the reaction. Some of the judges were smiling, laughing even at their joyful work while others felt a sense of sadness and mentioned tearing up a bit; it made the two quite confused because they found their work rather ordinary.

 

Arriving just in time, the door burst open with greetings from two of the Gardening Club members along with Mr. First Place as the clubs had shortly finished looking at the results of the competition. "CONGRATULATIONS SOONYOUNG-HYUNG, SOLBI-NOONA!!" Chan yells while running in. Minghao as usual walks in calmly, praising the twelve students with careful words.

The three enter the clubroom; the young dancer literally flattering his seniors in a rap while the Chinese male stood silently beside Mingyu and Seokmin. Hansol ended up in between Seungkwan and Yoori; he gave his friend a high-five before turning to the same-aged girl, saying, "Congrats, Yoori. Even though you didn't actually win anything, your art was pretty cool." She swore her face had turned into a tomato and she might melt any moment now by the compliments.

The Literature club room's door was opened once again but only slightly, enough for a head to peep in before officially entering. "I thought I heard yelling just now. Turns out you guys were celebrating, huh?" The student council president uttered. "Yah. Choi Seungcheol. We don't always fight."

"Oh, really, Yoon Jeonghan? Cause I distinctly remember just yesterday there were yells of frustration after school. And it came from the same places it always would." The older student recalls the event yesterday where he nearly caught them in the act; he was seconds late but nevertheless, he still scolded the students in their separate clubrooms. His eyes shift from his long-haired friend to a certain year 3 student who tried avoiding eye contact. He stealthily winks at the male before leaving them with a congrats.

"So... I guess... Bye?" Chaeyoung bids farewell to the Art Club members as the day began to end and they were to head back to the dorms. Seokmin smiles before waving goodbye, leisurely walking back to tidy up his room prior to dinner time.

 

 

The Literature Club and Art Club members could be seen with a joyful yet dejected aura; the colours of yellow and blue were clashing each other. Through dinner until nightly roll call, each of the members had their mind filled with a billion thoughts; most being about the competition results, the club and how the two rivals will be going back to their normal lives before the competition started.

They'd only be interacting with magazine disses, yelling in the hallway and glares across from each other. Even those in the same class will continue ignoring the other as always. It's just how they were fated to be. The twelve students lay on their beds after the lights of their rooms went off. Each student has personal impressions of the recent events and what were to come.

 

"She wasn't so bad now that I think about it... We at least disagreed at the same things," Seungkwan changed his position so his back was facing the ceiling and his chin resting on his pillow. His partner was the opposite as she bore her eyes into the ceiling, thinking about how her rival would somehow make her laugh with useless trivia. Yoori never expected for them to get along in that short time.

Jun sat up from his bed, his room-mate choosing to ignore the boy in wonder. "I didn't think the shor-; I didn't expect Jihoon thought the same about the tradition," he mumbles under his breath. Down the hallway, said Literature Club secretary was lying on his side. He silently flashes through the memories made in his mind.

The pairs did have fun creating their competition entries despite having the burden to hate each other as per history states. Wonwoo wonders as well just as he shuts his eyes; Mingyu was two floors up, no longer in his bed, but instead, sitting by his dorm room's window to gaze at the night sky with the older boy in his thoughts.

Soonyoung accidentally hits the back of his head to the headboard after flailing around in bed, attempting to get the rivalry tradition off his mind. "What if we-?" He mutters to himself in the dark. Far from the boys' dorm, Solbi rested her back to the wall of her dorm room with a book in hand but, for once, she couldn't read as she reminisces the competition preparations.

The Literature and Art Club's vice president were coincidentally mimicking the other's moves even though their rooms were across from each other. Jisoo had pondered in thought while overlooking the wall when Jeonghan also moved to lay on his left, similar to his partner. However, something more than the competition was on their minds yet they still recalled one another.

After brushing his teeth, Seokmin lay quietly in his bed. His rival club's president was doing the same after she briefly complained to Eunhee about taking her chocolate. The darkness of the night atmosphere made everything stop and allow them to focus on the prime memory, the competition. The memories recollected, making them create a mix of emotions despite being in bed. Just before their eyelids could flutter close, a single question runs through the minds of all twelve students.

 

"What if it wasn't an 'act'?"


	9. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The announcement that every student in SVT High has been waiting for. The School Festival.

The swishing sound of banners dropping at the hall, main building and dorms along with a scratchy noise of the school's broadcasting system starting up caught everyone's attention that Monday during the first break. Most of the students stopped their actions as they listened to the year 4 student clearing his throat over the microphone.

 

"Ahem. Alright. Goooood MORNING, STUDENTS OF SVT HIGH! This is your very charming student body president, Choi Seungcheol. I am pleased to announce.... It's that time of the year again... THE MUCH-LOVED SCHOOL FESTIVAL IS BAACKKK!!" Seungcheol's booming voice could be heard throughout the hallways despite the upperclassmen chattering in excitement over the event.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sure most of you are pretty ecstatic right now. BUT! For our confused year 1 babies, I will kindly explain what all this fuss is about. In two weeks, our school will be holding a five-day long school festival. Meaning, for that entire week, all students are exempted from regular lessons. The first two days will be sports focused. The track, field and ball games. More on that will be explained by your homeroom teachers during first break tomorrow so, don't think about running away that period. Day three and four will be the class and club booths. Again, your homeroom teacher or class president will be holding a meeting on that sometime this week. Oh, and the fourth day is an open day, meaning your family and friends can come visit but they have to follow the provided rules and regulations."

He pauses for a moment, purposely building up the tension. "And last but certainly, not the least. The school festival will end with almost every students' favourite." A sudden yell of 'Not mine!' could be faintly heard, coming from a familiar year 4 student just outside the door. Seungcheol chuckled at his friend's whining.

"Maybe not the vice president's favourite since the student body will be in charge that day. Without waiting any longer, I'm proud to tell everyone that the last day, or rather, night, will be the infamous Prom Night! A night to relax and release stress by partying the night away. And most importantly, eating food, not from the cafeteria! No offence cafeteria ladies. These next two weekends, students are allowed to go out of school to buy booth decorations and such or shop for some formal attire. More info on that will be written on the invitation cards the student council will be handing out on Friday. That is all from your remarkably attractive student body president. This is Choi Seungcheol, signing out."

 

 

The audio broadcast ends and everyone is buzzing with the sports options, ideas for the festival as well as the final night.

 

"Guys! What are you gonna join in this year?"

"I want to try volleyball since I did basketball last year."

"Great idea cus you should try to avoid basketball. Rumour has it, the Jo twins are planning to double team again."

"I'm going for gold in the high jump this time! Especially since the school's prodigy already graduated. Though Jimin will be a tough opponent."

 

"Should we do a cafe?"

"I bet every class wants to do that. Mostly, the year 1 kids."

"Haunted house is another typical choice."

"Oh! Remember the seniors last year held an auction for the popular kids' stuff? Dumb but brought a TON of profit."

 

"I wonder what the theme for prom this year will be...."

"Last year's summer colours were amazing, though. I have never seen that many bright colours in one room before and it didn't look so bad. I wouldn't be surprised it they did Autumn next to continue to theme."

"The real question is how extravagant Choi Minki will be with his outfit since it's his last year."

"Oh my gosh, I forgot my heels at home! Hope mum knows where I left it..."

 

The bell ringing silenced the teenagers as they made their way to class but it didn't stop them from whispering with one another throughout class periods. Most teachers let them off, already knowing what was to come after that announcement. However, those with the stricter teachers had to go from murmuring to sliding notes sneakily. Even after school, the bustle didn't end as students made their way to their own activities.

Some didn't even mind the two arguing clubs as they passed the noisy hallway. The first thing on their mind was the sports team announcement on Tuesday.

 

 

 

First break's bell rang on said day and the year 2, class 2 students were on high alert, awaiting their homeroom teacher to enter with the oh-so-familiar file with their names and teams written. The sound of the door sliding open made everyone stop their movements and shift their gaze to the not-so-young teacher leisurely walking in. Once she was behind her desk, she purposely straightened her shirt first as a way to raise the anticipation. A few murmurs for her to hurry up made her laugh. "Alright. I'm sure all of you are eager to hear what I have to say."

She opens the file, eyeing her students. "Before I begin, I'm entitled to explain the rules." The class filled with groans of frustration. "As most of you know, the sports event will be held on Monday and Tuesday. Students will be randomly separated into two teams, following our school colours; blue and yellow. Day 1 will be for track and field activities. You know, all those running and jumping things. However, this year, we'll be adding shot put. Day 2 will be the ball games. No changes. As pre-arranged, football for the guys, volleyball for the girls and basketball for both. There has been discussion for a mixed volleyball competition. Meaning if the female students are fine with it, it'll be included. All clear?"

"Yes!" They yell out, growing impatient with knowing their team for this year. "Relax guys... Okay. I'll be calling out Blue Team members first."

One by one, names were called, following with the teacher announcing that the remaining were Yellow Team members. A few cheers and whines could be heard. Those who were on the same team as their friends were already celebrating their victory while those separated from their group were on the verge of tears. Some even went up to the teacher to confirm their unbelievable fate.

"After school, Blue kids head to the hall and Yellow kids gather at the field. With that out of the way, info for the booths will be discussed during first break tomorrow. Please, don't be late if you want our class to win an award. Especially you, Koo Junhoe! I'm eyeing the Most Profit award so, I expect a ton of effort from you guys." Their homeroom teacher reminds them before leaving for her next class. 

 

 

Hours later and after a lot of suffering through class lessons, the last bell rings making the students of SVT High cheer in excitement. Already the school had divided themselves into their own colour team. Luckily, because of the principal's strictness, it never went to extreme lengths. It only went to the extent of reducing talk with the opponents. Unlike that one year before she took charge, the students had completely separated the school according to the colours; East Wing stairs were only for Yellow Team and the West Wing were for Blue Team; classmates halved the class seating and roommates had to change places temporarily. It was a mess of a year that nobody wants to repeat.

In the hall, Blue Team members were seated cross-legged on the floor, arranged according to their years and gender. "Come here, Eunhee." Chaeyoung calls over her friend as they sat down somewhere near the back of the line. "I can't tell whether I'm happy or upset that I'm the same team as you."

"Hey! I'm not that bad at sports!" The former defends herself but a voice from beside says otherwise. "Sure you're not." The rival clubs' presidents began their glare off while the other students were settling down under the self-appointed leader's order. "Same team again? Seriously?" The Literature Club president states, shivering from the horrible coincidence. "You're getting mad like it's my fault. Fyi, ever since our team's loss last year, I was hoping not to be on the same team as you this year but, obviously the randomizer doesn't agree with me."

Despite the hatred and arguing, they somehow sat next to each other, never stopping their mouths from moving with angry proclaims escaping during the Blue Team's ongoing meeting. As their voices grew, there was a sudden silence in the hall when it should have been bustling with discussion for who would enter what category. As the bickering rivals noticed the hush ambience, they stop for a moment to turn their heads forward, but they're met with a rather strong and dark aura before them.

The Blue Team's leader and school's top athlete was quietly smiling at the two as he stood with a menacing air surrounding him. "Jimin-sunbaenim," they squeak out. The year 4 student clears his throat, "Chaeyoung, Seokmin, I don't care if you always fight because of that dumb tradition. But, this sports event is everything to me and my career after high school right now. Though sure, I don't mind losing, however, if the main reason we lose is caused by you two, I won't hesitate to remove all the credits you get from sports and let you suffer for the next few years. So, if you don't mind, I hope you get along well for the next few weeks unless you want to face the consequences."

They quickly nod and the older male walks back to the front to continue the meeting. Everyone knew never to underestimate the baby-faced senior because when it came to his passion, he's known to be rather serious to the point that it may be aggressive. Not to mention that the Yellow Team's leader is none other than Park Jimin's sports rival, Kang Dongho, the Martial Arts Club's Leader. [Nicknamed Baekho meaning White Tiger. No explanation needed for that.]

This year was surely going to be competitive.

 

 

As the day progresses and all students have chosen their sports category, Wednesday quickly rolls in with the much-loved news announced throughout the school.

"Good morning students of SVT High. A reminder that classes are to hold their meetings on the booths and open day during the first break today. Homeroom teachers will be in charge as always and it is hoped that everyone plays a part to help win the prizes like Most Profitable, Most Popular, Most Artistic and Most Exciting among classes and years; not forgetting clubs have a chance to win as well. Meetings for clubs are according to their own schedule during the afternoons of this week. That is all from your Vice President, Yook Sung- YA! KWANGMIN, YOUNGMIN, GET BACK HERE! I KNOW YOU'RE THE ONES WHO STUCK MY STATIONARY TO THE CEILING!"

The broadcast cuts off and students continue with classes as ideas fill their mind instead of what their teachers were saying.

Once again, as the bell rings to signal the beginning of the first break, students of year 2 class 1 grew ecstatic while awaiting their homeroom teacher who grinned his way into the class. "I'm sure you know the drill so, who's the class representatives this time? One girl and one boy. Has to be responsible and what not. Come on, don't make me point fingers."

"I VOTE FOR KIM DONGHYUK!" A boy at the back yells as he shot up from his seat and immediately the chosen candidate receives a round of applause from the class, forced to stand in front of the class with their teacher beside him. Silence ensued again because the girl representative hasn't been chosen. Without making a noise, a girl who sat to Seokmin's right raised her hand and the teacher gestures for her to talk. "I nominate and vote for Kim Jiho," the girl says while pointing to her friend who conveniently sat at the front.

The pair bitterly glared at their friend's before beginning the meeting. "Alright then, you guys want to hold a booth outside or use the classroom for something?" Donghyuk questions, Jiho by his left to write down the ideas on the whiteboard. With the majority voting for a booth with the teacher's approval, they were left to think of what to sell or provide.

"How about we keep things simple by selling drinks?" A girl suggests and their leader scribbles it down. "I agree to the selling but, not drinks. How about masks or hats? Since the festival's a way to let loose, let's sell those anime or superhero masks, funny or cute looking headbands like those cat ears."

"We could sell desserts. I mean, hello! Two members of the Home Economics Club in our class and they even specialise in baking."

"That's too typical. And I bet there's already a class doing a cafe."

The discussion went on as Seokmin rests his chin on the book in front of him, turning to Myungho and asking what he thinks, but the Chinese boy was too enchanted by the ideas flying that he didn't hear the Art Club's President speak. The boy representative called a closure not soon after the class begun arguing, letting them vote for the majority choice. Thankfully, their meeting ended with a decision and without any bloodshed.

 

When you hear the intercom start up with its little jingle one period before the end of lessons, you know somebody's about to be summoned by one of the teachers. Though, it shocks students nevertheless.

"Lee Seokmin from year 2 class 1 and Ok Chaeyoung from year 2 class 2, please report to the principal's office after lessons end. I repeat-" Sure enough, said people knocked their heads to their desks simultaneously as they heard the announcement travel into their ears.

 

The eerily aura in that room always made Chaeyoung's back shiver. The pair stood in front of the principal who was giving that smile of hers again and before they could protest anything, she speaks up. "I want you to work together again. Since I want people outside to see how amazing your works are, without those dumb disses, I'd appreciate it if both clubs were to hold an Art and Literature Auction. It's going to be a silent auction as I have invited some people involved in that field and are interested in finding youth's work. It's pretty simple; you kids make masterpieces like before and display it in your club rooms. On the open day, anyone can check it out and place bids. Highest bidders get your work and the half of the proceeds will go to school funding as most activities will and the rest go into your club's personal funds. So what do you say, Seokmin, Chaeyoung?"

Seokmin takes a deep breath, but right as he was planning to refuse, the expression on her face changed. Even the Literature Club's President knew that look; it was the same fire in her eyes and mysterious smirk that always lead to one conclusion. "Okay, fine! We'll do it but, enough with the disbandment already!" The rival pair exclaimed with a scowl, speedily leaving the office and calling up their members for an emergency meeting in the Literature Club's clubroom because.... more chairs.

 

"WHAT? AGAIN!?" Of course, Seungkwan, Yoori, Jihoon and Jun were the first to yell in frustration when their presidents broke the news to the grouped up students after they took a seat. The two year 2 students luckily predicted the yelling and had instantly shut their ears after making the announcement. Both pairs never stopped their intense hatred, unlike the other members who had cooled down their temper after the competition.

Mingyu only glanced around as his previous partner, Wonwoo kept his blank stare at the presidents. The polar opposites, Soonyoung and Solbi, as well their seniors/vice presidents, Jeonghan and Jisoo, were strangely relaxed about the situation. Rather they seemed to be smiling slightly.

The short gaze the latter pair exchanged was enough for Jun to shoot up from his seat and point to them with a shout. "YAH! What's up with you two and that smile? You've been weirdly friendly lately." The Art Club's vice president beamed proudly and gently dropped his arm around Jisoo's shoulder, who was right beside him. "What else could it be? We're dating."

A fast slap to cover his mouth was a beat too late as Jisoo somewhat panicked. Jaws were dropped as they stared at the scene unfolding. "It was supposed to be a secret, Han!" Half of the members loudly cringed at the nickname, Jihoon especially, with his fingers curling. After they calmed down, they instantly accepted their relationship, as long as they don't have to see the couple affections again.

"See! Told you they wouldn't mind. Who cares about the tradition anymore, right?" Jeonghan boasted.

The other pair kept quiet and no one seemed to care anymore as Seungkwan asked what the task was. A small amount of explaining later and the students had taken down notes in their own way. Don't ask why Soonyoung was writing on his leg. "Basically, we have to pretend it's the contest again, the theme is freestyle and principal said that since she absolutely loved our work last time, we're keeping the pairs from before," Seokmin added with a try-hard impression of the lady. The same people who shouted were the same people who groaned at the decision.

Chaeyoung gives a clap to grab attention and declares, "Since we have to do paired works, arrange your own time with your partners. Works should be done the Sunday before the school festival starts because we have to begin setting up. So, good luck, guys!" It was hard being positive when the president herself sighed at the end of the day.

 

 

Thursday afternoon had been specially booked for all the students to begin sports practice. This time, the Blue Team got the field while Yellow Team got the hall to conduct their practices. It would change every time, but weekends were left for individual practice meaning, you better not let the opposing team spot you exercising the same time as them.

The head teacher of the Blue Team announces that obviously, they would be practising track & field so, the representatives were asked to do warm ups. She quickly begins with the Running categories. When it was time for Year 2 Male 400M Run, Seokmin stepped up to the plate with a fiery aura and determined smirk, making the juniors shudder at the sight.

Chaeyoung and Eunhee watched from the sidelines, as the latter was done with her 100M and 200M run while her friend awaited her turn at the Long Jump. Chaeyoung watched the tireless boy who was up next even after his 100M and 200M run. Well, he was the one to sign up for all running related categories. Though previously he was taking it easy, this must be his favourite one.

Their coach blows the whistle and nobody could clearly see the sprinting boy who led the race by a large margin. Eunhee closed Chaeyoung's gaping mouth and she calmly states, "You like him yet, you don't even remember that he's on the Track & Field Team. Not to mention, one of the best members."

Sure enough, the race ended with Seokmin in first without even breaking a sweat as much as his fellow runners. His breathing seemed stable as well when the Blue Team's leader jogs up to praise him. "Great run just now. I think that was better than usual. What got you so fired up?" Jimin asks in curiosity.

"Well, you could say I'm committed to bringing the Blue Team overall victory. Especially, since your friend, Jungkook, is on the Yellow Team. He's a fast one with that basketball background."

The Literature Club president couldn't hold back her stare of amazement as the next set of runner line up. To her friend's amusement, Eunhee playfully the teases the girl with a random fact she whispers, "You know.... Most athletes can be pretty good kissers~ Cause they have a lot of energy and controlled breathing and-"

She definitely deserved that punch from Chaeyoung who was busy hiding her flushed expression while murmuring, "Stop it. I.. I don't like him."

"Sure, you don't."

 

 

"GOOD MORNING SVT HIGH STUDENTS!" Once again, the student council president had turned on the PA system on Friday morning with a rather important bulletin that made every student perk their ears and hush everything that even breathed.

"I'm sure everyone knows what I have to say and that is..... PROM NIGHT!" A loud cheer fills the school as many seniors began checking their class desks' drawers. "The invitation card has been sent to every student's desk with all the details, but I will read them for you as always."

"Prom Night, the closing ceremony for the annual school festival where students can let their worries fly away! Held on a Friday night at the end of the week, beginning the moment evening strikes and ends safely before 11 p.m. Just in case many of you are wondering, rules made by the principal will be in effect and are listed on the very back of the card. Main rules are, no provocative attire and any alcohol consumption will result in 20 demerits and expulsion with a possibility of being kicked out of the school. Sorry to be serious for a second there. Moving on, as you all see, unlike most assumptions, we will not be doing an Autumn theme to continue the Four Seasons concept, however, an even better idea had emerged within the student council. With that, I proudly claim that our Prom Night's theme this year will be..... GARDEN OF DREAMS! I leave the creative imagination of your outfits up to you. Though if you are unsure or wish for guidance, the student council doors are always open to answer-seekers.

Also, a reminder that students may go out during this and next weekend for outfit shopping or for your class and club booths. Just don't forget to fill in the form at the security office before you leave. Any misbehaviour will not be tolerated. That is all from your astoundingly stunning student body president. This is Choi Seungcheol, signing out."

The sound system cuts off and the studio is filled with cheers from the students operating within it. "Amazing as always, Seungcheol." 

"Thanks. And thank you for handling the studio. Even with your leader's attempt to teach me, I keep forgetting how to do it," he says with a flashing smile to his juniors. "Oh. By the way, who thought of this theme? It sounds so enchanting."

Seungcheol keeps his lips closed as he remembered the student council's meeting recently. While the vice president and secretary argued whether to stick to the Four Seasons theme or whether to do a Masquerade, their Treasurer suggested making it a Garden of Dreams. He pictured flowers, but with a spark of magic to it and pastel colours that are usually associated with dreams. When he questioned the boy on the source of his idea, it turns out he was partially inspired by the video game Kingdom Hearts and a world called Radiant Garden. A few pictures later and Seungcheol quickly made his decision.

"It was from our Treasurer, Min Soo. Pretty smart, huh. We've only drafted the ideas of the hall, but it's already turning out amazing."

 

 

Saturday finally arrived and students were allowed to go outside the school. Most took this day to buy booth preparations as they could buy clothes and any extra items the next day or weekend. It was a busy morning with students hurrying to get out early to enable more window-shopping time or for them to come back quickly and begin preparations. Only a number of kids stayed at the school which included the ever-so-swamped student council and athletes who weren't involved in booth prep and thought of buying outfits tomorrow.

To Chaeyoung's luck, she was forced to spend her free time buying the class decorations for their extravagantly planned photo booth. After losing a game of 007 BANG!, both her and her classmate, Yugyeom, had to wake up early to meet up at the security office. It was fine because her fellow penalty receiver was a close acquaintance; the boy was part of the 'Gardening' Club so, his name was frequently mentioned in Chan's stories and it seems the same goes for the latter as he mentions, "Chan talks about you guys a lot, you know," during their leisure walk towards the shops.

It was a joyful morning with jokes, smiles and random snacking along their path. Not to their knowing, a figure had spotted them a while ago and for some reason, his feet and sight can't stop facing the happy duo. Despite trying to ignore them, he ends up sneaking a peek when he gets the chance. A surge of jealousy briefly surfaced. Just as they entered another store, the figure stops his tracks; a confused look appeared as he slowly moves away while knocking some sense into himself with a quiet mutter.

"What is up with you, Seokmin?" 

 

 

The day to go prom attire shopping aka Sunday came along with a bright morning sun. For once, Chaeyoung didn't have to drag her roommate out of the bed because said girl woke up before she even had time to react. With comfy clothing thrown on (the best clothes when going shopping for dresses are those that don't take long to take off nor put back on), the two race down the dorm stairs, swiftly downing a glass of mango juice one of the seniors poured out for everyone at the kitchen counter and made their way to the door.

Suddenly, the Literature Club president stopped her tracks as she noticed a familiar individual who just passed by them on her way in. She widely grins at the girl who wore a puzzled expression.

"No," was what Solbi said though that didn't stop Chaeyoung from forcefully dragging her back out to go shopping. "Come on, Sol. I know you haven't bought a dress yet, don't lie. I heard your friends talking about it last night in the common area." The only response she received was a sigh, but it was a good enough sign that the senior would agree to follow.

The first shop they entered was already filled with other students so, they quickly walked to the next known formal attire store. Upon passing their doors, they spot Yoori twirling near her friend and the store's attendant. She flaunted a pink strapless dress, with a yellow sash at her waist and inch long lace frilling the bottom. The perfect piece that suited the garden theme; very much like a flower yet not too simple for the special night.

"Wow, Yoori... You look amazing! And this is your first year at the ball. That's not fair," Chaeyoung marvelled with a pout, walking towards the Art Club's secretary. Eunhee beside her nodded in agreement as Solbi quietly took a seat. "Yeah. You should be going through the struggle that we had to withstand last year. Oh, the pain to find a summer-themed gown."

Yoori giggles at the year 2 students' claims. "Thanks. Though to be honest, I've been here for an hour, since they opened. I can't seem to pick one yet."

"That one. Just get that one. The one you're wearing is already perfect. If you got someone special in mind, he might just faint at your adorableness in that." Chaeyoung states in one breath. The dress really suited the year 1 student unlike it would with anyone else. The four girls begin discussing how they could help each other with make-up, wondering how to achieve a look without too much effort while keeping things sweet. Their year 3 senior finally spoke up to help by mentioning, "Ask Namjoo or Hayoung. They're pretty much known as the glam duo with all that makeup and fashion knowledge. Ever since they became friends during Hayoung's first year here, they've been pretty generous at giving pointers every prom night."

As their chatter cooled down, the younger girls leave to find some accessories, allowing the other three to find their dresses. With the theme in mind, they kept the colours to a pastel range with a random choosing of gown styles. It varied from different pinks, purples and blues accompanied by A-line or sheath shaped gowns; sometimes trying on the mermaid style which Eunhee seemed to adore the most.

Browsing through a couple took most of their time and on the third dress, Solbi became tired and her body refused to leave the comfort of the chair.

It was when Eunhee had shown her fourth trial dress that Chaeyoung's eyes caught onto a certain piece that silently hung between the others. "Can I try this one?" She questions while facing the attendant, fingers gently touching the gown.

"Oh. You have fantastic taste. This dress is actually the only one in the store with that size and colour. I'm sure the shape of it will look beautiful with your figure."

Her eyes no longer saw the other choices; she knew this was the one. Even trying it on made her love it more.

 

 

The street was bustling after everyone had their lunch; it was mostly filled with SVT High students on the search for their Prom Night outfits, like the three year 2 boys who had begun wandering near the shops after a delicious meal at their favourite family restaurant. They could have headed straight for the suit store, but walking around appealed to them more.

That was until Seokmin, Mingyu and Myungho spotted a certain duo together. The sight of Jeonghan and Jisoo lovingly picking out their matching ties together caused the three to quickly run the opposite direction where their original destination was. Seeing them was enough to plan an escape rather than to be caught up in the aura of cheesy love with added corny lines.

A bell jingled when they entered the tuxedo store, yet their eyes immediately focused on a year 1 Literature Club student who was inside, trying out a leaf green bowtie. Seungkwan had stood in front of a mirror, murmuring how cute he looked in that colour compared to the one he tried before. His friend, Hansol had taken a seat, possibly done with his choice of clothing as he begun to ignore his best friend with his massive headphones on.

"Can I help you? Looking for an outfit for your prom night, right?" A gentleman approached them, leading them to a variety of choices displayed on the right side of the store. They quickly pick the first choice to try on. Based on their experience last year, the first is never the one.

However, Myungho's patience was strongly being tested as he nearly snapped at Mingyu's need to be super picky while choosing a suitable tuxedo. It's his first time shopping with the boy as the year before, he had gone with a different friend. Seokmin on the other hand, was in his own world as he couldn't stop staring at the suit he managed to reserve. "The only tuxedo in our store with this style, colour and comes with a matching tie. It's quite exclusive. You're lucky to have found and fit this," the attendant had explained as the Art Club president checked the mirror.

A smile made way to his lips even with Myungho and Mingyu's arguing in the back.

After the tall boy finally made his decision and the Chinese boy let out a breath of relief, they made their way out, only to be stopped at the entrance by an oncoming duo who was making their way in. The presence of Wonwoo made Mingyu's cheeks slightly flushed. "Hi!" The youngest of the trio says first.

"Hey, Myungho. Done shopping?" Jihoon asks and before they could talk any further, the door forcefully opened behind them. Thankfully the two weren't hurt, but seeing who was the cause made Jihoon instantly glare at one of the boys.

The laughter was enough for them to recognise that Jun, Soonyoung and Chan were the new customers to the store. It's a good thing the year 2 students were heading back because they weren't really prepared to deal with the tension-filled aura with Jun and Jihoon in the store.

 

 

Tiredness enveloped Chaeyoung's body when she laid down on her bed that night. One more week before the school festival and already she was worn out from the sports event, club activities (good thing the school magazine halted their releases to prepare for a special month edition with the news of the festival included) and especially, her chosen dress for prom night. The last thought never left her mind all day and along with it, a smiling sunshine appeared in her head. It made her question her feelings as her eyes softly shut to rest as tomorrow, was a Monday.


	10. School Festival [Day 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the school festival. Track & Field.

 

The loudspeaker blared, the students of SVT High chattered and the morning sun glared above them. It was Monday, the first day of the annual school festival, meaning it was a day for the sports event, specifically track and field. As the students waited for the announcements, they readily sat in separate teams. A bird's eye view would allow you to notice the clearly grouped up Blue and Yellow Team.

"Ah. Ah... Testing," the sound that came from the loudspeaker made every student face forward to the tent that stood for the student council to do the announcements and keep the prizes as well as the place for the teachers to observe. The student body president stood in front with the object in hand.

"Good morning, guys! I'm sure you're very excited for this event. I'm glad everyone is able to attend this opening ceremony to commemorate the beginning of our much-awaited school festival. Before I say anything else, I would like to invite our principal to say a few words and officially initiate the event." Of course, nobody really listened to the principal talk about how the tradition of the festival started and reminding the students to have fun in the midst of the competitive atmosphere. They only knew to smile, nod and clap at the end.

 

"Thank you to our principal. Now, I will state the order of events. We will begin with the track categories and to really heat things up, we'll have the 400M Male Run first as most seem ecstatic about that the most. With that, I, your extraordinary student president, Choi Seungcheol, announce the commencement of our school festival!" A confetti cannon erupts and cheers erupt throughout the field. Students begin taking a seat on the bleachers, runners line up at the track and each team's cheerleading team position themselves. All were firing up with the willpower to win and support their team.

The teacher in charge blows the whistle and the young boys sprint round the field. As predicted, Jungkook won gold with Seokmin as a close second. However, the results took a turn when the 100M and 200M runs were won by the Art Club's president as the former didn't enter said categories. It was more of a battle of the best with the rest only providing attendance marks. The winning team was hard to roughly determine as the medalists for each event were a mix of Blue and Yellow team members. Soon, an announcement was made that there would be a lunch break before the field categories.

 

Some headed for the cafeteria, some went to get snacks at the dorm while others stayed near the field where the teachers had provided food and plenty of bottled water. Obviously, a ton of students lined up at the start so, Eunhee and Chaeyoung decided to wait it out at their seats on the bleachers, feeling glad that today's weather wasn't too hot.

Though if someone presses a cold water bottle to your cheek, you're still likely to scream in surprise; which was one of the reasons Chaeyoung was shocked. The other was because the culprit had his fake smile that matched the sun above them. "What the hell, Seokmin," she snapped at the boy who still stood beside her.

"I thought you might want this. And, good luck for your long jump later! Make the Blue Team proud with your amazing athletic ability!" The Art Club president exclaims in a bright way as he passed the two the cause for Chaeyoung's scream, water bottles. He proceeds to give one of the kimbap he had in hand. When the confused look on the girl didn't disappear, he leans closer to explain in a softer voice.

"We'll be safe from Jimin as long as I do this." Both slowly turn their heads down the field and spot the Blue Team leader peering at them with a slight smirk and nod. Seokmin nudges her to respond, to which she complied, "Thanks, Seokmin. Also, great run just now! Surely, we'll win at this rate." Jimin doesn't have to know that they were both gritting their teeth. The same goes for how nobody needs to know that they gritted their teeth to also stop the fluttery feeling that grew when they stared at the other's eyes.

The loudspeaker blares again and the field contest began. Participants to the high jump, long jump and shot put quickly made their way to their respective positions. The student body president never forgot to add witty commentary along with the announcement for students to keep calm about the results as the ball game tomorrow would be the deciding point.

 

"I'm tired. I still can't believe it's our turn today to wash our laundry. Could we just do it next time?" Chaeyoung whines as she drags the basket down the stairs with Eunhee in front holding her own pile of dirty unclean clothes. "Shut up. We already have a lot piled up from all those sports practices and going out on the weekend. If it wasn't for all these events, I would have so little to wash too," her roommate mentions. While most of the girl's dorm was silent due to every student being exhausted, only a few were still up and about to either have a snack, study, or like them, do their chores.

Just as always, they reach the room to find all the machines full except for two. The others like to wash early unlike these two who keep dragging their task till the later part of the night before roll call.

"Though this year's sports event had everyone so pumped up. The cheerleaders routine was pretty intense with those shouts and flips and all. The guys especially, I mean, who knew Chan would get that solo part? He's a first year!" The shorter haired girl exclaims while they stuffed the washing machine and started it up.

"His dance break really killed it. I bet the Yellow Team's cheerleaders were glad they went first. How do you even come back to that kind of performance?" Eunhee adds as they took a seat on the benches provided in the room. They were never the type to wash their clothes, study outside, come back to start the dryer, go back to the books then take out their clothing to fold in their rooms. The two roommates enjoyed sitting in the laundry room the entire time as they could chat without anyone in the other room to warn them when they start laughing too loud.

[They once got scolded by the dorm head last year when their laughing and pillow throwing became too extreme that it disturbed the girls next door and across the hallway. An earful of lecturing really taught them that the laundry room had thicker walls compared to their rooms.]

 

"I'm still mad that I couldn't get a medal this time. Unlike you and your 'I only entered 100M and 200M run because they were the easiest to provide marks' attitude, I actually wanted to get something for the long jump this year after failing in year 1," Chaeyoung complained while sulking.

"Hey. It's not your fault that girl appeared out of nowhere at the end of the category and literally got one mark ahead of you when you were in third. It's a shame the bronze medal ended up in her hands, but at least she's a Blue Team member."

"Yeah... Our leader must be SO happy. Bet he's sleeping with a huge grin on after he got gold in high jump and silver in long jump. Not to mention his speed during the 400M Relay. Damn, no wonder he's the top athlete in track and field."

"I think he's still burning with that competitive spirit. Tomorrow's football match between him and the Yellow Team's leader will be the tournament that will go down in the history of this school's sports events. How much you wanna bet that the school magazine editors are gonna make two full pages on that?"

"Oh, I know them. They're definitely doing that. Maybe even three pages." At that moment, some girls entered to grab their clean clothes, immediately bringing them up to fold in their rooms as usual. Chaeyoung and Eunhee's clothes were done in the wash at the time the girls left the room, making it easier for them to put it into the dryers without having to crowd in front of the machines.

 

"By the way, what did the Literature Club members enter? Other than Jisoo who was on our team, I didn't notice the rest. He was in the high jump, right? The first leap looked so elegant. But then he failed the next round and sorry, but I frowned," Eunhee recalls when they sit back down.

"Hey! How could you forget Wonwoo? He's Blue team too! He entered shot put. No medals, though. All six of us actually enter track and field only. We're not much ball game kind of people. Interestingly, we were evenly put into separate teams. In the Yellow Team, Jihoon took 100M Run and got a silver medal. I think he entered volleyball in year 1, but after too many people making fun of his height and creating rumours that he cheated, he just decided to enter the easiest one to avoid the drama. Seungkwan..... he was in the long jump. I don't think he won anything. Lastly, Solbi entered 400M run. Wow. Jihoon's the only one in our club that got a medal!"

"What about the Art Club?"

"What makes you think I know what they entered?"

"Because you're the one who said 'know thy enemy' so, obviously you would."

The Literature Club president would've have denied it, but it was the truth so, "Other than Seokmin with his runs, the only other one in the track category was Soonyoung. He entered... 400M Relay run, I think? The others are in the ball games for tomorrow."

"I knew you would know that," Eunhee replied with a teasing tone. "By the way, did everyone send in the works on time yesterday? I completely forgot to ask you after I came back from shopping."

"Thankfully, the teachers didn't get mad. No late send-ins. All that's left is the setting up this Wednesday. I already told our class rep that I would be busy with Literature club activities so, I can't help with the photo booth. Which he was fine with cause clearly, there isn't much need for a load of people anyway. Just the photographer, cashier and like, four people to help around. Even you're not helping the class, right?"

"Yeah. I planned to hang out with Jihyo and Mina during the open day. Maybe I'll lend a hand to my club on the first day?"

"Lucky.... You have so much free time. I don't even know if I'll get to enjoy the festival since I have to deal with that jerk."

"*cough*Your crush*cough*" Getting a punch to her shoulder was a routine that happened to Eunhee every time she teased her friend, but this time she purposely dodged it and caused a little fuss between the two in the laundry room.

 

Fifteen minutes before roll call was when Chaeyoung and Eunhee had settled folding their freshly cleaned laundry and headed up into their room. After the dorm head finished the attendance check around the dorm, the entire building went completely hush as every student fell asleep with anticipation for tomorrow.

 

 


	11. School Festival [Day 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the School Festival. Ball games.

 

"Good morning again to the students of SVT High! As always, this is your astonishing student body president, Choi Seungcheol; here to give you the announcements for today's sports event which is.... BALL GAMES! Without waiting any longer, I will begin explaining the schedule for the second day of our school festival.

For the morning session, we will be holding the football and basketball games. The guys only football event will be conducted by the vice president at the field and as you all know, each team, Blue and Yellow, is to provide two groups for the tournament. Of course, only two rounds will be held but, if we have a tie in the second round, a tie breaker of who gets the first goal in will decide the winner for football.

Next up, the basketball event in this hall. Same like the football event, each team provides two groups, but instead, one group is the guys' team and the other is the girls' team. Lastly, after our lunch break, the final event to decide the winner will be the girls and mixed volleyball tournaments. Two groups of girls and one mixed group for each team. All players are to assemble in their respective venues at least 10 minutes before the start of the game. You know the rules so, let the ball games... BEGIN!"

The crowd of students cheer in the hall when Seungcheol finishes his announcement while he stood on the stage of the hall. Students move to the venues of which event they wish to watch the most. The field had bleachers to sit whereas the hall provided seating on the stage (next to the student council) if the upper viewing floors were too full. The distribution of the audience was quite fair to avoid any dramatic situations.

Up first in the hall were the boys' basketball competition. You could say most of the girls had cleansed their eyes as they fell head over heels for the group of tall boys that appeared on the court. The Blue Team somehow ended up with the twins, Kwangmin and Youngmin, that only meant trouble as opponents were typically confused by the duo's tricks. Slight advantage also with the school basketball club's members, Choi Junhong and Han Sang-hyuk.

However, the Yellow Team had the benefit of having the other two members of the basketball club; additionally, they were younger and just as tall. Kim Mingyu and Jung Jungkook smirked at their seniors when they faced each other on the court before the game started.

 

 

The whistle signals the ball throw and at the same time, the football event at the field begun their first round. Both the players and the spectators were fired up with energy to play and cheer. The representative cheerleaders started their performance strongly, neither wanting to look tired despite yesterday's routine. A young boy stood centre among the Blue Team cheerleaders; Lee Chan became the star dancer and some even came to the field just to enjoy the year 1 student's cheering.

By the end of the first football match, Blue Team had accumulated one point, causing all the members who were watching to applaud as they crowded the players.

Jeonghan managed to escape the mess only seconds before it happening, moving towards the back side of the bleachers where he spots a figure in waiting. "Hey! Great job back there, Han! It's amazing that you got the first AND last goal. I bet everyone in our team is searching to congratulate you," Jisoo beams when he locks eyes with the other. He kindly hands him a water bottle and lightly wiped the sweat that covered his forehead.

"Thanks, but I'd rather be with you. Those guys can get a bit too rowdy at times," Jeonghan sighs and suggests they go the cafeteria to catch an early meal before the rest of the students swarm during lunch break. Even if their club members knew about their relationship, it was kind of pressuring to have the other students find out especially with that small number of kids who are extremely against their kind of love.

The hall was also done with the first tournament round as the Yellow Team achieved a win despite the twins trick plays.

 

 

"What to watch now?" Chaeyoung asks her close friend after they bought a drink at the nearby vending machine. "I heard the next football match is Jimin vs. Dongho."

"To the field, we go then," and it seemed most of the students had the same mindset as the duo as the bleachers were almost packed; they were lucky to grab a seat at the top benches.

"Oh, unnie," a voice calls from beside her when the two sat down. "Hey, Yoori. Guess even you're excited about this match, huh? I hope there isn't too little people at the hall."

"It's the girls' basketball match. Surely their friends are there with the same group of fanboys and girls. Don't underestimate the girl crush power of Ahn Hyejin," the younger girl mentions. They talk a bit and Chaeyoung finds out that Yoori's participating in the girls' volleyball later that afternoon. Something she should have known since they're on the same team. Right then, the football players entered the field and the spectators went silent.

You could see the burning passion the team leaders had when they shook hands and went into position. The whistle blows and the game starts with an impressive pass from Jimin to his teammate Taehyung as they managed to dodge the opposing team. A few minutes pass and the Blue Team succeeds in getting the first goal, resulting in an erupt of cheers from the students on said team. 

In the second half, the pressure grew as a duo in the Yellow Team began to make more offence moves. "Is that Soonyoung?" Chaeyoung wonders aloud as she tried to see the situation.

Yoori chuckles and explains to the older girl. "Yeah... He and Dongho are pretty close. Jeonghan told me about it a few weeks ago. Apparently, for two years, he was part of the Martial Arts Club and became really friendly with Dongho since he's considered the best member. But, this year he had to quit because his end year results from last year made his mum call the school and yeah. His mum had let him choose only one club and I have no idea why he chose Art when he has a brighter future in Martial Arts. When I asked him, he just smiled and said 'I like the aura here better' or some shit like that."

Soon, the whistle blows and it ends with Yellow Team's win. "So, since both teams won one round. We will have to hold a tie-breaker in 5 minutes. Team leaders, I suggest you quickly come up with a strategy before we start," Sungjae announces over the loudspeaker and the players hurriedly huddled together. The tension grew and you could see the anxiousness on each members' face. The audience has their hands clasped as they hoped for a positive result.

As fast as it had begun, the winner was rapidly decided by the final goal. "Congratulations! Yellow Team has won the male football match!" The noise of yelling had completely drowned out the voice of the vice president.

"Great job. I guess I can never actually beat you in football," Jimin chuckles, stretching out his hand for a friendly handshake to end the game. "Well, your speed is still better than mine," Dongho responds with a smile. Both team leaders are surrounded by their teammates, all in smiles without a care for the result because their teamwork was more important than another medal.

 

 

"Good afternoon guys! Had a nice lunch break? Hope everyone's excited as our ball game event is slowly coming to an end. Of course, we cannot forget the teams that will conclude the winner for this year's sports day. I gladly announce the beginning of the volleyball matches, with the first group of girls hitting off first!!!" Seungcheol says through the microphone when all the students had filled the hall.

Chaeyoung and Eunhee stood on the upper floors, thankfully getting a good spot at the front to watch the tournament. "We'll have to win at least two of these to confirm our number one place," the latter mentions when they begin the ball game.

The entire Blue Team had burst into cheers when the first game ended with their victory and the second group's match quickly begun when both teams had settled down. As the game started, Chaeyoung notices her phone's message tone beeping countless times from the Literature Club's group chat.

 

 

_**Wonwoo:**_ How's the game going?

**_Jihoon:_** Maybe you'd know if you didn't decide to stay in the dorms.

_**Jihoon:** _ Shouldn't the dorm head have caught you by now?

**_Wonwoo:_** Even he wants to watch the game.

**_Wonwoo:_** His check around the dorm was so fast, I don't think I even needed to hide under the bed.

_**Jisoo:**_ Why aren't you here, Won?

**_Wonwoo:_** My part in the sports is done.

_**Wonwoo:** _ Why should I waste my day in the heat, surrounded by people who are scared of me just cus of my blank look, when I could be reading??

_**Solbi:** _ Just leave the boy.

_**Solbi:** _ But don't lie. You were obviously sleeping.

**_Wonwoo:_** Sol!

**_Jihoon:_ ** It's too obvious, Won. You did it last year as well.

_**Chaeyoung:** _ And you're the one sleeping in our club room the most. (´-εヾ )

**_Wonwoo:_** Hoon! Chaeyoung!

**_Wonwoo:_** How could you, guys.... [T_T]

**_Seungkwan:_** Hyung, it's no use lying to the friends who know all about you.

**_Seungkwan:_** And can you guys quiet? I can't focus on the game if my phone keeps buzzing _._ (；￣Д￣）

_**Chaeyoung:**_ Since when were you so hardcore about sports?

**_Seungkwan:_** Since my love for volleyball was born.

_**Wonwoo:** _ At least Jisoo's on my side...

**_Wonwoo:_** Right?

**_Wonwoo:_** Hyung! Why aren't you answering?!（＞д＜）

**_Wonwoo:_** I can see you read it!

_**Jisoo:** _ No mercy for the boy who nearly dropped my figurine cus his sleeping habits were wild. (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

**_Solbi:_** Hah! Serves you right, Won!

**_Wonwoo:_** Come on, hyung... You shouldn't have put that toy there in the first place.

**_Jisoo:_** IT'S NOT A TOY! ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ

**_Jisoo:_** And you shouldn't have put your foot there in the first place. =3=

**_Chaeyoung:_ ** Burrnnnn

_**Jihoon:** _ Rule #1 = Never mess with Jisoo and his anime collection.

_**Jisoo:**  _Thank you for reminding him, Hoon.

**_Seungkwan:_** Guys... Not to be rude but...

**_Seungkwan:_** SHUT UP! （ﾉ｀Д´）ﾉ┻┻ 

_**Seungkwan:**  _The game's almost over and I didn't even catch everything!

**_Solbi:_  **You could've silent your phone.

**_Jihoon:_  **Or just NOT read everything?

 

 

Right then, Chaeyoung looks up from her phone and realises the counter had 10 seconds left of the girl's volleyball match. "You missed pretty much the entire game," Eunhee notes to her. The former nervously chuckles as the clock hits zero and the Yellow Team jumps with excitement. The last game, the mixed volleyball match would decide the result of the sports event and their two weeks of tiring practice.

Yoori slowly cooled down, her panting gradually lessening while feeling she didn't give her all because of the trust put into her as the only year 1 student to be on the court, not as a spare player. When she reaches the side to sit down, a hand reaches out to hand her a towel and water bottle. She was glad her face was still red from playing because her cheeks flushed a deep pink when she looked up at the person. "H.H.Hansol!"

The boy smiles at her. "Great job out there. Who cares if we didn't win, right? Don't put yourself down," Hansol tells her. She responds with a flustered nod before the boy pats her head and jogs towards the court. "G.Good luck!" Yoori yells out, receiving a bright grin and wave from Hansol that made her heart beat faster. However, a different thought arose when she realised her crush just had to see her in her worst condition; sweating, tired and beet red. She does what every lovestruck girl would do; bury her face in her towel.

 

Back at the upper viewing level, Chaeyoung and Eunhee watched the group of boys and girls enter the court. It was quite a close match during the first half, neither team letting their guard down. As the three-minute break begun, a figure appeared beside the Literature Club's president. "It's a pretty close call, huh?" She doesn't respond until the person nudges her, saying, "Hey, answer me."

"Oh. Were you talking to me? I don't remember ever agreeing to small talk, Seokmin," Chaeyoung responds bluntly. The Art Club's president scrunched his nose in annoyance. "But we did agree to not fighting as much as before. Or is your brain too small to remember anything?"

"At least I have a brain."

Suddenly, the girl beside her stood up, sighing. "It's getting too stuffy in here and I don't really appreciate being next to bickering children. I'm going out for a while. Call me before the game's over, Chaeyoung," Eunhee states before walking towards the staircase, only partially telling the truth. It goes silent for a while until Seokmin speaks up with his eyes still facing the court.

"We're paired up for the exhibition, right? What time do you prefer for our shift?"

"I don't care for tomorrow, but on the open day, it would be better if we get the afternoon shift so, I can meet up with my family in the morning," Chaeyoung answers, eyeing the boy's expression every once in a while. "Who from your family?"

"Just my parents and little brother. My older siblings are too busy with work and university to even think of coming. You?"

"My parents. The same reason goes for my older sister not following. She's apparently filled her entire schedule with other things."

The sudden cheers from the Yellow Team when Junhui scored a point made them stop the conversation for a moment as they watched the match continue. Seokmin fumbles with his fingers, letting out the breath he unknowingly held out of sheer nervousness.

"Hey, Chaeyoung," He calls, the latter's heart thumping at hearing her name being said. She turns her head to look at the boy, momentarily bringing her attention away from the court. "I just wanted to say-" Chaeyoung couldn't hear the rest as everything seemed to stop almost immediately. Before she blacks out, she notices Seokmin's worried face as he called out to her.

 

 

As her eyes fluttered open, the first words she could mutter was "Mum?" and the response she gets definitely wasn't from her mother's voice. "Yah. I'm not your mum. Can't you even recognise your own friend? And the fact that this is the school's infirmary? Did that hit really knock out everything?" Eunhee snaps at the girl.

"What? What happened and why am I on this bed?" She questions, slowly getting up but pushed back down by the nurse who announced that she needed to rest while she gets the medicine and water ready. Once that was settled, she repeats the same question to her friend.

"Well, apparently, that boy," She begins while pointing to Myungho who quietly stood at the doorway with an anxious expression. "He accidently hit you with the volleyball during the match. He struck a little too hard for his serve and it flew too high and hit a bullseye on the side of your head."

"Sorry, Chaeyoung..." He mumbles. "It's fine, Myungho. Accidents happen. So, what happened then?" Chaeyoung says, letting the Chinese boy leave and felt her back shiver when she saw the suspicious smile on her roommate's face. "What? WHAT?"

Eunhee giggles and explains, "Well, should I tell you? Or should I just keep it a secret to laugh at to the point that it will irritate you?"

"Eunhee, I swear, if you don't tell me what happened, I'm going to steal all that chocolate you've been stashing in your closet. That's right, I know your mom sent those and you don't want to share."

"You wouldn't," the latter warns and they glare at each other before she gives up. "Alright. So, the only person next to you at the time had carried you all the way here, princess-style might I add, and looked so worried that he even stayed for a while before I shooed him off. BY THE WAY, I feel a little hurt that I found out quite late that you were hurt. It's a good thing Seungkwan has my number and decided to text me about it. The conclusion is, Seokmin is your saviour," Eunhee excitedly tells Chaeyoung.

"Seokmin? As in, LEE SEOKMIN?"

"Yes, that so-called bastard you like. I think he forgot he was supposed to hate you because when I entered the infirmary, he was like staring at you so intently, like, he literally had the word 'concerned' written across his forehead. Then, oh my god, the nurse is such an angel. She asked is he was your boyfriend and he was so flustered and the moment he saw me, he froze. I had to force him out so he could recollect himself. What did I tell you? The boy obviously like-"

"He was obviously just looking out for his fellow teammate which brings me to my next question. Did we win?" Chaeyoung speedily changed the topic to avoid having to slap the girl's shoulder again. Her roommate only gives her a knowing smile.

 

 

_Both teams filled the hall as their anxiousness grew by the second. The student council president stood on the stage with the principal by his side to present the trophy. When he lifts the microphone, the students clasped their hands tighter. "After adding the Blue Team's win for mixed volleyball, I have the results in my hand just waiting to be announced... Should I, Principal? Or should I build up more tension?" Choi Seungcheol teases and the principal smiled at his attempt._

_The crowd practically yelled at him to "JUST TELL US!" before he called for a drum roll from an assisting Music Club member. "The winner of this year's sports event... Goes to.... BLUE TEAM!"_

_The winning team's leader stood still as he allowed the outcome to seep into his mind as his fellow teammates carried him up the stage to receive the prize. A huge grin surfaced on his lips and his teeth shined as he accepted the award and raised it up with pride to his team._

_"Alright, guys. Calm down. I'm sure you haven't forgotten that the most valuable player is yet to be announced. Without waiting any longer, I'm pleased to prize the MVP award to the student who showed amazing sportsmanship. His cheerleading brought up the spirit of both teams as he charismatically presented us with an astounding performance. This student also showed kindness when he helped give refreshments to everyone, without caring their team colour nor age. Said boy was also seen helping out students who were hurt and made sure to keep our school clean. Ladies & gentlemen, your MVP this year goes to year 1 student, Lee Chan of the Blue Team!!"_

_Chan kept pointing to himself as people urged him forward, it was too unbelievable to him that such a title would be bestowed on him. The principal smirked when she recognised the same boy who she caught dancing in the garden. "Congratulations," she earnestly tells him as she hands the boy his medal._

 

 

"Aww... Chan won MVP. That's great. Remind me to congratulate him tomorrow," Chaeyoung cooed as Eunhee's story-telling came to an end. The nurse reminds them that they should be heading to the dorm soon as dinner time was fast approaching. "Thank you for taking care of me."

At the dorm, they managed to snag a bowlful of jajangmyeon with a few side dishes and ran up to their room. Out of sheer tiredness, they instantly fell asleep as soon as they finished taking a bath, flopping their weak bodies on the bed to prepare for the next day's event.

 

 


	12. School Festival [Day 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of the School Festival. The start of the carnival and the start of a lingering thought.

 

Despite a majority of the students were tired from the two days filled with sports, it didn’t stop them from being engulfed with a strong passion for continuing the school festival and excitement for earning another award through the carnival. On this day, students would usually finish up preparations in the morning and maybe open in the afternoon as the next day was more important, being an open-to-public day.

The hallways in the building and walkways outside were packed with constantly moving teenagers that were busy setting up. Some were with their clubs or classes, some friends were grouped together and few, which received jealous looks, were on a school date. Today was the best opportunity to have fun before the rush of people the next day so, most booths were quickly opened for everyone to enjoy.

Along the path from the entrance until the main building were small booths; each sold either food, drinks, handicraft or random items that were carnival-related, including goofy masks. Currently, the most popular was a year 4 class that held a beverage stand selling fruit smoothies. Another booth a few tables away sold custom-made jewelry that obviously caught the eyes of couples wishing to have matching accessories.

A particularly large tent stood with the huge words ‘TREASURE HUNT’ written as their sign. Various students dropped by to participate the event; that included a duo that seemed to be from the Art Club and Literature Club who quickly sped off towards the main building together. Word soon got around that said game may win an award for the profit they’re getting.

 

In the building and hall, more activities were readily available from numerous clubs and two particular rival clubs had just finished their preparations for the carnival, leaving only two members who decided to recheck everything.

The two clubrooms were arranged to suit an atmosphere for the so-called Art-Literature auction. Three sets in the Art Club’s room and the remaining three in the Literature Club’s room. A number was set next to each masterpiece, an indicator for people to remember which piece they want. At the entrance of each room, a table and pair of chairs were prepared for the members to control the bidding; a silent auction with the sheets placed in front of them.

“Okay, since we’re done setting up, you guys can go and enjoy the carnival as only tomorrow is when everyone is needed. I’m sure each of you agrees for the same pairs to take the shift together. Since there are six pairs and the carnival is from 9 to 6, two pairs will take the same shift for three hours before the change. 9 to 12, 12 to 3 and 3 to 6.” Seokmin had announced during their morning meeting. “Of course, seniors choose first.”

 

Jisoo and Jeonghan looked at each other for a moment before deciding on the late afternoon shift (probably already had plans for their carnival date), with Solbi and Soonyoung quickly following their choice.

“We’ll take morning shift,” Wonwoo utters during his and Mingyu’s turn, the younger nodding in agreement. The bickering year 3 students then chose the noon slot because most knew better than to give Jihoon the early shift; his fellow club members were familiar with how he acts when he’s forced to do work so early and Junhui found out the hard way after he accidentally pestered the boy to complete their submission on a Saturday sunrise.

“Seokmin and I will take noon so, I guess that leaves our youngest with the morning slot. That okay with you?” Chaeyoung questions while making eye contact with Seungkwan and Yoori who both grumbled a positive response.

After everyone left, the two presidents sat at the table in the Art Club’s room, rearranging the bidding sheets and making sure they’re correctly numbered.

 

Once in a while, Chaeyoung’s eyes darted to Seokmin who sat on her left and her fingers fumbled in nervousness. When he looks back to her and questioned her staring, she finally spoke up with her sight going the opposite direction, “Umm… It’s nothing, really. I just realized that I forgot to say thank you. You know, for helping me to the infirmary yesterday.”

“I’m guessing your friend told you that it was me. Are you better, though? It looked painful since this is Myungho’s strength we’re talking about,” he answers with a slight chuckle.

“Yeah. I rested enough so, it doesn’t really hurt anymore. This is so awkward to say, with us being rivals and all but, I feel bad and in debt, because you had to trouble yourself.”

“Nah. It’s fine. Just helping a teammate is all. Couldn’t actually leave a hurt person either, right? Even as rivals, that’s just sad and inhumane.”

Surprisingly, they managed to throw in a few jokes and stories that included how Seokmin also once faced the power of Myungho. Long story short, dodgeball with the Chinese boy will hurt a hell lot; don’t let his innocent face fool you, the boy’s savage even with friends.

 

It was as if all their hatred disappeared for a moment as laughter filled the room and when they stopped snickering at Chaeyoung’s story about how Jisoo nearly hit the door because he was distracted by his chatroom with Jeonghan, it went silent.

Not the awkward kind but, the soothing type. Seokmin had locked eyes with Chaeyoung and honestly, he fell for how endearing she could be when smiling. Chaeyoung had to stop her heart from thumping when she noticed the tiny features for the former’s face, especially the barely noticeable mole near his nose. Slowly, the Art Club’s president felt himself urging to mention, “Hey. I couldn’t tell you yesterday, but-”

 

The door slamming open made them stagger in their seats as they quickly switched their gaze towards the opening of the room and to the student who had run inside. “Aww… Is it just you two? Where’s everyone else?”

“That kind of insulted me but, they left a while ago to check out the booths. What’s wrong, Chan?” Seokmin asks, already standing up and heading to the year 1 student.

“I just needed someone to rant to again. We nearly got caught just now when we were practicing for our surprise plan tomorrow.”

“We, as in, the Dance Club?” A nod was his response to the older male.

Seokmin swiftly placed his arm around the younger’s shoulder and walked out, saying that he could complain all he wants to Seokmin because his plans were over for the day, leaving Chaeyoung alone in the brightly lit room.

She could clearly hear Chan loudly telling his senior about yet another moment where the principal almost saw them dancing in the garden. Her mind went empty for a second when she tries understanding the situation before.

 

Her brain continued ticking even when she was with Eunhee as they leisurely checked out the rest of the carnival, picking which to visit on the open day. Whatever Chaeyoung’s roommate said, definitely entered her thoughts and she surely understood when the girl mentioned that they could hang out after her shift at the auction. Yet, her face seemed expressionless even when Eunhee points out a booth Chaeyoung might love.

 _“What was that? What was he about to say?”_ She wonders as she laid on her bed that night, staring hard at the ceiling that it might make a hole.

“You’re speaking aloud again, Chaeyoung-ah. Mind sharing what it is that seems to concern a ‘he’ whom I assume is the Art Club’s president,” Eunhee’s voice rings in the darkness.

A sigh escapes the former’s lips. “We were alone in the clubroom and I don’t know why but, I really enjoyed being with him then. I know you’re just going to scream off my ear by saying I like him but, seriously, I felt confused that time. Even more when he just stared at me with that little smirk on his face and he was about to say something when Chan kind of barged in. He didn’t say anything after that. He just left without a word.”

 

The dorm room went quiet for about a minute and Chaeyoung could hear their clock ticking on the wall.

“Have you ever thought about confession?”

That one word made her shoot up, sitting up rapidly before turning to face her friend’s bed. “What?!”

“Be quiet. I don’t want to get caught and sleep in the common area again,” Eunhee hushed the girl, not moving from her laying position. Chaeyoung returned back under the blankets and urged the girl to continue speaking.

“Anyway, have you wondered what it would be like if you confessed? Would you guys go out? Have you thought that maybe, Seokmin decided to accept his feelings for you and wanted to confess after a year of holding back? Maybe that competition was a sign for him, that he should come forward with it. Did you ever think what that so-called bastard might be thinking? Mutual feelings exist, but is your goal the same? Some people may like each other, but that doesn’t mean they HAVE to be in a relationship. I’m just saying, Seokmin seems to really like you as you like him and from what you said about how he had an unfinished statement TWICE, you should quickly make up your mind whether you want to continue with that dumb tradition or you want to truly accept your feelings.”

Eunhee’s speech made Chaeyoung’s mind whirl throughout the night, concluding her to question the boy during their shift tomorrow, or rather today, as she fell into a slumber at 1 a.m.

 

 

 


	13. School Festival [Day 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of the School Festival. Carnival open day.

When the school gates opened at 9 a.m., the school was quickly crowded with all sorts of people. You could see some parents on the lookout for their children who were students of the school. There was also a number of students from neighboring schools that came simply because the school festivals of SVT High were so well-known that certain schools actually allow for no school that day so everyone could join in the fun.

Smiling faces from the students greeted each person that strolled down the walkway. The student council was on duty at the front, prepared to answer any questions regarding the placement of clubs and classes as well as present a tour for students wishing to enter the school the upcoming year. Seungcheol proved to be a favorite for the third-year in a row as most girls had gone up to him for questions which made the vice president pout until another group came and asked for his help to which he brightly grinned.

Even within the first hour, the school was bustling with visitors and each booth had a busy time which left for no room to compare the competition. In the main building, some students had arranged to meet their family members at certain points for a little reunion as well as receive the items they had asked their family to bring; essentially, things they needed for the evening ball tomorrow.

 

“Mom!” A short-haired girl calls out in the hallway to a married couple and a young boy who seemed to be in middle school. The lady waves back with a gentle smile as the student sprints towards them. “Just Mom? What about your Dad? Your source of allowance, might I add. What about your little brother?”

Chaeyoung chuckles at her father’s teasing and gives her parents a hug before playfully messing her sibling’s hair which she received a glare from the younger. “So, where is this auction you said you have?”

“It’s in the clubroom. Come on.” The Literature Club’s president quickly drags her family towards the clubroom opposite to hers. Upon opening the door, she's greeted by Yoori as well as Seungkwan who cheerfully introduced himself to her family. “I am your daughter’s beloved junior, Boo Seungkwan from Jeju-do.”

“Since when were you my beloved junior?” He fakes an act of being hurt overdramatically and they continue inside for her to present her prized work.

“You said it’s a joint project, right? Who’s this Lee Seokmin? His painting is truly beautiful and very well matched with your writing. I have to say, you have improved a lot since the first time you showed us your short story. I’m so proud that you’re able to express your dream here.” Her father states after spending some time to look at their submission.

Chaeyoung had to hold back her tears because being in boarding school, she doesn’t get to see her parents as often as she used to and being able to meet them at said school with them showing support really touched her heart. They spent the next hour exploring the school before her family had to leave due to prior arrangements.

“Sorry for not being able to stay long. You know, the company-”

“It’s fine, dad. You coming for even a second is amazing enough to me.”

 

Things became slightly calmer as the morning transcended to noon and most decided to take a break by sitting in the field where the Football Team paired with the Track & Field Club had set up a picnicking area with provided shade.

A topic most talked about during this time was the Dance Club’s guerrilla dance battle at the hall a while before, shocking the teachers yet being cheered on loudly by fellow students. The small number of members took turns dancing with their own styles to different music until they had to stop and run away from a furious principal who was yelling about how their club was ‘ruining’ the carnival with their well-coordinated surprise plan.

Chaeyoung entered the Literature Club’s room to meet with Wonwoo and Mingyu who’s shift was ending. “Good work, guys. Any bids placed?”

Mingyu rechecked the form before informing the president that half of each page was filled. “The highest right now?”

“Who else you think? Jisoo’s dad placed six digits for his and Jeonghan’s work the moment he entered. I had to hold back laughing and now, I can’t wait to see his face when it’s his shift and he sees a ‘Mr. Hong’ bidding for his piece.” Wonwoo mentions with a laugh.

Chaeyoung lets out a giggle. “He dotes on Jisoo too much. Though, he can’t help it since Jisoo’s an only child. I’ll make sure to record it and send the video to the group. Let’s just hope his dad didn’t get too excited and tell him already.”

The tall Art Club member looked at the two Literature Club members confusingly before he drags Wonwoo out with him so they could enjoy the carnival and meet their parents. At 12 sharp, the door opened and the expectation of seeing her partner entered was shattered when she sees a different Art Club member.

 

“Umm… Junhui, you’re on a shift in the other room,” she mentions when the Chinese male walked behind the table.

“Change of plans. Seokmin switched with me for some reason. I don’t really care since I find it better when I’m not going to be with that small devil you call Jihoon for three hours straight. He also mentioned that we never agreed to mandatory partners for the location so, this change doesn’t breach our agreement.”

Chaeyoung was silently boiling inside yet at the same time, she was too worried about the fact that maybe he hates her now. Usually, her short-tempered personality would make her barge into the other room and yell at him for making a change without prior informing her, but why did she instead just sit next to Junhui and start work without complaining?

Her heart was unsettled for the three hours however, she kept a smile on her face to the people coming in to check out their works. It made her proud and gleeful when she heard compliments being said about her fellow club members’ pieces. Sometimes it took her mind off wondering about Seokmin and his unfinished sentence.

Five minutes to 3 p.m. and the door was opened by a couple who lovingly came in with their fingers interlocked but, hidden by their closeness. Junhui speedily took off when he realized his shift had ended and mumbled how he needs to meet a friend.

 

“Hi Jisoo-oppa, Jeonghan-oppa. Enjoyed your date?” Chaeyoung asks when the two walked towards the bidding table.

They gave a knowing grin to each other, telling the club president about how they managed to check out nearly every booth available including the most raved about Treasure Hunt but, they didn’t win much; the ending prize for them was a lunch coupon for a restaurant just outside their school.

“Apparently, if you win at all the checkpoints and arrive within their time limit, you get the grand prize. I heard a couple dubbed ‘Immortal Duo’ got it yesterday, not sure who, though,” Jisoo mentions.

“Did you meet your parents?”

“Yup. But, you know how hard it is not to make it obvious that we’re dating. I think Jisoo’s mom noticed because before they left, she gave me this smile and nodded. I’m worried,” the Art Club’s vice president mutters.

“I’m sure they’ll support us when we tell them at graduation. Don’t worry too much, Hannie.”

“So, did your dad say anything about our auction, Jisoo-oppa?” Chaeyoung asks, already holding back her giggles. “He just said he dropped by… Why?”

Without uttering another word, she points to the bidding sheet for Jisoo and Jeonghan’s work while taking out her phone. Her timing was perfect as she managed to record the much-expected scenario.

“MY DAD BID HOW MUCH?!” His yell had to be silenced by Jeonghan who immediately apologized to the other people in the room. “Okay, don’t panic, baby.”

“Don’t panic? I already told my dad not to do these things! Even if he has the money!”

“He’s just supporting your passion.”

“I appreciate compliments and pats on the back more. I need to call him first, excuse me.”

The Literature Club’s vice president leaves as he took out his phone to speed-dial his father, making Chaeyoung chuckle while sending the video to their club’s chatroom. Within seconds, she receives responses.

 

_Chaeyoung:_ [Attached video] Guess who just found out his dad bid his and his partner’s piece for ₩800,000?

_Wonwoo:_ I knew he’d react like that! ヽ ( ･ ∀ ･ ) ﾉ

_Jihoon:_ No wonder I heard yelling just now.

_Solbi:_ The overwhelming love of a father…

_Seungkwan:_ omg lmao hyung (* ≧ ▽≦ ) ﾉｼ 

 

Jeonghan looked at Chaeyoung worriedly to which she brushes the situation off by explaining that such things are something he should get used to if he wants to be in Jisoo’s life and future. “That aside. My shift’s over now. A little reminder that you guys have to hand in the bidding sheets to our teachers so, they can quickly deal with the financial part once everything’s over. See you, oppa!”

Chaeyoung races out and heads straight for the opposite room, spotting a pair just about to open the door. “Oh, you two came together?” She asked in surprise.

“It’s just a coincidence,” Solbi says, elbowing Soonyoung when she sensed he was about to blurt out the wrong things. At that moment, the door swings open to reveal just the boy she was looking for. He widens his eyes and tries to swiftly escape despite her calls for him.

“Sorry, I’m busy right now, Chaeyoung!” Seokmin announces, sprinting down the hallway, out of their sights. She tries to get an answer out of Jihoon who had spent 3 hours with him, but the third-year student merely shrugs his shoulders and departs in a leisurely pace.

 

It was part of their plan that Chaeyoung would join Eunhee who was already with their classmates, Jihyo and Mina, after her shift to enjoy the rest of the carnival. From their walk, yesterday, they had already pinpointed the spots to visit.

First off, was the doughnut booth where the Literature Club’ president may or may not have bought more than she could consume. She couldn’t really resist the temptation after seeing her favorite glazed doughnut brought out as freshly made. Another food related shop they went to was the fried food booth where each of them got a different type to share with one another. Not forgetting the smoothie booth which helped them digest said food.

A handicraft booth caught their eyes with its unique bracelet, no two were identical which made them even more jovial. A delicate purple marbled 2D diamond was an immediate purchase of Chaeyoung with her best friend getting a matching pink one.

The remaining 2 hours were rushed as they sped through the school to check out a first-year’s café, a senior class’s haunted house (which was actually more comedic rather than horrific as stated by the creators), sneaking a peek at the karaoke room, enjoying the florist’s booth, watching an intense bowling match, visiting their class’s photo booth where they snapped a few before leaving for the remaining events like the lucky draw and announcement for the jellybean-in-a-jar count winner (won by a fellow second-year student).

“I swear, the school festival gets better by the year. How are we supposed to beat this in third-year?” Eunhee mentions as they took a rest at the bleachers, noting most of the visitors starting to leave as the clock ticks to 6 p.m.

With Seokmin pushed to the back of her mind, Chaeyoung easily smiled to her friends, adding how they should try inviting a popular band to perform instead of their Music Club. No offense to them but, sometimes the need to see celebrities beats the will to support fellow students of SVT High.

 

When the lights shut off one by one that night in the boys’ dorm, Seokmin could only keep his eyes wide open; a million thoughts dashed through his mind and his roommate's snores didn’t distract him from it.

He still couldn’t believe his attitude yesterday and this afternoon. He swore to push back his feelings but, why did his lips and heart say otherwise as they had tempted to reveal his confession to the girl he had a crush on since Orientation Day?

When Seokmin had consulted a close friend about it, also telling the boy about all the moments and times he’s slowly fallen back towards her, his friend gave a comforting smile while telling him that his heart is a better consultant than him and whatever his heart says is what he should follow when it comes to feelings related to adoration and love.

A deep exhale ruined the silent atmosphere in his room as he leaned towards the wall, thinking hard with his eyebrows scrunching together.

“Tomorrow. The last chance will be tomorrow,” were the last words Seokmin muttered before letting his eyelids close, sleeping all the fatigue away.


	14. School Festival [Day 5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of the School Festival. Prom Night.

It was a calming Friday morning as the students of SVT High were busy cleaning up the booths from the carnival or helping the student council decorate the hall for the night everyone longed for throughout the School Festival week; the evening ball or better known as Prom Night.

Some students had begun prepping themselves up as early as after lunch while others took their time until an hour before the event was due to start. Both the boys’ and girls’ dorms grew more and more hectic with students running back and forth to their rooms and the bathrooms, making sure each detail to their appearance was perfectly in place. A number had managed to leave a little earlier, probably planned to meet up with their significant other, while the majority exited the dorms with just a sliver of time to spare.

It was five in the evening when elegantly dressed students entered the beautifully decorated hall with huge smiles spread across their faces.

 

Just as the student council’s Treasurer pictured, the hall was adorned to flawlessly portray the theme ‘Garden of Dreams’. The room was majorly filled with the pastel colours of purple, pink and blue; certainly, not forgetting the enchanting flowers that hung on the walls, ceiling and by each table as well as the stage. The castle door that the student council president added at the last minute gave off a spark of magic to it when students enter with awed expressions. “It’s literally like I’m entering my own dream,” was a comment they heard a lot by the door.

There were about twenty hexagon shaped tables around the hall, allowing about fifteen students to sit at each. From the entrance till the centre space for the dancing area, instead of the typical red, a light pink carpet was laid out.

The buffet tables were spread at each wing of the hall, displaying various types of dishes, snacks and beverages for the students to enjoy. As pre-planned, the student council begun with a short speech about how everyone earned this Prom Night after four days of squeezing their energy for the festival before letting the students eat and later on, freely take on the dance floor according to the songs played by the DJ of the night.

 

It was plain to see the amount of coupled people in the hall as the air was becoming sweeter than sugar. Thankfully, Jeonghan and Jisoo were able to have a peaceful moment together without fearing of other people’s gazes.

That’s mainly because the pair (who wore matching green and black suits) had quickly finished their meal before racing upstairs to the balcony, allowing for some comforting alone time together. “May I have this dance, Hong Jisoo?” The long-haired male asks when a gentle song began to play. His lover giggles in response, taking the other’s hand. “Yes, you may, Yoon Jeonghan.”

Back below, a certain mismatched couple, that surprisingly wore the same coloured purple outfit, was earning the sight of other students as they waltzed; unusually, they shared a laugh together as if they were in their own world.

When a more upbeat song played, three students swiftly made their way to the centre of the dance floor. Junhui started off with his breakdancing, ultimately missing his old passion as he grew more into the music. Myungho joined in, accepting the challenge with the excuse to show off his b-boy skills that were proven useful in the Dance Club. The youngest of the three received quite the applause when people recognized that this Michael-Jackson-dancing boy is none other than Lee Chan who won MVP. The trio’s dance battle brought a spark to other students to participate and soon, the atmosphere heated up with cheers to each move being made.

 

Off to the side, a tall duo stood between about eight girls who were flaunting at their good looks, especially when the second-year student wore a deep blue tuxedo with a light blue tie while the older male wore a dark lavender coloured suit. Their faces alone made them look charismatic, but inside, they were confused and a little frightful with the situation at hand that somehow made them the most popular guys of the night. Wonwoo was mostly shocked because most of the girls would flee from him because of his blank and so-called ‘scary’ expression.

He could only wonder whether it was Mingyu’s influence that made it this way. He could vaguely remember whether the younger male experienced such last year. Likewise, with Mingyu, who was also trying to hide his blush when one of the girls said that he and Wonwoo suited each other, he questioned to himself if him being next to the Literature Club member was the reason his popularity grew.

A sudden shout from the buffet table took the attention of people nearby. To no surprise, the yell came from the student council’s Vice President who was trying to enjoy the candies that filled one of the glass bowls. “Who mixed M&Ms with the Skittles??!! Who would do such a monstrous act!?” Sungjae loudly questioned, attempting to search for the twins who were conveniently on the other side, witnessing their prank from a safe distance.

 

As the President, Choi Seungcheol couldn’t stop his legs from walking around the hall, making sure everything is in check while at the same time, having fun with anyone he stumbles upon. This usually includes a minute dance with his friend who dragged him to the centre or sitting down at one of the tables to chat with a classmate. However, whenever he catches the eye of a certain Literature Club member, what else was he to do except wink while playfully pointing out his pink and purple striped bowtie that matched the other male student who flushed a deep red before turning to the opposite direction.

Seungkwan had everything planned out the moment he decided on the job. He knew what he had to do this Prom Night and he was going to make sure everything goes right. But, the variable included somehow manages to ruin said plan.

Being the wingman he self-appointed himself to be, Seungkwan tried his best to make sure Yoori and Hansol would spend some alone time together, preferably a dance of two together during one of the slower songs. It varied from making them sit next to each other at the table to pushing them to the dance floor while saying, “Oh, look, a paired dance, you two should give it a go. Don’t mind me, this pudding is more important right now. You can’t not make such a memory like dancing with someone on Prom Night, right?”

Yoori had blushed the entire time and was always mouthing a ‘thank you’ to her rival/partner, despite previously arguing to him about how nervous she was and how she didn’t want help. Hansol however, was as clueless as he could ever be and destroyed every chance at the given time. Him sitting next to her only concluded to a short talk with the flushed-pink girl before continuing a longer conversation with his best friend. The dance was never successful because Hansol always used the excuse that he either didn’t want to dance or that he couldn’t, worried he might accidentally step on someone’s foot. It was going to be a long and difficult night for Seungkwan.

 

“And exactly how long do I have to stay with you?” Eunhee coldly asks her friend who cautiously sat beside her. Since the morning of the school festival’s fifth day, she had to deal with the Literature Club president’s countless breakdowns while muttering something along the lines of ‘confession’ and ‘that can’t be true’. She soon came to know that Chaeyoung was still in panic about whether her rival had feelings for her. The girl partly accepted the truth, but she was in constant denial of it ever happening.

It got slightly worse when they entered the hall and Chaeyoung immediately made eye contact with Seokmin who was already seated. From her short glance, she managed to notice that her crush was wearing a suit which had a familiar colour to it.

After sitting down (somewhere far from him), she finally noticed why it seemed familiar. Seokmin had worn a tranquil blue suit with a white and blue tie; said outfit had exactly matched her princess-styled gown which was decorated with the colour dubbed as ‘Serenity’. What coincidence was it that both outfits had the exact same colour and were titled as an exclusive choice of the stores they had visited? It made Chaeyoung even more flustered.

In the midst of yet another one of her breakdowns, she completely hadn’t noticed Eunhee had eventually left her on her own. Additionally, her entire table was empty as the others had either gone to get more snacks or decided to dance away with their partners. Her anxiousness made her exit the hall to stand outside, calming down both her feelings and her harsh breathing.

 

Just as she was exhaling a fading white cloud caused by the cold twilight air, a voice called out from the hall’s entrance and continuously became louder as it came closer. “Chaeyoung? I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Where were you?”

“Why would you be looking for me, Seokmin?”

The Art Club president leaned against the wall beside her, letting out a gentle sigh. “I kind of wanted to apologize and also, because I’m sure you were looking for an explanation for my switching shifts yesterday. First off, I’m sorry. Seems weird that I, of all people, am saying that. And sorry I kind of cut you off by saying I was busy. As for why I changed shifts-”

His sentence was left hanging again when Seungcheol appeared at the door and loudly told them that it was cold and they should stay inside. “Let’s go in. And I accept your excuse either way. Sorry if I ever seemed rude this week. A lot of things have been going through my mind,” Chaeyoung muttered as they made their way back in, rubbing her arms in search for warmth.

 

The moment they stepped into the hall, the DJ announced that he would be playing a few slow songs and a sweet, gentle piano piece began playing through the speakers. Seokmin glanced at the girl beside him, quickly deciding that now would be a good chance.

He holds his hand out nervously and says, “Would you like to dance with me, Chaeyoung? It would be a waste to sit this song out when almost everyone else is on the dance floor.”

A faint pink covers her ears and she softly answers, “Sure, Seokmin. That would be nice, thank you,” as she accepts the hand he offered.

Despite Seokmin’s bravery to ask her for a dance, it ended up rather awkwardly with the unsure hand placements and avoidance to remain having eye contact. Both were silently glad the other students were either too engrossed in the music or their dance partner to notice that the Art Club and Literature Club presidents were waltzing together.

It was, however, complicated for Chaeyoung and Seokmin to control their feelings for the other; the heart beating seemed louder than usual and they were certain their crush had noticed the expression they had on their face. It was like during their auction preparation again. They had no care for the world around them.

 

When the song ended, they decided to sit for a moment at one of the tables, both actually too nervous and wanted to cool down. As it was just the two of them, Seokmin figured he might as well do it before he regrets it for the next few years of his high school life.

“Chaeyoung, I’ve been meaning to tell you this…” Chaeyoung knew that tone too well. It was the same way Seokmin had been constantly been trying to talk to her before something interrupted his comment. The words Eunhee told her rushed in her mind and all she could think was that she wasn’t prepared for this. Not now. Not here.

“Umm… I d-don’t t-think I can hear this… Umm… I-I h-have t-to go?” Chaeyoung stutters, flustered with the situation that was about to unfold. Slightly raising her gown to ease walking, she runs out of the hall with a worried expression plastered on her face.

“What? Wait! Chaeyoung!”

Just when Seokmin was about to chase after her, he falls face first to the floor. Upon hearing a chuckle from under the table, he investigates the reason and was annoyed to see Jo Kwangmin and Jo Youngmin grinning at how successful their prank to tie Seokmin’s laces to the chair leg was. “Hyunggg!!! That’s just low even for you two,” He loudly whined.

“Literally, since that’s where you are now,” they both said with a guffaw. He had to hurry untying and retying his shoelaces while at the same time, wonder where Chaeyoung ran off to and why as well as his confession to her.


	15. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Prom Night.

It was the Monday after the School Festival that had safely ended last week with millions of memories made by each student. It was rather noticeable how some students were oddly jovial and cheery as they repeated the past events in their minds, especially the couples who were cutely smiling about their significant others. Some of the single souls were happy at the appearance of their new crush or so-called eye-candy.

 

A particular student was foolishly grinning to himself during free time in his class which made his classmate annoyingly glare at him. “What is up with you, Seokmin? As in, since Friday night, you’ve been acting weird and you’re not even telling me or Mingyu about it,” Myungho whined after playfully hitting the other’s shoulder. The only reply he received was that trademark smile Seokmin always gives before letting himself fall into a daydream as he took a glance outside the window which allowed them to see the beautiful nature.

 

 

_\- Friday night –_

 

Chaeyoung had tried to run away as quickly as possible, wondering if she could escape the boy who was known for his running skill and the fact that he – who was wearing pants, had the advantage over her – who wore a long dress. She eventually made her way up the stairs of the main building and speedily opened the red door that led her to the rooftop, sitting against one of the walls in silence while she let her mind ponder.

 

Seokmin, on the other hand, had spent a horrific amount of time tying his shoelaces thanks to the twins’ dumb prank before he rushed out of the hall to find Chaeyoung. His first thought was where exactly would she have run off to? It couldn’t have been the dorm since the dorm head was obviously keeping watch of any students wandering there before the set end time of the evening ball.

At that moment, his mind drifted to the moments they spent time getting to know each other. ‘ _I usually come up here with my friend to let out feelings, do a little story-telling and we sometimes take a nap when the weather’s nice. Being here alone is amazing as well.’_ With that, he sprinted towards the main building, up the stairs and towards a door that had a sign with “Rooftop” written on it. He gently opens the door to the rooftop and tried to scan for his crush.

There, sitting against a wall near the edge, with the moonlight glistening her natural short brown hair, was Ok Chaeyoung.

The sight made his heart beat rapidly, even more, when he walked closer to the girl who hadn’t noticed his presence yet. Seokmin instantly removes his jacket when he notes the shortness of her sleeves, gently dropping the article on her shoulders which shocks her.

Chaeyoung raises her gaze and is met by her per-say rival. “It’s cold up here. Use that,” he tells her, pointing to his jacket. She stays silent, only hugging onto the material when she began to shiver slightly. Seokmin unknowingly smiles at her before taking a seat next to the Literature Club President.

There was a silence that was accompanied by the faint noise coming from the hall. “I’m sorry… For running away just now,” Chaeyoung mutters under her breath. “I don’t know how else to say this and why I decided to, but I was scared. This entire day, I’ve been having a breakdown because I was so in denial to find out the truth and I kind of panicked when you seemed to talk like that.”

“Then, can I say it now? Or do you want to wait?” Seokmin asks, turning to face her, eyes engulfed with expectation. She pauses for a second, contemplating on what to do, but with Eunhee’s words that kept haunting her, she eventually nodded a response.

 

“You know, if it wasn’t for our club’s tradition and the need to please our previous seniors, this would’ve been a lot easier. How did Jeonghan-hyung and Jisoo-hyung do this?” He mentions, loosening the tension as they both let out a chuckle. Once they face each other, eyes locked and the surroundings proving to have no obstacles, Seokmin slowly lets out everything he’s been planning to tell the girl ever since he fell for her.

“I’ve liked you since first-year, you know that? I spent the entire week wondering who you were and how you could make my heart beat uncontrollably. But, on the first Monday we entered our chosen clubs, I realized that you had to be my rival. It was hard with the presidents at the time who seemed to hate each other with those fierce disses, yet I managed to stow away these feelings. Eventually, I forgot about it and just continued the club tradition. Then came the competition where we had to collaborate and somehow, hanging out with you made those feelings resurface. I thought about you more without the disses in mind. When we both sent in that sea life submission, I kept wondering ‘Did she think about that day too? Does she have the same feelings?’ and I fell back for you. The competition ended and I felt empty until the school festival came up and we had to work together again, making me as happy as ever. That’s when I made the decision, let’s do this. Fck that tradition. I tried countless times to confess during our meet-ups and during this week. The reason I switched shifts was because I was frightened too. I couldn’t bear facing you who may or may not like me after what happened the day before. After lots of thinking, I forced myself to do it, today. Seeing you in this blue dress made my insides tickle and I swore I might’ve been blushing at how we somehow matched each other. What I’m trying to say is… I really like you, Chaeyoung. Let’s put that rivalry thing aside and will you be my girlfriend?”

 

Each word entered her mind and she was a mess inside when she realized all of her past denial about liking him was a waste because of the boy in front of her now, her crush had the same feelings. She tried hiding her face, attempting to not show the redness that formed on her cheeks.

“During the sea life submission, I had the same thoughts and when you kept having unfinished sentences, I was confused. My friend had blabbed to me that I should just accept the truth about my feelings and wondered whether you were the same. She quoted ‘Mutual feelings exist, but do you have the same goal?’ and that’s what made me scared. We might like each other, but is what you’re thinking the same as me?” Chaeyoung halts for a moment, taking in a deep breath to calm herself from the anxiousness that had built up.

Seokmin was already looking away, sensing a rejection from her last sentence and was beginning to accept how at least he tried until he hears her continue speaking.

“That was my initial thoughts. After listening to what you had to say, I guess it’s only right for me to confess too, huh? I really like you too, Seokmin. And yes, let’s forget that tradition and will you allow me to be your girlfriend?”

In shock, Seokmin quickly turns back to her to see his crush grinning with the sparkles in her eyes shining brightly as she accepted his confession. With the moonlight casting over them, the indistinct music playing from afar along with the tranquil aura they had on the rooftop, Seokmin and Chaeyoung smiled at each other when they realized the mutual feelings that shared the same goal.

 

 

_\- Monday morning –_

 

During the first break, the Art Club had called for an emergency meeting under the orders of the Vice President who sent the message through their chatroom, yet Seokmin had it in him to somehow leisurely stroll to the clubroom in contrast to the usual sprinting down stairs.

Upon opening the door, he’s greeted by five students who stood in the center of the room, staring at him with a blank face. “Hey, guys? Sorry, I’m a little late. What’s the meeting about, hyung?” The president carefully asked after closing the door.

In a split second, he’s grabbed by Mingyu and forced to sit in the chair Junhui quickly placed in front of them with Yoori locking the door to prevent any interruptions.

Where Soonyoung and Jeonghan stood, they stared down on the second-year student who was utterly confused by the situation. The former had spoken up first by stating, “Myungho reported you to be daydreaming just now and based on our evidence from Friday night and through the weekend, we concluded that something was wrong at the moment.”

“So, mind telling us what happened at Prom Night, Lee Seokmin?” The long-haired male questions, leaning closer.

 

Somehow, in the room opposite to theirs, the Literature Club members had arranged a meeting as well, immediately sitting at the center table of their clubroom. “So, I’m sure you’re wondering why I called for us to group during the first break when we’re still going to meet this afternoon. Well, actually the only one curious is our beloved President who is the cause for this,” Jisoo stated once everyone had entered and Jihoon had locked the door.

“M-Me? Why? What happened?” Chaeyoung questions in surprise. It couldn’t possibly be about the auction as they had already met with the teachers about that last Saturday neither would it be about any submission as the school magazine team were still preparing for the special edition for the School Festival.

Wonwoo had already turned to face her with Solbi by his side presenting the same expression. “We’re suspicious of something and the only way we can find out is by directly getting the answer from you,” the former stated.

“Chaeyoung-noona, what happened during the Prom Night?” Seungkwan asks, trying to maintain eye contact with the girl who begun to avoid facing anyone.

 

“Chaeyoung and I…”

 

“Seokmin and I…”

 

“We’re dating now.”

 

There was a silence in both clubrooms, it made the presidents shift uncomfortably in their seat, worried about the outcome of the revelation.

“FINALLY!” A sudden and booming yell came from all ten students, making anyone who was nearby shocked by the screaming since there obviously wasn’t a Monday War to argue about.

“I told you that they’re dating now!”

“Oh my god, this is something Chan, Myungho and Seungcheol definitely need to hear about.”

“Wait till the entire student body finds out that the two rival presidents finally admitted their feelings for each other.”

“This is so beautiful. I’m so proud of you guys.”

“Hold up!” Chaeyoung and Seokmin shouted in their respective clubrooms.

 

“You’re not mad?” The Literature Club President muttered once her fellow club members had quiet down.

Jisoo gave her a reassuring smile and gently says, “Why would we be? You guys weren’t angry about me and Jeonghan. What more about you and Seokmin?”

“Add the fact that most of us already know that you both liked each other, but refused to reveal it because you guys were too obsessed with that tradition that clearly needs to be forgotten,” Yoori chuckles at a jaw-dropped Seokmin.

“I bet the other club just found out as well. This is perfect,” Jihoon mentions with a cunning grin.

Before she could get captured again, Chaeyoung races out of the clubroom and heads straight for her classroom, grabbing Eunhee’s wrist and heading towards the stairs despite her roommate's continuous questions about why they were running.

 

Once they reached the rooftop, Chaeyoung’s breathing had gone harsh as she attempted standing straight to face her best friend who still had a puzzled expression.

“Eunhee. I have something to tell you. I wanted to keep it secret for a while, but since the club members have found out, I realized I needed to tell you now before you get mad at me because you heard it from someone else.”

Chaeyoung took a deep breath, placing her hands on the other’s shoulder and looked directly into her eyes as she said, “Since Friday night, me and Seokmin… We’ve decided to be in a relationship.”

Eunhee stares blankly, pushing down her hands and slowly walked towards the edge of the rooftop. Before the Literature Club President could react, her friend yelled in the loudest voice she’s ever heard from the girl, “I FCKING KNEW IT! I WAS BLOODY RIGHT! OK CHAEYOUNG AND LEE SEOKMIN ARE FINALLY DATING, WORLD!!”

At once, she pulls her friend back, dragging her towards the exit despite her constant shouting of “RIVALS INTO LOVERS! WHAT DID I FCKING TELL YOU?!” to the never-ending sky. On their way to class, as the bell was soon to ring, Eunhee pesters Chaeyoung into telling how it happened in full detail later that night when they’ll be in the comfort of their own dorm room.

 

That afternoon, after the last school bell had ringed, two students made their way behind the library, sitting under a specific tree that was already known to them as their meet-up point.

A burst of laughter came from Seokmin when Chaeyoung had told him how her friend had reacted to the news. They talked about how their club members took it, chuckling at the similar reactions of yelling and incoherent chatting over one another.

They had spent a good ten minutes together when the girl checks her watch and mentions, “We should get going unless you want to be interrogated again for tardiness to club activities.”

Seokmin shoots up first, taking the chance to offer his hand for Chaeyoung who takes it and lightly stands up next to him. “Let’s go,” the former states, making the girl flustered at first and his next comments didn’t reduce her blushing anymore.

“This,” Seokmin mentions as he raised their interlocked hands with a stupid sunshine smile on his face. “Is just the beginning.” Of course, that in turn didn’t let him escape her punching his shoulder as they walk back to the hallway of where it first started.

 

It was safe to say, the so-called rivalry tradition at SVT High had been tampered with as a new history had been added to the school’s archive of memories.


	16. Another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another ordinary day at SVT High.

“How could you use our date as material for your diss artwork?!”

“Well, so-rry a certain someone had to be told about how hot-tempered and clumsy she was during the date!”

Another Monday afternoon, another argument happening in one of the clubrooms. Ever since they agreed on a peace treaty due to the appearance of couples between the clubs, the members had occasionally spent their club activity time together in one room.

Today, the Literature Club’s room was made a sacrifice for the presidents’ war as the other members of said club and Art Club sat afar to watch the situation unfold with disappointment and annoyance written on their faces.

“Can you guys not have a lovers’ spat here?” Jeonghan calmly asks, receiving a glare and shout to ‘Shut up’ by the two second-year students.

Jisoo who was beside his boyfriend stood up immediately and moved between the arguing presidents with a scowl on his face. “Don’t you know it’s rude to yell at your senior? And that you shouldn’t ruin other’s atmosphere when in public? Especially since it involves my Hannie. Apologize,” he snaps at them, making the two face down and mumble a ‘Sorry’ before the boy returns to his seat, smiling at the long-haired male as they returned to their cuddle-like position.

When they continued with a glaring action, Jihoon barks at them, “Yah! You’re a couple now, can you please avoid the fighting over your magazine submissions? And maybe quit trying to diss each other?”

Yoori joins in with her own take, “Yeah, the rest of us stopped since you guys were official. Why aren’t you doing the same?”

Seokmin and Chaeyoung looked at each other for a moment and in unison replied, “A way to avoid intimate desire,” which caused their fellow club members to either facepalm or slam their head on a desk, wall or book.

“How am I not allowed to beat them up, Sol?” Soonyoung asks in a whining voice, leaning against the girl who was trying to read yet another novel by the window. “Because five more demerits and you’ll be kicked out of school, remember? Fighting with another student equals to fifteen demerits, Soon,” Solbi softly mentions, letting the boy rest his chin on her shoulder.

“Gyu, can you pass my pillow that you’re holding? I think I need a nap after dealing with those two,” Wonwoo gestures the item the younger was holding. Instantly, Mingyu gives the leaf shaped cushion with a bright smile on his lips, sitting closer to provide a slight shield for his senior to rest. Next to him, Jihoon silently judged the young Art Club member who was countlessly trying to gain the clueless Wonwoo’s attention. To no avail, has he succeeded nor has the Literature Club’s Treasurer noticed the other’s developing crush on him.

Jihoon’s eyes scanned the room, stopping when he noticed their door was opened moderately to reveal a familiar face. “What’s HE doing here? I told him not to make things so obvious and he comes visit me in my own clubroom,” he mumbles while hurriedly making his way to said student, disappearing from the sights of his fellow club members.

Moments later, the entrance reopens to reveal a first-year student with his hands in his pockets and headphones dangling from his neck. “Seungkwan, why exactly did you call me here? I thought I can’t disturb other club’s activities,” Hansol announced when he saw his friend seated at his assigned corner with Yoori nearby.

The Art Club girl felt her ears reddening when she turns to the culprit who called her crush out, earning a gesture to not worry as he told the boy to come closer. “It’s okay. The seniors are busy in their own world anyway; which is actually the reason I called you. Yoori and I need some feedback for our work and obviously, there’s no one else to get that from in here except ourselves which is quite a horrible decision.”

“What about Junhui-hyung over there?”

“He hasn’t been in the best mood today so, we’re trying not to disturb him,” Seungkwan whispers.

As if the Chinese boy had heard him, he burst out a shout of “I fcking hate all this love in the air!! Damn you couples!” in anger and stomped out of the room as all eleven students watch him with confusion.

“See, bad idea.”

“Alright, where're the drafts?” The non-club student questions as he took a seat beside Yoori. The three first-year students had begun going through their planned future submissions, being the most productive of the bunch until the sun slowly started to sink which was a silent announcement for everyone to head back to the dorms as they said their farewells.

The next day, each club was in their own rooms and in the Literature Club’s, Wonwoo, Jisoo, and Jihoon were sound asleep at their own desks or on the couch set up near the window. This was exactly the scene most students wouldn’t know about, only believing that their club was the type to studiously write new Literature works every day. Contrary to that belief, the large number of seating were actually for all members to rest on.

Seungkwan was nowhere to be seen as he had prior texted the group that he would be with the Theatre Club again as they required a little help for their upcoming performance. As for Solbi, she had recently left the clubroom, muttering to the only person awake that a certain boy was waiting for her on the rooftop; said boy was wailing that he wanted to hang out with his girlfriend after yesterday’s ruckus.

As Chaeyoung sat at her desk, she tried completing some assignments the teacher gave that morning, especially the one given by the famous ‘Devil’s Reincarnation’ that sadly taught History which called for a ton of homework.

Right when she was busying herself with a Math problem, she hears a vague knocking. However, it wasn’t coming from the door and her eyes quickly shift to the clubroom’s large window. There with his signature sunshine beam formed on his lips, was her boyfriend rattling his knuckles against the glass.

When Chaeyoung sauntered closer, she had to gesture the boy to pipe down when he started singing, “Rapunzel, Rapunzel, open the window and let down your hair,” yet he kept cooing despite noticing that their seniors were quietly resting. In annoyance, she pushes the window open in a sudden movement, making him tip backward, but quickly recovering without letting his smile falter.

“For one, I have short hair, obviously. Secondly, we’re on the ground floor so, letting down my imaginary long hair helps with absolutely nothing. Also,” Chaeyoung states, pausing to point towards the clubroom’s entrance. “There’s this thing called a door.”

“Yeah, but that door isn’t so romantic. Isn’t me sneaking out of the clubroom to ask you out on a date more affectionate?” Seokmin retorts as he leaned closer to the windowsill. “So, you want to ask me out on a date?” She teasingly asks.

They grin at each other lovingly until they’re interrupted by a flying pillow coming from the couch’s direction that hit a bullseye on Seokmin’s face. A grumbling Jihoon glares at them while saying, “Can you not see your stupid affection is disturbing my sleep?”

The two pull back, apologizing to the boy who returned to his sleeping position and agree to meet outside in order to avoid the terror that comes from the small body. “What date did you have in mind, Seokmin?” Chaeyoung questions as they strolled down the hallway, away from their clubrooms.

“What else? Aquarium date this Friday; usual time, usual place. Maybe some noodles after,” he explains, noting how the fact that they both knew the secret tunnel was an excellent way to execute their dates without bothering or being caught by others.

The atmosphere at SVT High was proving to set a more positive vibe which was loved by the principal. Except, of course, the usual happenings that didn’t include the Literature Club or Art Club was going to be difficult to stop. The Dance Club were still going to practice a new number in the gardens; Chan and Myungho were improving on their running away skill taught by their seniors.

As well as a problematic duo that had a goal to make their last year end with much laughter. Today’s event was the classic prank to fill a room with balloons. Which made Seungcheol and Sungjae wonder how they achieved such with so little time before they were to enter the student council’s room.

At the entrance, Youngmin stood with a grin. “What did you do this time? And how is it that you’re not running away?” Seungcheol questions with suspicion. “Just take a look yourself because this time, your reaction is much more important than hiding,” he responds innocently.

When Sungjae opened the door, there was a massive number of balloons to the point that it spilled out. He was so close to screaming when the President calmed him down with a pat on the back. Sungjae brushes the hand off, navigating through the mess in search for his table as he mumbled how he had to make sure the important documents were still intact.

Seungcheol tilts his head with a puzzled expression, noticing that something was off. “Hey Youngmin, where’s Kwangmin?”

The smirk he gave didn’t go unnoticed despite his excuse that his twin went back first because he felt sick after blowing up half of the balloons.

At that moment, Sungjae yelled in shock, falling backward into the pile. “OH MY GOD, KWANGMIN! You could’ve made my heart stop!” He yells when the boy who was said to have been at the dorm, appeared with a jump from under the mess, wearing a white mask. The twins laughed in unison when yet another prank had succeeded and thus, another day at SVT High steadily came to an end.


	17. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the school holiday for the SVT High students and everyone has plans of their own. Some unplanned.

Students of SVT High were swarming near the school’s entrance with their bags in carry and a hearty feeling in their souls. It was finally the two-week school holiday for all the schools in Seoul as a break before the preparation for end-year exams were to begin, meaning it was supposed to be a study break, but the students of the elite boarding school mostly had other plans.

Some were telling their friends how their family planned for an overseas vacation while certain students said that they were required to help out at their parent’s company as skill development. The rest had cooed at their friends’ schedules as they had nothing on their two-week agenda except hang out with some old buddies or laze around at home.

Each student leisurely made their way out, waving to their school-mates and thanking the security guard who opened the gate for them before heading to opposite directions; a fraction entering the car driven by a chauffeur while others navigated to their house or to the nearest train station with the expectation of being greeted by a warming family after months of staying in the dorms.

 

For the first week of their holiday, Chaeyoung and Eunhee spent a great amount of time together, as if they weren’t even sick of the fact that they already meet each other at school 24/7. They would visit each other’s house in the afternoon or go out to a nearby café for a round of tea, coffee and pleasurable cakes that you couldn’t buy at the school’s cafeteria.

On Friday, however, while Chaeyoung was busy sipping a cup of raspberry tea and taking a spoonful of the strawberry shortcake they ordered to share, Eunhee put down her latte and stared at her with only one thing in her mind. The former notices her silence and demanded for the reason, receiving a question in return. “It’s not that I hate hanging out with you, but why aren’t you on a date with Seokmin instead? I can’t believe it’s been like five days and only now, I remembered to ask you.”

The girl giggles before mentioning, “He’s on a holiday this week. A family vacation in Switzerland. We might hang out next week so, don’t worry so much. You might actually miss seeing me later.” This time, Chaeyoung became the victim of the punch to the shoulder due to her teasing, making the duo chuckle as they continue spending time together in the corner of the café, finally leaving when dinner time was fast approaching.

The next Monday, Chaeyoung was woken by her mom who handed her a list of errands to run. “Do you really want me out of the house, Mom? These things are enough to fill my entire day,” she whined over breakfast, shovelling in the fried rice their maid prepared with some stew. “It’s either that or you help out your dad at work,” her mother states, causing her to over-react with a dramatic gasp of rejection.

She quickly bathes and gets dressed in a simple ensemble of jeans and dark purple sweatshirt because the earlier she starts, the faster she can head home to play video games. Right as she was exiting her room, her phone beeps a notification.

 

_Seokmin: Hey~ ^-^ Guess who just landed in Seoul last night? Got time for a date later today?_

Chaeyoung smiles at the sudden message from her boyfriend, instantly replying.

 

_Chaeyoung: Yay! But, I can’t today :'(_   _Mom sent me on a full-day errand run. Tomorrow?_

_Seokmin: Errand run? Good luck~ And yes to the date tomorrow. I’ll text you the details later tonight._

As disappointed as she was, her feelings didn’t stop her from stepping outside of the house and riding her bicycle to the first errand destination.

By afternoon, she had sent some paperwork, made a dentist appointment for her little brother and got lunch with her aunt who was quite eager to see her. It was about time she headed home to complete the rest of the tasks given at home but, Chaeyoung decided to stroll along the way, taking a look at the vintage-themed shops that ran their business along the road.

A small jewellery store had caught her eye and it seemed the old lady managing it spot her slowing down as she quickly came up, asking, “Anything you’re interested in? A young student like you would look very pretty in any of these~”

She smiled wide at the lady’s compliment and stated that she was planning to just browse first. Her fingers fiddled along the group of bracelets; an accessory she was most fond of as necklaces were something she disliked because of the slight choking feeling she would get, rings rarely sat comfortably on her fingers and earrings were out of the question when she was still a high school student abiding the strict regulations. Bracelets were perfect and she could hide them under her sleeves if she ever wore them at school (something that regularly happened).

A particularly blue chain was something her gaze grew attached to; it was the same colour of her Prom Night dress that brought back such lovely memories. It was like a perfect match with the sole charm that had a pressed carnation, her favourite flower. In the midst of her admiration to the object, something catches the corner of her eye.

 

Chaeyoung spotted a familiar figure in the distance, walking over and thought about calling after the person when she notices a little something else.

“Oppa~ You said you would buy me waffles later? Why is this direction towards your house?” A young girl whines as she grasped onto the man’s arm; a man Chaeyoung recognised to be her boyfriend. One thing she was sure about, was Seokmin had no little sister to call him ‘Oppa’.

“I already bought you lunch, didn’t I, Sooyeon-ah? I need to head home now. I’ll buy you waffles next time.” She continued to boil in confusion mixed with anger at the two as they seemed to closely talk with each other until the girl leaves him alone after a rather clingy farewell.

At last, the Art Club president noticed the sight of his girlfriend, obliviously grinning at her as he called out her name. “Hey, Chaeyoung! Are you done with your errands? What are you doing here?”

“Obviously not two-timing with a new girlfriend the moment they set foot back home,” she coldly answers, picking up her bicycle that she left resting against the display table. The boy stops her from going any further with his puzzled words, “What? What do you mean?”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you with that girl just now with her girly-like ‘oppa~’. You disgust me, Lee Seokmin-sshi,” Chaeyoung explains, already on her bike, preparing to run off. “That wasn’t what you think it is. Just let me explain.”

Of course, rather than letting her trust and feelings for him make her listen, Chaeyoung allowed her short-temperedness and insecurity take over. “Just let me go!”

When his grip doesn’t move, she proceeds to emergency measures. She fakes a shocked face and bows her head to the opposite direction while loudly saying, “Good afternoon, sunbaenim!” which proved to be successful when the boy looks back and Chaeyoung swiftly cycles away from the scene, anger building up with every turn. This holiday was not ending up as relaxing as she thought it would be; that was a thought that repeated in her mind as she calls up Eunhee once she’s laying in the comfort of her bed.

 

 

A night during the second week of school holiday would be nice to spend with a loved one. “Jisoo~ Over here!!” Jeonghan calls out with a frantic wave to his boyfriend who just arrived at their meetup point.

Ever since the two fourth-year students begun their holidays, they were bombarded with various tasks as their parents had instructed them to help out at the company either one is in charge of. From morning until afternoon, Jeonghan and Jisoo had to deal with simple paperwork and presentations, leaving moonlight time a moment for them to let loose and hang out at the most appropriate place available, Han River.

The two lovers would take a sit at any bench situated along the river and munch on street food or convenience store items they had bought on the way there.

It was an enchanting night where they would take in the others warmth as they told stories about things that happened at work. They would laugh at the mishaps they witnessed and comfort each other if they were depressed when they felt guilty of doing wrong. To Jisoo and Jeonghan, a simple night out together was enough of a date as each other’s presence was more important than any fancy dinner.

(It wasn’t of course the best decision when sometimes they would return very late, making the maids and butlers worried that they might’ve gotten hurt and they would be to blame if their parents found out.)

 

 

On an afternoon with excellent weather, Mingyu probably spent too much time fumbling with his phone after lunch, making his mother confused at her son’s actions. While holding the device far away, over-reacting to the situation, the boy finally pressed the ‘send’ button.

_Mingyu: Hey hyung!_ _Today looks like a nice day to go out. :) Want to join me for a little basketball?_

Five minutes felt like years to the love-struck Art Club member and he probably shouldn’t have replied so speedily.

_Wonwoo: I’m not sure how to play, though._

_Mingyu: It’s okay, I’ll teach you ^-^_

_Wonwoo: I’m feeling pretty lazy tho_

_Mingyu: Ay, hyung. You can’t just laze around when the sun is looking beautiful today!_

_Wonwoo: Fine. Where do we meet and what time? I haven’t showered since this morning._

_Mingyu: Right side of Han River? The basketball court that’s near that ahjusshi’s ice-cream stand. Meet you there around 4?_

_Wonwoo: Alright. See you there._

_Mingyu: Okay then :D_

Mingyu may have panicked for a second when he wondered about his overuse of emoticons before he realised he had to get ready for his hang out with Wonwoo. After throwing on a white T-shirt and grey sweatpants, he raced out while grabbing on his phone along with the basketball he kept near his wardrobe.

At 4 p.m. sharp, he arrived at the basketball court, steadily stretching as he kept an eye out for his senior. Soon after, a fully black apparelled boy appeared with a saunter. “Hyung!” Mingyu excitedly calls out. He had to forcefully calm his wide grin as Wonwoo came closer while asking how and when his junior would teach him to play, to which he earned a response to warm-up first.

“Okay, so, hyung, do you know the rules of basketball?” Mingyu questions, attempting to show off his ball twirling skills that got no reaction.

“Just because I don’t know how to play doesn’t mean I don’t know anything. I’m still a year older than you, Mingyu-ah. Just teach me basic skills.”

“I merely assumed. Since I didn’t see you during the ball games.”

“You noticed?” When he realized what he blurted out, Mingyu’s ears grew hot and red in embarrassment, quickly diverting the topic to teach Wonwoo the initial skills of passing, catching and dribbling.

“Hyung, you said you don’t know how to play. You’re learning pretty fast, though.”

“I’m naturally good at picking up skills. It’s the only thing people are envious of me,” Wonwoo responds lowering his tone, keeping silent as he continued to dribble the ball. The Art Club member senses the situation, immediately stating “That’s not true, hyung. You’re-” before he was cut off by the appearance of several familiar bodies.

 

“HYUNGG!!!” A boy’s voice shouts from outside the court. He stood, waving his arms to the duo that eventually walked over. “What are you doing here, Chan?” Mingyu asks once within range.

“The Dance Club organised a little dance battle with some friends from other schools. I was about to head there, want to join? You don’t have to dance, being a spectator is just as good,” Chan explains, beaming brightly to his seniors as he pointed to the area close to the bridge. Without exchanging words, Mingyu and Wonwoo nodded at each other and picked up their belongings before rushing out.

After a short walk, they soon meet up with said club that consisted of Jonghyun, Jongup, Yugyeom and Myungho if you don’t include Chan who had rushed immediately to his seniors. There was an extra person that surprised Mingyu slightly as he mutters, “Junhui-hyung?”

The Chinese boy turns to his direction and coolly waves. “Why are you with the Dance Club?”

“Well, long story short, the seniors saw me dance with Myungho and Chan during Prom Night and thought I would make a good temporary member whenever needed. And since this battle has to be an even 1 on 1, I was summoned this morning from the darkness of my bedroom while I was playing games.”

Seeing the excitement on Wonwoo’s face as they watched their performance made Mingyu reluctant to bring him away and his original plan to hang out with the senior alone had failed.

 

 

Within the same neighbourhood as SVT High, an arcade sat in between a restaurant and convenience store; it was THE place for children and teenagers as well as stressed out college students to freely play various classic arcade games and let go of any worries. That was why Park Yoori had stomped her way there and shoved in the tokens for a drum game as she attempted to let off some steam.

Right in the middle of her fourth song in a row, a voice called out from her left and she was tempted to turn; only doing so at a part she knew had a gap. However, she nearly dropped the drumsticks when she recognizes the two boys who were right next to her.

“H-H-Hansol? And Seungkwan? What are you doing here??” Yoori stutters, completely forgetting about the decreasing points on the screen because she had stopped moving. “What else? We’re here to play. Didn’t expect to see you, though, what’s wrong?” The latter asks.

She sighs, putting away the drumsticks to explain, “I just had an argument with my sister. I left the house to release some stress here.”

The look on Seungkwan’s face clearly had the words ‘Three-way competition?’ and the girl instantly agrees as they sprint to the racing game. With the first win being taken by Hansol, each of their competitiveness begun to boil because they began a marathon of duelling via more race games, the drumming game from before, a dance game (which Seungkwan instantly failed at), the basketball game, a fighting game and a zombie shooting game.

Soon enough, Yoori and Hansol collapsed to a bench nearby, complaining that they should take a break first, to which Seungkwan responded with, “You guys are weak. I’ll be at the pinball machine if you need my amazing presence later~”. (When in fact he too was tired but, he wouldn’t show it as he was behind on winning points with Yoori taking the lead as she had a one point difference with the other boy.)

Despite the noises from the machines around them, there was a silence between the two students. Hansol clears his throat, causing the Art Club member to turn her gaze up to him. “You know. Family and the people you love are important assets in your life. They’re precious beings that you would never want to become a liability so, you try your best to treat them nicely and make sure the business, that is life, grow spectacularly. There may be problems with those assets, but you have to learn to accept the flaws and work with it. Basically, you shouldn’t stay in a fight with your sister for too long. Be forgiving and make up later,” he softly says, giving a small smile when he ends the speech.

Yoori grins back, muttering a “Thank you, Hansol,” as her cheeks gradually turn to a light pink when her crush gazes at her eyes a little too long. At that moment, their friend appeared with his mouth non-stop chattering.

“I can’t believe that kid scoffed at me and showed off his higher score. Who does he think he is? Does he not know that the person he just beat is the son of the Executive Director for the company that sells toys that he always plays with? Why I ought to teach that kid a lesson not to mess with the great Boo Seungkwan!”

When the Literature Club boy looks towards the bench, his friends were looking at him with a confused look and he realized his big mistake. Seungkwan had made the worst action any wingman could ever have done; ruin his target’s alone time.

 

 

Jihoon stared outside the window of his dad’s office that was on the higher levels of the building, admiring the scenery below filled with busy people walking from one place to the next. There were merely two days until he had to go back to boarding school and honestly, he would rather be there with the judging looks by students instead of the expressions he’s seen from the workers at the office.

Different people, same perspectives. What was new?

His phone beeps and when Jihoon notices the ID, he unknowingly smiles to himself. Thank God, his dad was in a meeting or he might’ve been interrogated the second he was seen.

_???: I’m bored. Are you still working? I’m so jealous rn T-T_

The name makes him remember said boy who had sent him winks and smirks at the hallway before the school holiday started as he was heading out of the Literature Club’s room. Jihoon swore he almost threw something to stop the boy from blowing off their secret. It’s happened too frequently and he wasn’t appreciating it one bit. Even though he did grin widely on his way home.

Jihoon mentioned to the boy how he had found work to do at his dad’s company, despite the older man’s protests as he only wanted his child to rest after months of being away for education. The boy showed a large amount of envy through texts and calls; he complained all night because his parents immediately sent him back to his hometown in Daegu to care for his grandparents so, he had no other interesting plans. Jihoon did the only thing he could by saying “Fighting!” and the other student had to hide the blush that gradually reddened his neck.

 

 

Soonyoung pouted throughout the car ride back to SVT High on Sunday as he stared out the car’s window. No, it wasn’t because his parents didn’t follow and just let the chauffeur handle everything. He was in his third-year of high school, why would he care about something so petty? And surprisingly, it wasn’t due to the fact that he had to go back to school.

For the entire two weeks of school holiday, Soonyoung hadn’t heard from his girlfriend except for the one time he tried calling her on the first Saturday. “Hey Sol~ Whatcha doing?”

“I’m at the airport. I told you I’m going on a family vacation, remember? Where are you, Soonyoung?”

“In your heart~”

His corny line caused the girl to mercilessly hang up and refuse to respond him for the remaining holiday period. “Young Master, we’re here.” The man states after parking near the entrance.

Soonyoung bids farewell to the chauffeur and drags his suitcase inside the school. Once he passes the gate, he spots a familiar figure a few steps ahead of him.

“Sol~” He whines as he rested his chin on her shoulder, quickly receiving a forehead flick for shocking her like that. “What?”

“I missed you. Why didn’t you talk to me? I was lonely, Sol.”

Without a worded response, she rummages through her bag and takes out a tiny paper bag. “Here. I got this when I was wandering in New Zealand,” she states, looking away in an instant as the Art Club member hurriedly opens it in excitement. Inside was a simple keychain; a half heart with the words ‘My Star’ on the front and ‘Soon’ at the back.

Knowing it was from a couple set, Soonyoung hugs Solbi as he appreciated the gesture of his girlfriend who rarely cared for such small and unnecessary items. “I’m guessing yours has ‘My Soul’ and ‘Sol’ written on it?” He cooes, affectionately kissing her temple as his own personal ‘Thank you’ message.

Of course, such actions earned a slap on the arm while the girl mutters, “We’re in public. Don’t do this.”

“Not many kids are here yet though~” Soonyoung sings, returning his arm around Solbi’s shoulder as they stroll towards the main building together.

 

 

More student began re-entering the boarding school, hauling their luggage bags and the sadness about school starting. Throughout the Sunday, students spent their time in the dorm preparing for the next day with attempts to finish up homework with the last-minute rush or catching up on sleep.

It was after dinner when Chaeyoung was dragged away from heading upstairs to her room and brought out the building's entrance by Eunhee. “Hey. Where are you taking me? I was going to sleep early tonight!” She whined while forcefully being walked towards the field, something she kept questioning about and surprised that her roommate hasn’t shown signs of annoyance yet.

At the bleachers, Chaeyoung notices there was a silhouette sitting in the middle, as if in waiting. “Go and make up. Don’t take too long. I can only hold off the dorm head for so long with dumb excuses,” Eunhee states while pushing her to the area.

Her friend sprints off towards the dorm and she’s left to sit on the bleachers and face the person who she kept silent with for an entire week. “Chaeyoung…” He starts off as he sat closer, immediately making her scoot away.

“What do you want?”

“I’m sorry for making you mad. I think you misunderstood the situation the other day. That girl was my younger cousin. I had to bring her around Seoul under my mom’s orders. Even as a family member, even I thought it was inappropriate of her to cling onto me like that. You know I like you too much to actually cheat, right? Think about it. I waited one year to confess,” Seokmin explains, trying to look at Chaeyoung who was facing the other direction.

“I know that… I’m sorry for the misunderstanding. It’s just- It was my short-tempered side that got to me. I should be the apologetic one, but I ignored you instead.”

Seokmin smiles, letting his teeth shine within the darkness of the night when his girlfriend finally turns around. They hugged for a moment, a sign to reconcile and quietly sat beside each other as they gazed at the moon. Suddenly, the Art Club president shuffles in his seat, taking out an item that he kept hidden in his pocket. “Here. I actually saw you while you were checking out the jewellery and noticed that you had your eyes on this one. I know you hate apology gifts so, that’s not what this is. It’s just something a boyfriend wants to sincerely give the girl he likes.”

When Chaeyoung glances at the item he held out, she grinned seeing the blue bracelet she admired at the auntie’s store. “I love it. Thank you, Seokmin. I really like you too.”

The buzzing of her phone ruined their moment, but was also the cause for them running back to their separate dorms when they noticed they had 10 minutes before roll call. “See you tomorrow! And thank Eunhee for helping me!”

The door practically burst open, surprising students inside when Seokmin began running upstairs to enter his room with mere minutes to spare before the dorm head began checking up on everyone.

After the lights went out, Seokmin lays on his bed to stare at his chat with Chaeyoung.

_Chaeyoung: That was such a close call ;-; Reminds me of the time we had our get-to-know meeting at the aquarium. Except this time, it’s with my boyfriend, not my crush._


	18. Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of the year... *sigh*

Near the end of the school year, one season is awaited by some and feared by the rest. The library and study rooms were full, the hallways were quiet and clubs were given a time off from activities for extra study sessions. It was the end-year examinations again.

 

“Come on, Chaeyoung. Let’s study together,” Seokmin exclaims when the last school bell rang and students were flooding the hallways in a rush to get to the library in time. With a revision book in hand, the Literature Club’s president ignores her rival as she strolls towards her clubroom for some quiet time.

“No, thank you, Lee Seokmin. I can’t have any distractions after my slight fall during mid-term. I was lucky my dad didn’t mention it so, I still have a chance to redeem myself,” she mutters, eyes never leaving the book. “Might I remind you that you can get help from your boyfriend who’s always in the top 15 academic ranking?”

“Might I remind you that I’m in top 20 and could beat you if I study hard enough?”

She stops in front of the clubroom’s door, confronting the boy who was tailing her all the way downstairs. They stare at each other for a moment, Chaeyoung feeling determined about her last statement. “Fine, then, let’s bet. The higher-ranking person in the exams has to grant the other’s wish,” Seokmin suggests, the competitive spirit from before lighting up a fiery aura. She smirks at the idea, nodding in approval and disappears into the room where she goes all-out with studying each subject.

 

Another couple was spending their study session together and not against each other, sort of. Sitting on the rooftop, Solbi held a pencil to her temple as she went through some Mathematics questions in the handouts in front of her. Something else in front of her was Soonyoung who was in the midst of a video game on his smartphone that could have been confiscated by the school if he wasn’t careful enough. Her habit of studying was usual as was his playful attitude and Solbi could only wonder how the Art Club member was still in school when she’s never seen him read a textbook.

 

Being a fourth-year student had its benefits as Jeonghan and Jisoo were able to book a study room beforehand compared to other students who were only given a space if they were early enough. It was a rather intense study session they had with the flashcards and pop quizzes made to help one another.

 

The problem is if you are in a different year from your target. “Why do you want to study with me? We’re in different years. I could teach you but, then there’s no one to help me,” Wonwoo questions the taller male when he appeared at the Literature Club’s room with a glint of hope. Without any good excuses, Mingyu trudges his feet to Myungho, the only study partner left.

 

“Stop hiding all the time and just go for it,” Seungkwan retorts behind Yoori who was in the middle of hesitating to ask Hansol about a question she needed help with, hoping the smartest boy in their year would aid her while at the same time, giving her the opportunity to hang out with him. “It’s harder than you think it is,” she mumbles.

He grabs her by the wrist and brought her towards the boy who was yet again leaning against a tree behind the library. “Hey Seungkwan, Yoori,” Hansol greets with a wave and taking off the headphones that were covering his ears. “Yah, Hansol. She needs help with Science.”

Seungkwan grins to himself, feeling a sense of achievement being the wingman he is; the ability to set the two on a study date was shocking even to him. “Sure, how about we head to the canteen so we can easily sit together?”

How blunt was Hansol to not realise his friend’s intention that he actually dragged the two with him, thinking it was a study group of three? ‘ _Yoori’s right. This is harder than I thought,_ ’ the Literature Club member thought as another sigh escaped his lips.

 

With a book in hand, Chan strolled in the hallway, on his way to meet a certain senior. As he approached the location, he notices Jihoon coming out of the student council’s office with a rather sour expression.

“Hyung! Why are you here?” He questions the older male. “My search for help became a nuisance. I’m heading back to the dorms now. You?”

“Seungcheol-hyung said I could come whenever if I needed help with the exams. I realised he’s really smart when he taught me during mid-term,” Chan beams, remembering how the elder happily accepted the boy’s plea. Jihoon merely scoffs at the statement before walking away, leaving the younger boy in confusion.

 

“Excuse me, any individual study rooms left?”

The unison question by two voices surprised the librarian when she noticed most students have left class already. She flips through the register book as the two impatiently tapped their feet, silently judging the other in waiting. “Sorry, we only have one room left. Unless you would like the group room?”

Junhui and Eunhee glanced at each other awkwardly. They weren’t on terms to be friendly enough to share a room. Thankfully, the latter spoke up, “It’s okay. You take it, sunbaenim. I can just go study in my club’s room.”

“You can take it. My clubroom’s closer from here,” Junhui offers, already set to walk out. “I don’t think you could, though. On the way, I saw Solbi-unnie and Soonyoung-sunbae enter the room. Just use this one. I’ll head out now, sunbaenim. Good luck with your studies,” Eunhee calmly states as she exited the library, leaving a shell-shocked Junhui who eventually fully utilized the room until 15 minutes before dinner.

 

During the period of which examinations were being held, the school eerily quiet. Something that was the complete opposite with the end where students were chattering again about non-academic related topics.

However, when the results were posted on the bulletin board of each year’s separate floors, the student body was split into two emotions; the silence of disappointment and the cheers of success. Nobody was in the library; they were either releasing stress with sports on the field, sleeping in the dorms or hanging out with friends around the school.

Chaeyoung sat in a kneeling position, pout on her face as she avoided looking at the boy in front of her who had his sunshine-like smirk on. “I got the 11th place~ You?”

“You already know it…” She mumbles but, he insists her saying it with a nudge to her hands. “Fine! I got the 14th place! Are you happy? Now, tell me your wish.”

Without a word, Seokmin scoots next to her and drops his head to her lap as he shut her eyelids close. Her ears begin to show signs of a blush. “For the rest of the afternoon, be my pillow. I’m tired after all that studying I did with my room-mate until late night.”

She smiles at the innocent wish, gently playing with his brown hair that was sticking out the wrong places making her guess he probably woke up late that morning. The atmosphere was supposed to be sweet like a romantic drama’s cliché but, five minutes in and Chaeyoung’s already yelling, “Yah! Seokmin! My legs hurt, please don’t do this. I can’t survive the next hour!!”


	19. School Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress reliever after exams.

The second-year students excitedly boarded the bus once they had placed the heavier luggage in the storage below. Chaeyoung sat down towards the back of the bus, a spot she usually chose during trips. “Eunhee, hold me. I’m getting too excited and we haven’t even moved yet.”

The girl places her backpack on the shelf above before plopping next to her best friend, laughing at how she’s practically bouncing in her seat. It was the start of the school’s annual year-end trip that lasted for three days and two nights. The teachers called it a relaxation after examination, but everyone knew they still had to do hard labour and there was little time to actually loosen up.

The destination and main purpose changed every year, though the students knew that no matter what, the trip would involve being in the outdoors. This year, the first-years and second-years were set to have their trip in the form of camping in Daegu. Four hours of their journey there was only just beginning as the smile on Chaeyoung’s face never wavered.

“Why is it that you don’t want to sit next to your boyfriend on the bus of our school trip?”

A voice comes from behind; Seokmin had his chin placed on the top of Chaeyoung’s seat with a pouting face displayed. “Because I promised my best friend even before you and I started dating,” she replies straightforwardly.

“Also, because we have an even number of close friends that makes it easy to pair up during trips like this,” Eunhee adds with a smirk. The Art Club president shoots daggers with his eyes to the girl who teased him, turning back to the other with a pleading face. “But still, you choose your friend over me?”

“Hey. If guys can follow the ‘bros before hoes’ rule. Why can’t girls do the same?” The Literature Club president snaps without looking back.

“Fine, but we have to be near each other at the camping grounds, later!” Eunhee chuckles at the sight. “Why the hell is your boyfriend suddenly acting all possessive?”

The question that was directed to the other girl was quickly answered by the boy behind her. “I have to make sure everyone in SVT High understands that Ok Chaeyoung is in a relationship with Lee Seokmin,” his voice grows louder which definitely brought the attention of those around them, making her slap his arm in an instant. Eunhee nudges the girl with a confused expression.

“Ah. I forgot to tell you because you were sick that time. Donghyuk confessed to me last week and Seokmin got jealous. Apparently, there are still some people who don’t believe that the two who fought for over a year are now dating. He told me he planned to make sure no one misunderstands anymore by sticking by my side.”

At that moment, the boy sitting at the window next to Seokmin began to annoyingly whine. “At least you guys are going on the same trip… Have you ever thought of the people who like someone older than them and heading elsewhere?” Mingyu looked out the window in despair which made Seokmin judge his attitude silently.

The third-year and fourth-years students were on a separate school trip destination as this year, the seniors were going to Jirisan for a mountain climbing experience. (It was supposed to be Jeju, but too many students had holiday homes there and wanted to experience something different) This, of course, made Mingyu sad. Being separated from Wonwoo for three days was worse than school holiday because phone usage was kept to a minimum during the trip or else, the teacher would confiscate it.

Ignoring the other Art Club member, Eunhee gives a suggestion. “If it makes you happy, we can switch seats mid-way. I don’t mind sitting beside that giant. All he ever does is eat, sleep and play games anyway. Just make sure he’s not going to be all whiny like that later.” Seokmin’s face brightens up and he thanks the girl, promising to keep Wonwoo off of Mingyu’s mind.

 

The seniors had left earlier that morning as they had to take a train before alighting the bus that would bring them to their accommodation.

“Alright. Since you guys are third-years and fourth-years, I expect you to behave as you are already too familiar with the rules we abide on these school trips. For today, after you keep your belongings in the rooms provided, we’ll go forest-trekking nearby to get you ready for tomorrow’s challenge. Don’t cocky just because we’re planning to hike up one of the medium-sized mountains. If you aren’t careful, you’ll be troubling everyone else with your carelessness tomorrow,” the teacher announced once they arrived after having lunch.

Jeonghan and Jisoo thankfully got rooms next to each other and the fact that they’re sharing with their mutual friends, they were able to spend time together without worrying about other students seeing it the wrong way.

Things went smoothly and on the morning of their second day at Jirisan, the students were ready to hike up the mountain. Wonwoo was silent throughout the way with Jihoon beside him, accompanying his friend and fellow club member. The latter ended up using more energy than expected, having to deal with a boy who recited Shakespeare quotes from time to time and a senior who attempted to subtly show gestures of affection a few feet from where he was.

Seungcheol, being the overall leader, kept a huge grin on as he cheered on and aided any students who were getting tired at the halfway point. Off to the side, Junhui frequently kept his gaze towards the direction of a girl he recently became interested in. Despite having the title ‘friends’ with her, he couldn’t bring himself to hike beside her and chat with the energetic beauty.

 

“Sol… Wait up. I thought we were going to hike up together. Don’t leave me so quickly,” Soonyoung pleaded from behind his girlfriend who was speeding up the steps. “You’re too slow. I thought you said you did Martial Arts. Where’s all that energy?” Solbi replied.

“It’s been a year since I quit, for your information. Though, I’m surprised, Sol. You don’t seem the type to not need help when hiking. So much for my plan to act like your knight,” the Art Club member pouted as he finally made it back beside his girlfriend who agreed to slow down her pace.

“Almost every holiday we get, I go hiking with my brother. He’s into all those outdoor sports and challenges. I ended up following him most of the time and grew to enjoy the excitement you get when you reach the peak. Also, the view makes for great inspiration for my work,” the Literature Club member explains, making her boyfriend stare in awe.

“I really want to meet your brother now. You think he’ll accept someone like me?” Soonyoung playfully asks, accepting the slap on his arm because the girl gets flustered every time he confidently states that they will be together for long enough to get married.

She stays silent for a moment as Seungcheol shouted yet another one of his ‘Fighting!’. “I’m not sure. My brother can be pretty over-protective of me since it’s just the two of us siblings. I don’t think he’ll even hesitate if you make me cry or something. Or worse, if he finds out that his little sister is dating someone with those kinds of demerit records.”

Soonyoung’s eyes widen but immediately turn to normal when Solbi giggles at his reaction. “Relax. He already likes you. He was the first to get giddy when my dad asked if I have a boyfriend and I answered yes.”

“Wait. You already told your family? I was going to do that! I already had it all planned out. Like, after graduation, I would bring you home and introduce myself then, I bring you to my family. And-”

“You could still do that. I just told them the basics. Mainly because my brother was the one interrogating me at dinner that day.”

He raises his eyebrows, asking what exactly did she say. “Honestly, I didn’t say much. When I told them your name, they were all ‘Kwon Soonyoung? You mean of Kwon Corporation? The CEO’s grandson?” and everything else was self-explanatory.”

They eventually reached the peak and the view was breath-taking. It was the only time the teachers didn’t mind everyone taking out their phones to take photos of the scenery and themselves. Soonyoung held onto Solbi’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he brought her to a place with fewer students flocking.

“What are you planning? I can see it in your eyes,” she says just before he shouts out how he will promise to marry Ahn Solbi and other embarrassing things that cause multiple punches to the arm. He gazed into her eyes as a beaming grin appears on both their faces. It’s a good thing he didn’t get any demerits for that stunt.

 

On the same day, the juniors were busy preparing for the last night’s barbecue. Everyone was assigned to their own tasks. Students, like Mingyu, were immediately given the duty to cook as an assurance that everything will be edible as much as it will be delicious.

Others were either tidying up the grounds after the activities from that afternoon or preparing the tables for dinner. It was a lively event with the smell of grilled vegetables and meat wafting in the air and the special impromptu performances shown by students. It varied from karaoke style sing-offs to a dance battle which was led by the energetic Dance Club members, Chan, Myungho, and Yugyeom.

In the midst of their smiles and laughter, a water droplet lands on the grill, making it sizzle. Rain slowly falls as the students and teachers quickly bring the food and anything that shouldn’t get wet towards a roofed area.

There was an announcement from the head teacher that due to the heavy rain and upcoming thunderstorm, they had to cut dinner time short and every student is to head towards the lodging cabins nearby that were previously booked in the case of emergencies like so. Sleeping in the tents with the weather like tonight would be too risky.

Seokmin had quickly run beside Chaeyoung and grabbed her hand, cheekily smiling at his countless attempt to show off their relationship status. “Chaeyoung-noona!” Someone calls out. “What’s wrong, Seungkwan?”

“Have you seen either Yoori or Hansol? They’ve been gone for a while now and with the sudden rain, I’m getting worried,” Seungkwan anxiously states, mumbling how he shouldn’t have let Hansol search for Yoori on his own after seeing her run away.

“Isn’t that them over there?” Seokmin points off to the edge of the crowd. Seungkwan sighs in relief, thanking his seniors as he rushed to his friends. There was a faint sound of his panicked voice yelling if the two were okay and that they needed to change quickly since they’re soaking wet.

 

At the cabins, the students are arranged into rooms similarly to when they slept in the tents. Chaeyoung was still with Eunhee and their classmates, Sujeong and Yuna. “It’s disappointing that we can’t sleep in the tents tonight. But, at least, we can take a bath comfortably,” Sujeong mentions while drying her hair, the last one out of the shower.

“I’m just sad that the meat I was eyeing got wet. Even Mingyu felt pity for me. Mother nature wants me to watch my diet,” Chaeyoung grumbles, receiving laughter from her friends.

Eunhee claps her hand. “Oh, right! We didn’t get to finish what we were talking about last night. Another advantage of being in this cabin is privacy for story-telling~”

“Story one, Chaeyoung. Please explain your boyfriend’s clinging on this trip. Honestly, it was sweet that he looked out for you at the start, but I got annoyed when he didn’t stop coming over to our tent. How did I once like that idiot last year?” Yuna asks with a sigh. Chaeyoung chuckles at her last statement, knowing how the girl told them in first-year that she had an interest in him for about a week before moving onto a different eye-candy.

“In his words, Seokmin wants to make sure everyone knows that they’re together because he’s insecure that others like her too,” Eunhee answers first, mocking the Art Club president’s voice.

“Is it annoying to you?” Sujeong asks, sitting on the edge of her bed, facing Chaeyoung. “I think it’s kind of cute. I’ll be annoyed if he stops the affection once everyone accepts the truth more than him actually doing it.”

They both laugh and cringe at her honesty. “Okay! Story two. Eunhee. What is your relationship status?” Sujeong calls out. “Single since birth. I’m not interested in a relationship, really. Maybe in university, I’ll start thinking about it. Just a few weeks ago, my club’s senior confessed to him. Alas, I had to reject him as I have no intentions to be tied down by a guy,” the girl teasingly states.

“Yah! What does that make me then?” Chaeyoung playfully yells, tossing her pillow which the other catches and throws back. The night had turned hush as the four girls grew tired and fell asleep in the comfort of the beds in the cabin, compared to the hard floor of the tent.

 

Upon returning to the school, students flooded out of the buses and back to the dorms to tidy up and prepare for school the following day. It was that moment when the fourth-years realized that their time at SVT High was coming to an end.


	20. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's graduation day for the 1995 born students.

As the school year was coming to an end, there was only one last event which was awaited by the seniors of SVT High. Graduation.

A day of happiness, crying and hundreds of flower bouquets being given out. “I can’t believe the time has come for me to plan my own graduation. It feels like just yesterday I was the first year that was scouted by the student council because of my good looks,” Seungcheol reminisces during the student council’s meeting.

“Don’t lie. It was because sunbae thought you looked capable of handling all the hard work.”

“Thank you, Sungjae, for rejecting his compliment with one of your own. Now, the narcissist isn’t going to stop.”

 

All the ‘95 born students were restless as days passed, realizing that they no longer needed to study in the classrooms and watching as their club’s members begin making plans for the next year as well as wandering around the school grounds while they remembered each memory at every nook and cranny. When the day of the ceremony arrived, many were reluctant to wake up and get ready as it was the final sign that they would be leaving the school, entering a new world whether it be work or university.

Seungcheol had heard hush voices when he neared the school hall. He had to do the final checks on decoration and placement of students that morning and he didn’t want anything to mess up. Which is why the sight of Kwangmin and Youngmin in the hall nearly boiled him with anger. The two were deer caught in the headlights when they saw the student body president as they were currently attempting to fill the entire hall with plastic cups filled with water; an upgrade to the hallway scene.

“Clean up now or I’ll make it so, you two won’t be graduating,” he calmly stated and they hurriedly followed his orders when they sensed the fiery aura around him. Honestly, that was a rare moment for him to get angry but, who wouldn’t on such an important day?

The closing ceremony began later that morning. The graduating students wore their robes and sat at the assigned chairs near the front with the teachers and their parents lined behind them. Their juniors were scattered around the hall, instructed by the student council to calmly find seating on the balcony or at the back and keep quiet.

The principal had given a speech at how she’s proud to see yet another successful batch of students end their high school years and literally, the same thing she says every year. Right after, the student body president was invited to the podium to give a celebratory speech of his own. He cleared his throat and moved closer to the microphone.

 

“Greetings to my fellow 1995 born friends. Hey, guys. We’re finally graduating high school. We’re actually leaving SVT High after four years of being attached to the school. It’s remarkable, isn’t it? I think I speak for most of us when I say that time flew faster than we ever imagined. And as I always say, life’s too short to waste time being unhappy.”

Seungcheol gives a commentary about their first-year, the nervousness of being the new kids. He reminded every one of the days spent studying, enjoying club activities and the multiple events held while making them laugh about the nights filled with last-minutes cramming for tests and hanging out with friends after dinner in the dorms. Every fourth-year students reminisced the memories of all the friendships and relationship that began, ended and mended through various experiences at the boarding school. Seungcheol randomly inserts the names of students he grew close with and ones he wished he interacted with more.

“Friends, you did such a good job. Just because we are closing this chapter of our life, doesn’t mean our adolescence days are over. The numerous memories will become our youth as we enter the realm of adulthood. The juvenescence we had will guide us further from where we stand now.

I’m sure many have a future plan set up. But, bear this in mind; if the plan fails, change the plan, not the goal. Show the world the determination we built when we were in SVT High. Make our previous schools proud to have ever given us education.

Before I end this speech, I want to wish each and every one of you, success in whatever you choose to pursue. Live your life, don’t try too hard; it’s okay to be a loser because one can’t go to the peak by being normal.” A loud applause came from the all the students when Seungcheol ended his speech. The boy quickly runs off stage to join his friends in the seating area where he received thumbs up and pats on the back.

 

The certificate giving part went by swiftly without any problems. Jeonghan grinned widely both when he was on stage and when Jisoo’s name was called. He couldn’t believe it even with the file safely between his arms. The lights went off for a moment and a group of juniors stood on the emptied stage. The club performances began.

There was a short play done by the Theatre Club that ended with the main character giving a bouquet to their graduating senior who laughed out loud despite the growing tears in his eyes. A song was presented by the Music Club as they self-composed a piece for all the graduates. Everything ended with the surprise appearance of the Dance Club (that might’ve finally gotten the principal’s approval) that choreographed a formal-suitable dance that included them dragging their seniors, Jonghyun and Jongup, onto the stage.

When it was all over, people were everywhere both inside and outside the hall. Parents took photos with their child before leaving them to thank the teacher and meet other parents. Every club that existed in the school prepared various ways to celebrate their seniors’ graduation day, but the most popular item was in fact, flower bouquets and sentimental presents.

“Congratulations, Taehyung-hyung, Jimin-hyung. It’s going to be pretty quiet without you two to compete with,” Seokmin announces to his Track & Field Club’s seniors, earning a hug from the former while the other smiles in gratitude.

A bit further from them, a group of tall boys had gathered. “Hyung! How will we survive if no one joins? We only barely managed to keep this club with your help as the president,” Jungkook and Mingyu whine to the Basketball Club’s senior, Sanhyuk. He pats their shoulders and reassures them, hinting that he met a middle schooler during the school festival who was interested after seeing their game.

Seungkwan lets out a sigh and a female senior rubs his head. “Hey, so what if I’m graduating? Youngjae’s still here.”

“But, that’s still one less person willing to listen to my problems. And honestly, you’re better at giving advice than he is, Namjoo-noona,” the first-year mutters to the Theatre Club members who chuckled at the remark.

 

“Congratulations on graduating! We’ll definitely miss your presences at the clubroom,” Yoori cheerily says once all the Art Club and Literature Club members gathered near Jeonghan and Jisoo. The latter slyly intertwines hands with his boyfriend and they look at each other sweetly.

Junhui cringes along with the other members. “I take it back. We won’t miss your sweetness at all.” The twelve students share a laugh as they talk about who will take their role as vice president next year and the plans the graduating duo have involving university.

A familiar figure appears beside the group with a singsong of “Hello~” and the juniors greet him immediately. “Just here to congratulate my fellow fourth-years. We aren’t as close as we were compared to first-year, but I’ll always remember my favorite duo who never gets on my nerves. Unlike those other two kids,” Seungcheol says, glancing at the second-years who were presidents of their club.

“I kind of expected to say something like ‘Just because I’m gone, you better not be fighting in the hallways again.’, but looking at you two now, I don’t think I have anything to worry about.”

He smirks at Seokmin and Chaeyoung who were standing very close to one another, hiding their clasped hands from plain view. Seungcheol slides up next to the third-year student, placing his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder as he questioned, “W-What?”. Seungcheol swiftly leans down and pecks him on the lips, making the latter freeze.

“LOOK! OH, MY GOD! I FCKING KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON!” Seungkwan, Solbi, Soonyoung, Junhui and Yoori shouted in unison at the scene that they just witnessed.

Jeonghan, Jisoo, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seokmin and Chaeyoung stared in a mixture of disbelief and confusion. “What just happened?” They only computed it after Seungkwan mentioned that they didn’t notice Seungcheol and Jihoon’s budding relationship because they were too distracted with their own which made only Wonwoo more puzzled.

The student body president bids farewell to their group and runs away as a fiercely blushing Jihoon sprinted right after, going around the school as he shouted for the senior to stop immediately.

As the cold began to subside, another year at SVT High passes the lives of the students while another one is slowly beginning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter and I just wanted to thank everyone who stayed to read on this platform and read through all of these 20 chapters. Your presence is much appreciated as is your kudos. Thank you!!! :D


End file.
